Crisis on Two Earths
by The Pootamis
Summary: With the fall of the Earth's mightest hero how will those closest to him react? Will they move on carrying on his name or will they seek vengeance upon all those that have wronged them? Inspired by the Injustice games along with CW's Crisis on Earth X crossover.
1. The Beginning of a New Era

Summary: This starts off a couple of months after The Undertaking. Just a couple of quick notes. This story is a mixture of the comic book world combining with the television series. In this story Lena Luthor doesn't exist and neither does any of Team Arrow. Meaning no Felicity or Diggle although they will be making an apperance in the story but not as members of Team Arrow. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

An end of an era. An end to a long played out saga that has plagued the world for years. Two expressions that were often said by all those that knew the truth. The truth about their rivalry first hand.

A rivalry that has only just recently ended. Ended in the most unforeseeable way. Ended with the aid of an outsider. A monster that had appeared out of nowhere with a blink of an eye carrying a message.

A warning to all those that would come across it's prison. The simple warning to not allow the monster to be set free. A warning that was not followed allowing the beast to be released. A monster that proved to be too much.

But a monster that presented an rare opportunity. An opportunity that he was more than willing to take. More than willing to watch from the sidelines just waiting to see who would come out the victor.

A victor that he was not even surprised to see his former adversary coming out on top. The very same that he had watched come out on top so many times in the past. The very same adversary that had become a thorn in his side.

A being that had quickly collected the headlines of Metropolis during his arrival. Headlines of whether he was friend or foe. Headlines demanding for drastic action to be taken place against this unique being. This outsider that had invaded his world.

Headlines that ceased to exist and paid him in a different light once this unique being had showed some humanity in aiding all those that were less superior to him. An opinion that he did not share. An opinion that would forever remain the same.

He was an outsider. An outsider that needed to be dealt with. An outsider by the name of Superman.

An extridonary being that took the world by storm with his enhanced abilities. Abilities that only proved even more to himself that this being needed to be stopped. That this being needed to be destroyed at all costs.

Costs that would never be too great for him if it meant succeeding in his goals. Goals that he had demolished and completed within a blink of an eye up until now. Up until he had arrived and started to ruin everything.

Started to ruin his reputation. Started to thwart his plans at every step. Plans that were carried out in secret to only be displayed to the public painting him in a different light each and every time. Pained him as a tyrant. Painted him as power hungry.

Situations that would led to this. Led to an obsession with this hero. Lead to this twisted obsession of ending The Man of Steel. An obsession that has plagued his mind for months. An obsession that had ended just a few short nights ago.

A night he and the citizens of Metropolis would never forget. Never forget the night that The Man of Steel known as Superman had given his life in order to save the city from an rabid beast that had invaded the city.

A beast that looked unstoppable. A beast that was quickly proving to be too much for their local police force before The Man of Steel himself had intervened in a battle for the ages. A battle that witnessed many buildings being demolished and destroyed. Witnessed large amounts of blood to be spilled by all those that had gotten in the beast's path.

And most important of all witnessed history. History that would never be forgotten. The moment their champion the mighty Superman had fallen. A moment that would never be forgotten.

The moment their champion had been outmatched by this beast. The moment the beast proved to be too great of a threat. A moment his legacy would be remembered forever in the form of an enduring sacrifice.

A sacrifice that had caused the mighty beast to be slain. A death defying move delivered by The Man of Steel himself that would silence the creature forever. A stunt that looked as though he would come out as the only being left standing to only be proven elsewise.

Proven to be wrong once he had fallen down to his knees. Fallen down into the arms of his lover before slowly the last breathes left his body ending the reign of Superman.

A tall feat that he couldn't accomplish himself. But a feat nonetheless that he would make sure to take advantage of. Especially now. Especially now as he looks down towards the defenseless city. Looks down towards a city that was there for the taking.

Rising up from his seat keeping a gentle hold of the torn fabric in his hands slowly moving away from his desk and towards his office window looking off into the distance as he looks on to survey the recent damage that had occurred to the city with a smile forming across his face taking his eyes away from the city as he looks down towards the fabric in his hands unable to suppress it a lone figure's smile widens.

Widens as he looks down towards a torn piece of fabric that could easily be recognized by anyone calling Metropolis their home. A fabric that would often be seen soaring through the air. A red cape belonging to the city's savior. A cape belonging to the late Man of Steel.

His trophy. His souvenir from the fallen hero. A souvenir he had promised to take once his greatest enemy was defeated. A souvenir that he would gladly display for the whole world to see.

A symbol that was now in his hands. In the hands of some would say a power hungry individual. In the hands of many would say to be one of the most powerful human beings on the planet. In the hands of Lex Luthor.

Considered to be one of the most brilliant minds in the world. A well known billionaire industrialist that has invented countless devices seen all around the world. CEO to what is considered the most powerful company in the entire world.

Impressive feats. But none would ever measure up to his ultimate goal. The goal of ridding the world of any outsiders. Riding the world of it's invaders. Riddening the world of The Kryptonians.

An extraordinary species born with inhumanity abilities in which no one has ever seen before. A species that presented an immediate threat to the planet. Even if the inhabitants didn't see it.

But he did. He did the moment he had read the reports. Reports of some kind of super human being saving an airplane from crashing. Something in which had never been seen before.

An act that instantly painted this being as a hero. A hero to the public whose image kept getting better and better to their eyes with everything that he would do.

But he knew better. He knew better to not listen to the masses. Instead he saw the being for what he truly was. A threat. A threat that needed to be dealt with before it was too late.

Before the inevitable happened. Before he would start to take over. Take over with nothing being able to stop him. A situation that he would not allow. A situation that even if he was painted a villain and tyrant forever he would provent. No matter the cost.

He just didn't foresee this. Didn't foresee this coming. Didn't foresee the Earth's mightiest hero and to him the biggest threat falling at the hands of another invader. But an event that he would be glad to capitalize on.

Be glad to bring forth his plans. Bring forth his very own plans to gain support throughout the world building his image backup to what it once was. To bring forth a new world crafted into his own mold.

Turning his attention back up as he looks back out into the horizon to stare at the remains of a destroyed building that continues to be picked up by a combined group of law enforcement along with countless construction crews just as he turns his head suddenly as he hears the sound of the window shattering behind him without having any chance to react feeling a massive blow connecting into his chest leaving his feet Luthor feels himself flying through the air to only seconds later feel his back smashing up against the far wall with tremendous force.

Feeling his face smacking into the ground with a thud gritting his teeth feeling immense pain radiating across his back scratching his way up to his knees slowly looking up as he sees a being that he knew all too well hovering in the air staring down towards him with a look across her face that he has never seen before.

A look that instantly sends a chill up his spine as he stares into her furious eyes. The eyes of a furious kryptonian. The last remaining kryptonian by the name of Supergirl.

A kryptonian that he knew very little about other than the basics. The basics of some of her unique ability. The same abilities she had shared with her cousin. Abilities that showed she too needed to be destroyed. Abilities that showed she too needed to be disposed of just like her cousin.

Staring deep into the kryptonian's eyes ignoring the pain he is feeling traveling up and down his arm in a swift motion reaching in his pocket just as he pulls his hand back revealing some kind of metal box suddenly as he feels an intense burn go straight through his hand letting out a scream loosening his hold on the box causing it to come crashing to the ground with a clank.

Cradling his bloodied hand into his chest feeling his hand starting to numb up turning his head to look back in her direction before he has any chance to react feeling the collar of his suit being roughly grabbed instantly Luthor feels himself being lifted off of his knees with ease.

Rearing back as she smashes her fist into Lex's stomach causing a sickening snap to echo through the office rearing back once again as she delivers yet another vicious blow to his stomach causing him to spit up a mouth full of blood without giving him a chance to react with a flick of her wrists instantly Kara sends Luthor flying through the air before mere moments later she watches him smash back first against his office desk with a sickening snap.

Keeping her eyes focused on her target as she sees his body stirring slowly from the ground as a notable puddle of blood starts to pour down his back to the ground below clenching her hands into tight fists slowly with her eyes never leaving him for one second Kara glides down towards him.

Suddenly as she hears the sound of a pair of doors flying open snapping her head around as she sees a group of security officers staring at her with mixed emotions across their faces as some point their firearms directly at her while a few other's aim is wavering keeping her face blanked of all emotions turning around just as she sees a few of the personal raising their weapons back up rearing back Kara unleashes a massive gust of wind in their direction causing the group to be sent flying back instantly into the hallway where the sound of numerous screams could be heard echoing throughout the halls.

Turning to look back over towards Luthor with her eyes only widening and her anger starting to build up once more slowly as she sees him rising up to his feet using the office desk as a crutch stalking her way over just as she sees him rising up to his feet rearing back Kara sends a vicious punch to his kidney causing him to let out a scream of pain.

Without giving him a chance to react grabbing a tight hold of his suit with a flick of her wrists as she Kara Luthor barrelling over the desk scattering everything across it upon impact without any hesitation rearing back Kara flips the desk effortlessly on top of him causing a scream of pain to echo through the office.

Lifting the desk effortlessly up looking down seeing a bloodied Lex Luthor looking up towards her with terrified eyes rearing back Kara smashes the desk down into his chest causing him to spit up a mouthful of blood.

Flipping the desk to the side reaching down as she pulls Lex up by the collar of his suit gliding up into the air just as she sees his head starting to move up to look towards her with lightning fast speed Kara sends a vicious headbutt that lands clean against his own causing his head to snap back upon impact.

Feeling a deep gash opening across his head forcing his eyes to stay shut as he feels a gust of wind striking against his face that only seems to be getting stronger by the second suddenly as flicks his eyes open to see himself staring down towards the city from high above the air Lex's eyes go as wide as saucers before instantly he turns his head back forward to see Kara staring angrily back at him with glowing eyes.

* * *

Making sure to watch her every step as a lone brunette makes her way over towards a small construction crew that has recently decided to take a break after countless hours of cleaning up debris from yet another remains of a destroyed building feeling her lips curling up into a smile without breaking her stride the woman tightens her grip on the carrier in her hands.

Nearing the crew as she sees one member of the crew looking up from his spot instantly recognizing her feeling her smile widening slowly the brunette extends her carrier out causing a smile to come across the man's face.

" Thanks Amber. You truly are the best."

Reaching out as she gently hands the man a cup of coffee to only see his smile widening feeling her cheeks starting to burn up slowly Amber turns her attention away from the man to only extend the carrier out to one of his co workers.

" So how are you boys doing on this cold and miserable night?"

Suddenly as she hears everyone around her bursting out laughing unable to suppress it a wide smile forms across Amber's face.

" Well you know the usual. Bad guy comes to the city. Bad guy destroys millions of dollars worth of structures that took us lads months to build. Bad guy is sent back home with its tail between its legs. Same old same old."

Unable to resist as she lets out a small laugh slowly Amber shakes her head.

" Uh huh? Well you have to admit. The city would be pretty boring if that wasn't the case."

" Too true but it's gonna feel so weird now. I still can't believe that he is gone."

Nodding her head as she looks down towards each and every one of them to see them bowing their heads down in respect just as she opens her mouth suddenly her mouth closes shut and a look of confusion forms across her face when she feels something dripping down onto her hair.

" Weird? I didn't know it was suppose to rain tonight."

" Huh?"

Reaching up as she wipes at her hair and feels something sticking to her fingers with her confusion only deepening slowly Amber retracts her hand before suddenly as she sees her hands completely covered with blood snapping her head up towards the sky instantly Amber lets out a scream.

Ignoring the loud whispers and shouts of panic she is hearing from down below hovering high above in the air as she looks down to see countless civilians one after another huddling together on the streets below with her face remaining blank despite the numerous emotions she is feeling on the inside slowly Kara shakes her head as she continues to watch them down below.

Continues to watch as countless civilians one after another gather outside to look up towards the skies. Civilians that one time or another she would have protected. Civilians at one time or another she would have avoided. Would have blended in with them in the hopes of being left alone.

But not anymore. Now she wouldn't give them anymore. No more blood. No more protection. No more humanity. The same humanity that she had given them for the past few years. Humanity that they didn't deserve. Humanity that had led to his demise.

Her cousin. The great and powerful Superman. A man that had taught her so many great things. A man that had always put them before himself. An honorable trait. A trait that she herself had taken.

However she would not turn a blind eye like he did when it came to them. While he would answer the call for help whenever the city was in danger she on the other hand would survey the scene. A scene that constantly started to repeat itself.

The scene of watching the inhabitants look on helplessly as their heroes fought their battles for them. Something that would constantly anger her with only one word echoing through her mind. Weak. They were weak. A weak species. A species that would not survive.

A species that was constantly over matched now. A species that was constantly surprised whenever any unforeseen event would take place. A species that was doomed from the beginning.

Even if there was some that proved otherwise. Some that proved maybe this planet did stand a chance. Some that were proving to be assets. Proving to be good allies.

But there was one that truly stood out from them all. A man that didn't have any super powers. A man that didn't have any unique abilities much like herself. No instead he was different.

Instead he was someone that she could admire from afar. A man that served as judge,jury,and executor to all those in his city. A way that she so much wanted to make her own. A city that had been devastated and nearly destroyed after the events of a so called Undertaking.

A plan that she had learned was orchestrated by one man. A man that was shortly found after dead with numerous arrows through his chest.

But a hero that was now nowhere to be seen. Nowhere to be found. Something that confused her deeply. A situation she would solve in due time.

Keeping her eyes glued to the masses down below raising up her blood covered hand as she displays a severed head of once her greatest enemy to the sound of screams down below without showing any type of remorse instantly Kara lets go of the head causing it to spiral down towards the masses at high speed.

Separating himself from the masses as a local police officer sees an object barrelling down from the air racing over with raised hands instantly as he feels something smacking into his hands with a thud just as he retracts his hands suddenly the officer lets go of the object sending it down to the ground with wide eyes as he hears the sounds of loud screams echoing from behind him.

An object that was proven quickly to be not likewise. It was no object but a head. The head of one of the most recognizable figures in the entire city. The head of the billionaire once known as Lex Luthor.

Without any hesitation grabbing a hold of his firearm as he snaps his head up towards the sky suddenly the officer's eyes widen when he sees Supergirl nowhere to be found in the skies above.

* * *

Six months later….

Pure silence filling the air. Tidal waves one after another hitting it's shores. Numerous birds flying over head through its surroundings. These are just some of the many details that could describe a lone island found deep in the North China Sea.

An island very few even knew about. By those that did knew the island known as Lian Yu. Known it as a proving ground. Known by some from countless years of having to endure horrors in which the likes that have never been seen before.

The very same some that had called this very same island their home for years. The very same that have been haunted by this island ever since.

An island that truly tested everything within an individual. Tested their strength. Tested their will power. Tested their will to live. Tested them in their own personal purgatory.

Suddenly as the wind starts to pick up causing the tidal waves to thrash violently against its shores sending every nearby animal scrambling away high above in the air a lone figure could be seen extending down towards the ground from high above the clouds.

A blonde haired woman that hasn't been seen for quite some time. A woman that is to be considered extremely dangerous. At Least that is what she is thought of as to be now anyways. Thought of to be a threat instead of the hero that she was once known to be.

A woman that looked the very same since her departure from Metropolis. Same blonde hair that could be seen flowing through the air. Same fit body that looked as though it belonged to a model.

But if anyone was paying any attention there was a difference. Only it wasn't her body. It wasn't her reputation. No it was her eyes. Eyes that were once filled with so much life are now cold. Now filled with hatred.

Hatred for the inhabitants of the planet. The same hatred that has driven her to this point. Driven her to this destination in hopes of finding him. In hopes of finding the mysterious Hood or known to her now as Oliver Queen.

Softly landing down onto the ground glancing around her surroundings looking on to see nothing but a forest scenery all around her straightening the strap of her duffle bag over her shoulder without showing any fear keeping her eyes open and her eyes peeled for the slightest of movement slowly Kara moves forward deeper into the forest.

Glancing around her surroundings with every step she takes as she gets deeper and deeper into the island as she takes closer look through the scenery in front of her to see a few markings carved on some of the trees that she passes on by just as she comes to a stop to examine a tree with notiable markings delivered across it's bark from what she guessed to be from some sort of firearm the sound of a string being reared back causes her to instantly snap her head around towards the sound.

Instantly as she sees a hooded figure aiming an arrow straight at her from a good distance away turning her body around leaning forward as she takes a closer look at the archer's facial features to see the face that she has been searching for the last couple of months for suddenly a ghost smile forms across Kara's face as for the first time in months a flicker of emotion is seen coming from her eyes.


	2. Choice

_So this is the place where it all began? This is the place where the legend of The Hood truly started. I wonder? Why did he bring me here?_

Keeping perfectly still next to a roaring fire with her feet tucked underneath her legs glancing away from the fire as she looks around the scenery being presented from all around her without moving a muscle making sure to take in every single detail being displayed to her slowly Kara surveys the scene.

Scenery that for some reason didn't surprise her in the least bit. The scenery of a large cave. A cave that looked as though was once inhabited by a swarm of bats. But a cave that was now housing another.

Housing the same man that can be seen sitting across from her roasting some kind of fish across the fire. The same man that looked as though he aged quite a bit from spending the last couple of months here on this island.

An island that from what she could see was living up to its reputation. The reputation of being the place where one would truly be tested. Especially by the evidence being displayed to her through the cave.

Wooden racks carved flawlessly displaying a couple of well crafted bows. Bows that look so flawless resting upon the racks.

Endless lines of wooden arrows resting close nearby with what she deemed to be some kind of work shop that was being used to create the weapons. Some with different carvings on them. Others with some kind of different substances coating the tips.

The same substances she can see resting on a broken down table off in a dark corner inside of separate vials. Vials that she wasn't sure what exactly they contained. She could only guess.

A couple of flawlessly carved blades one after another sticking through a couple of targets hanging up on the cave walls with numerous arrows smashed hard into the center of the targets. Targets that looked as though they have been used daily by the amount of punctures through the wood.

Numerous types of clothing made of fur resting atop of a couple of stones. Fur made from some of the island's most deadliest creatures. Creatures that she has yet to encounter but knew she would in due time.

A small tent off to the side with a sleeping bag resting inside. But what picks up her interest about the tent was not the tent itself but a box just outside of it. A wooden box that is locked on the outside. A box that she could see using her x-ray vision contained something that she instantly recognized from numerous news paper article sketches.

A familiar dark kevlar vest with a similar color hoodie underneath while a bow rests on top. A bow that was much different than the rest. A bow of a different design. A bow that she knew for some reason deep inside meant something to him.

Turning away from the tent and back towards the fire as she sees another stick being roasted over the fire containing some kind of skinned bird slowly turning her attention towards Oliver with a raised eyebrow just as she sees him quickly looking away with a small blush coming across his face suppressing a smirk slowly Kara turns her attention back over towards the fire before a mere second later as she hears Oliver leaning out of his seat turning her attention back towards him unable to help it Kara can't help her lips from curling up into a small smile as she sees Oliver extending the stick with the roasted salmon attached out to her.

" Sorry. It's all i've got…."

Feeling her smile only widening shaking her head reaching out gently Kara takes the stick out of Oliver's hand before slowly as she takes a bite Kara watches with amusement as Oliver grabs a hold of the other stick trying his best to not look her in the eye.

" No it's fine. I'm just surprised that's all."

" About what?"

" About how welcoming you are. We've only just met and you've lead me straight to your camp and haven't even once asked me what my name is or what i'm even doing here. It shows me that somewhere inside you are still human and not a monster that this island seems to take the form of."

Keeping her eyes focused on him as she watches in amusement as Oliver takes a bite from the roasted bird trying his best to not look her way as a noticeable blush forms across his face slowly Kara can't help but do the same.

" I'm sorry. I'm still in a little bit of shock of watching someone fall out from the sky here. I wasn't expecting any visitors or even to be found."

" It's alright. My name is Kara and i've been searching for you for a long time Mr Queen."

Instantly as she sees Oliver snapping his head up to look at her out of the corner of her eyes slowly Kara takes a bite of her salmon.

" You're a hard man to find."

" Who are you?"

Looking up from her salmon and back towards Oliver as she sees him looking over towards her with a look of suspicion across his face slowly Kara's lips curl up into a small smile.

" I think you have a real good idea on who i am. But if you need a hint let's say they call me The Girl of Steel."

Instantly as she sees a look of shock coming across Oliver's face for a split second before it disappears instantly suppressing a smirk slowly Kara turns her attention towards the fire.

" How did you find me?"

" I've been searching for you for a while now. Like i said you're a hard man to find. But i suppose it couldn't be helped. You really didn't want to get found."

" Why did you come?"

" It was especially hard finding you after you covered you tracks remarkably well. Even those that are still looking for you have no idea where you are or even begin where to search for you."

" You still haven't answered my question."

" At first i didn't have any clue where to start looking myself besides the last place that you were spotted in. But to be honest while i was searching, I really was searching for the vigilante known as The Hood. However once i learned some more details needless to say, I wasn't shocked to find out that Oliver Queen and The Hood are one the same."

Glancing over towards Oliver as she sees an alarmed expression quickly forming across his face unable to suppress it as a smirk forms across her face slowly Kara turns her attention back towards the fire.

" I'm not here to bring you back to those savages Oliver. Only if you want me too. I know about what has happened to your loved ones over the last year and for what it's worth i'm sorry.

You may not believe me when i say this but i know what it is like to have everyone that you cherish be taken away from you. I know what it is like to feel angry all the time without being able to shake it off."

Nodding his head slightly slowly Oliver turns his attention away from Kara and towards the fire not catching a quick glance of concern coming from her.

" I know it must not mean much coming from me but i am truly sorry. For everything that has ever happened to you. For every scar inflicted upon your body. For every bit of trauma that you had to endure. Whether it was here or in Starling City. Nobody should have to go through what you have. I heard about what happened to your family.

Your sister dying at the hands of the very same savage that destroyed the lives of hundreds of people in Starling City in just one night. Later finding out that your mother was also partially responsible for even letting it happening to begin with. I'm sorry."

" Me too."

Training her eyes back in on him as she sees Oliver slowly starting to play with a necklace underneath his shirt turning her attention down towards the necklace using her x-ray vision slowly Kara takes a closer look at the necklace before a mere second later as a sad smile forms across her face slowly she turns her attention back up towards his face.

" How did she die?"

Glancing up as he sees Kara staring at him with a concerned look across her face forcing a smile across his face slowly Oliver looks away and back down towards the necklace.

" Cancer. She was diagnosed two years after i was shipwrecked here. She kept fighting and fighting and never gave up hope that i would return home one day. She….she died three months before i returned home."

" I'm sorry."

Without taking his eyes away from the fire slightly nodding his head slowly taking a deep breathe Oliver glances away from the fire and over towards Kara.

" Who did you lose?"

Glancing over as she sees Oliver looking over towards her with a flick of concern across his face turning her attention back towards the fire slowly Kara takes a deep breathe.

" My cousin. There was an attack in Metropolis a couple of months ago by a creature that has never been seen before. A creature that has been named Doomsday."

Feeling a surge of anger building up inside of her clenching her hand into a tight fist closing her eyes slowly Kara takes a deep breathe before she opens her eyes to stare back towards the fire as she uncletches her hand.

" This creature was an absolute killing machine. It was destroying everybody and everything that got in its path. Once it made its way into the city my cousin engaged the creature without showing no fear. Without showing no regret of what he was about to face. Like a true kryptonian."

Feeling her eyes burning up blinking the tears away feeling her hand clutching into a tight fist slowly Kara takes a deep breathe.

" Even though he knew as the battle waged on that the beast was just as strong as him it didn't make the slightest difference. My cousin engaged in a massive battle with the creature that nearly destroyed the whole city. When it looked like he would lose my cousin fought through the odds and slayed the beast but at the cost of his own life."

Suddenly as he sees an intense glare instantly start to form across Kara's face with her eyes slightly widening Oliver looks on with interest as her eyes for a brief second glow bright blue before they return back to normal.

" And what does he get for his sacrifice? His legacy tainted. Not one second after my cousin's blood still wetted the streets the papers started calling his sacrifice into question. Calling out what his legacy truly was about. Even though they know nothing about him. Nothing at all."

Flexing her hand taking a deep breathe with her facial features softening slightly slowly Kara turns her attention over towards Oliver.

" They had painted my cousin a hero for years. A true hero before they tainted his legacy by calling him nothing more than a glory seeking hound dog in a matter of seconds. They called into question everything that he ever stood for. Everything that i had ever stood for. And i just couldn't live with it anymore. I couldn't live anymore among savages.

I was preparing to leave the city when i discovered that the monument that had been created in the memory of my cousin had been destroyed and his body taken from his coffin. And at that moment for the first time in my life, I just didn't care.

I didn't care what would happen to me. I didn't care how my legacy was going to be painted by the press and media. I didn't care how this planet painted me as. I was going to get revenge on all those that dared tarnish my cousin's legacy. I was going to get revenge on the ones responsible for stealing his body.

But then it hit me and i started to think back to why i even began the path of being a hero in the first place. Nobody saw me as one. All i was considered to be was an outsider. Disposable once the job was done. Just like you."

Instantly snapping his attention away from the fire slowly Oliver turns his head to look at Kara.

" I've read about everything that you have done for Starling City. Each and every one of the charities you have established for all those that couldn't afford any health insurance to pay their medical bills.

How you had put more of your family's resources by the day into trying to develop new breakthroughs in the medical field even though your family's company was considered to be one of the most successful weapon's companies in the entire world.

But most importantly all of the sacrifices that you had to make each and every single night. Nights that you would patrol the city killing every single criminal that crossed your path. Ridding the city of some of it's more dangerous characters.

And what was the thanks that you get? Being called a killer. Being called a vigilante that needed to be caught by whatever means necessary. Being called a deranged individual when you were just doing the right thing."

Shaking her head slowly Kara turns her attention back towards the fire feeling Oliver's eyes watching her every movement from his seat.

" When i discovered after The Undertaking that you had suddenly disappeared, I started doing my research on you trying to find out everything that i could about you. And i found exactly what i was looking for."

" Which is?"

" I found someone that would understand. Would truly understand the way that i feel. Understand the world as i see it. I used to believe in standing up for what's right. For believing in helping all those in need.

But i had it all wrong. You can't help those that don't wished to be saved. You can't help those that don't want your help. Those who will agree with anything they are told to believe by all of the powerful corporations that control the world unable to think on their own.

The mindless ants that are just begging to be squished underneath someone's boot. You know this better than most. You tried helping the weak just like i did and i admire you for that but you can't help someone before they truly help themselves first.

Like i've learned. And i've learned something even more important during my travels. Something that was there all along. I was just too blind to see it before."

" And what is that?"

" Only the strong can survive in this world. The weak feed off the emotions and actions of the strong. The strong feed the weak their scraps and keep them happy providing a way of life while in return being allowed to control their very lives. A system that has remained in place for centuries. A system that needs to be broken.

This world may have a few so called leaders running sections of the planet but what if it wasn't like this. What if i told you there was another way. A way to make this dying planet better. Would you help achieve this? Would you help save the planet?"

Glancing down towards his necklace as he sees out Kara looking over towards him out of the corner of his eye gently Oliver starts to play with the chain.

" I know that you are deeply scarred after everything that has ever happened to you. After being here and living through everything that this island threw at you. After losing everyone that you cared about.

I know this because i see it every time that i look in your eyes. I can feel your hatred and your anger behind the mask that you put up. The very same mask that i have put up these last couple of months. I know how you feel and i know that you have this thirst for vengeance deep inside of you that you are holding back.

Instead of holding back you need to release it. Help me change this dying world. Help me take the pain away."

" What are you suggesting?"

" A new age. A new world. A world in which has never been seen before. A world with only one true leader. A world where truly only the strong can survive."

* * *

 _A new age. A new world. A world in which has never been seen before. A world with only one true leader. A world where truly only the strong can survive._

Words that have echoed through his mind for the past weeks. Words that continue to plague his thoughts as he walks through the tough terrains being presented to him in the direction of camp.

A statement that he would only be lying to himself if he didn't admit there was truth to her words. There was logic behind her plan. Behind her vision of how to change the world.

The very same woman that has not left his side ever since her arrival on Lian Yu. A woman that he knew was watching him and waiting for an answer. An answer that he knew what to choose. Even if he was at a crossroads with himself from within.

A crossroads at making the biggest decision of his life. Crossroads of what his mind and heart was telling him to do. A mind that was processing ever single outcome that could come from such a decision. But a mind that was being plagued with different thoughts.

Being plagued to listen to her words. To listen to what she is saying. Thoughts that for some time he wasn't quite sure where exactly they had come from. Up until one point. Up until he felt it. Up until he listened in more closely to the words she said.

Listened in to hear something he never thought he would ever hear again. Listened in to feel something. To feel another's strength. To hear such passion and drive from her voice that he never thought he would ever hear again since another's passing.

Strength and passion that he has been causing him to take a closer look at his companion for the past few weeks in hopes of witnessing it again. In hopes of being able to hear it once again.

A passion to do what she thought was right. A passion that he could feel whenever he looked over towards her. Could feel whenever they had a conversation. Feel whenever she talked with such conviction and drive. A drive that he thought had died long ago with another to never be seen again.

Traits that have lead him to walk countlessly through the island on multiple occasions lost in his thoughts. Thoughts that were quickly starting to become one sided. Started to become much like her own.

The world was truly weak. It was just like she had said. He was disposable. Much like everyone else once their usefulness was gone. Much like he was and the other heroes that had started to defend the planet from itself.

Defended their cities from all those that would try to harm them. Much like his story. The story of The Hood. A masked alter ego he had created once he had returned home with the sole purpose of protecting his city. With the sole purpose of protecting his loved ones from harm. With the purpose of keeping a promise.

The promise to right the wrongs of another. The same wrongs he was slowly taking care of each and every night crossing off another threat for the city off the board. An action that only earned him the title as a crazed killer. A vigilante that needed to be stopped. A vigilante whose actions were not respected. Were not appreciated no matter what criminal was taken off the streets for good.

Much like he now knew to be true for another. To be too true for his companion. An companion that he had heard about and read about from afar. Read about the great achievements she and her cousin had achieved ever since they appeared in Metropolis.

Achievements from saving hundreds of people from death when an airplane had lost control and threatened to crash to even unraveling plots by a deranged billionaire that was slowly starting to gain even more power behind the scenes allowing him the means of his own takeover.

Feats that should have been celebrated. Feats that should have them forever be remembered as heroes. But they weren't. Instead they were being described as a means of showing off their strength according to his companion. Shown as a means of displaying them as glory hounds.

Something he could tell just by spending time with her that she was not. She was not a glory seeker. She was now doing these things to show off her unique abilites. No she was doing these things because she thought it was the right thing to do.

Thought it was her responsibility to use her abilities to help protect the planet. To protect her loved ones much like he did. To protect the citizens that inhabited the planet. A responsibility that wasn't their own.

A responsibility that has each led them to this point. Their own crossroads. A crossroad that could decide the fate of the entire planet. Something he never thought in his wildest dreams would ever happen. Never thought it would be in his hands.

Snapping out of his thoughts looking over towards the horizon seeing a familiar looking stream just up ahead without breaking his stride slowly making his way over towards the river seeing a nearby tree trunk taking a seat slowly Oliver looks around his surroundings unaware that a smile is forming across his lips as he takes in the scenery.

A scenery that could only be described as beautiful. A nice mile long river that would lead down towards a waterfall that he had used once before as shelter. Different variety of birds chirping up in the trees all around him.

Scenery he could often find himself lost in. find himself sitting here looking out towards the horizon feeling at peace. Feeling as though he didn't have a care in the world.

Hearing a small splash coming from nearby snapping out of his thoughts turning towards the sound instantly as he sees the familiar form of his companion slowly rising up out of the water throwing her soaking wet blonde hair over her shoulder onto her bare back with her back turned towards him unaware of his presence unable to take his eyes away Oliver can't help but watch her in total silence taking in her figure.

A figure that he would be lying if he didn't say that she was beautiful. Would be lying to himself if he didn't admit that he was starting to feel something for the kryptonian with the time that they had spent together. But what was it?


	3. Uncovering what was Lost

Gusting winds blowing across miles of miles of empty terrain. Blazing heat coming from above roasting anything in sight. Total silence with nothing but the sound of dust clouds being formed up into the air.

These are just some of the details that could describe a lone barren desert. A desert that looked so barren and void of life. A desert that looked like a death trap to all those that dared to adventure into its domain.

But it was proven to not be the case to some. To the very few that knew what lied deep in the desert. Knew what to seek out. A building. A large building deep in the heart of the desert. A well guarded building that ran deep underground.

What went on in this building most didn't know. Only a very few selected individuals did. But what everyone that called this base their home was something big was going down. Something big was occurring underground.

Something top secret. Something that they couldn't help but speculate about. Speculate about some of the recent news that had made its way here. News of a hero's demise. News of tests being done here.

News that had quickly spread throughout the base in no time. News that had instantly made every man and woman stationed on the grounds be on their toes. Be on their guard with a feeling that something was coming their way.

If only they knew. If only they knew exactly what was going on down below. Knowing their speculation was a reality. The base was storing another. Another being that had recently just passed. A being that presented a great opportunity their superiors couldn't pass up.

The opportunity to learn more about a species. Learn more about what made them so strong. Learn more about how their bodies truly worked. Learn more about the race known as Kryptonians.

A race that was truly remarkable. A race that they had seen take over the headlines in the past few years. A race that was a true threat to the inhabitants of the planet.

The same beings that had shown what exactly they could do. Showed the destruction they could cause with a blink of an eye. Showed how they could truly rule over the planet if they so desired with nothing and nobody being able to get in their way.

An amazing race. A race that presented to them the perfect opportunity to learn more about them in the form of their fallen hero. A hero that had sacrificed himself to once again save the planet from another invader.

A hero that now could be seen laying up top of a medical table with numerous scientists surrounding his corpse. Scientists that have worked on this top secret project for the past couple of months. Scientists that have discovered so much with much more to go.

Discoveries that would change medicine forever. Discoveries that would help change the planet for the better. Discoveries that would help create new weapons that would never leave them powerless against outside forces ever again.

Applying a medical mask over his face turning to look over towards a nearby medical table ignoring the activity of the rest of his medical team from nearby reaching over towards the table as his fingertips s grace a large scalpel just at the end of the table glancing back over towards his subject shaking his head ignoring the scalpel taking a power drill into his hands with an unique drill head at the end turning his attention towards his subject just as he lowers the drill down and is about to make contact against the fallen hero's skin suddenly the scientist stumbles over to the side along with the rest of his team causing vials to come crashing down when he feels the entire building starting to shake.

* * *

Wiping the sweat dripping off of his brow returning his attention back down towards his scope as he sees nothing but a dust cloud forming in the distance that is slowly making its way towards him letting out a sigh leaning back gently a lone sniper rubs his eyes before slowly he returns his eyes back to his scope.

Suddenly without having any chance to react as a red whirlwind goes flying past him unable to keep his balance instantly the lone sniper falls back first to the ground with a thud as he hears a loud crashing echoing through the air causing dust to come flying up completely covering the base.

Shaking the cobwebs away sitting up straight grabbing a hold of his rifle with lightning fast speed as he gets into a shooting position to see nothing but a dust cloud through his scoop just as he sees the cloud starting to evaporate suddenly the sniper's eyes go as wide as saucers.

Lifting her head up slowly rising up from the large crater beneath her feet listening closely for every single piece of movement coming from around her surroundings taking a step forward as she hears the sound of a click coming up from above one of the sniper towers with lightning fast speed turning her head to look over towards the tower instantly Kara sends a blue energy beam from her eyes across the tower instantly cutting the tower in half sending it's remains scattering down in a heap as a dust cloud forms from impact.

Hearing more clicks coming from all around her without any hesitation leaping up into the air instantly twirling around up into the air Kara sends a blue energy line beam all across the second level of the base cutting every single guard in sight across variety parts of their bodies.

Ignoring the screams she hears all around her snapping her head back down below looking through the dust clouds spotting a nearby large metal door without any delay racing across through the air with a raised right fist instantly Kara smashes her fist into the metal door causing the door to dent in slightly as she sees the structure start to shake.

Smashing her fist viciously into the metal door once again seeing the door bend in even more raising up her hand once again just as she is about to send her fist back down into the door feeling a small itch across her back snapping her body around looking up through the dust clouds seeing a couple of guards firing off round after round from their firearms that just bounce off of her chest as if they were nothing just as her eyes glow bright blue instantly Kara snaps her head over towards the far end of the level when she sees a pair of guards instantly being laid out with a series of arrows in their chests.

Cocking back another arrow without any hesitation as he sends an arrow soaring through the air that hits its mark in the chest of a guard at the far end of the level without breaking his stride sliding across the platform instantly Oliver leaps up to his feet to send a vicious back handed strike with his bow towards a nearby guard sending them spinning through the air and face first to the ground with a thud.

Rearing back as he sends a well placed boot into the chest of another guard sending them flying back first to the ground with a thud twirling around as he grabs a hold of another arrow out of his quiver to only unleash it immediately into a guard that had been slowly rising up his rifle towards him just as he grabs a hold of another arrow hearing a scream coming from behind snapping around as he sees a guard kneeling down on the ground with his hands replaced with bloody stumps without any hesitation rearing back Oliver sends a arrow soaring through the air that goes straight through the screaming guard's head silencing him forever.

Glancing down towards the ground as he sees Kara looking up towards him with glowing blue eyes nodding his head just as he sees her returning the nod turning his head back forward without any hesitation racing across the platform without breaking his stride Oliver grabs a hold of another arrow from his quiver as he nears a group of guards that are desperately trying to get up.

Turning her attention back forward clutching her hands into tight fists charging forward with lightning fast speed Kara smashes her fists into the metal door instantly causing the door to crush inward off its hinges.

Racing through a long dark hallway that is being lighted up by a few constant blinking red lights hearing the sound of footsteps racing towards her without breaking her stride charging forward Kara smashes into a group of guards that emerge out of the darkness sending bodies flying into the walls with sickening thud.

Smashing his boot down on an unexpected guard's hand causing a sickening crunch to echo through the air hearing a click coming from behind instantly twirling around as he smashes his bow against the arm of a nearby guard instantly deflecting their aim up towards the sky without any hesitation rearing back grabbing a hold of an arrow with lightning fast speed Oliver drives the arrow hard into the guard's chest causing the man's eyes to instantly from impact before without any hesitation rearing back with all of his might Oliver tosses the guard through the dust cloud and down off the platform.

Glancing around his surroundings as he sees no more guards left standing grabbing a hold of another arrow from his quiver instantly Oliver takes off in a sprint towards the other end of the platform.

Stalking her way forward ignoring the bullets that keep ricocheting off her chest rearing back as she viciously back hands a nearby guard across the face sending his body flying into a nearby wall with a sickening thud turning her head back forward as she feels bullet after bullet striking against the emblem in the middle of her chest coming to an halt taking a deep breathe instantly Kara blows a large gust of wind in their direction sending guard after guard flying back into the wall behind them with tremendous thuds.

Hearing the sound of footsteps quickly making their way towards her from nearby snapping her body towards the sound taking a deep breathe without any hesitation rearing back sending another chilling breeze across the walls without relenting slowly Kara builds up a large wall of ice around the corridor instantly dropping the temperature around the surrounding area before slowly as she sees a group of guards emerging around the corner from the other side of the wall turning on her heels Kara makes her way down the dark hallway that continues to lead down.

* * *

Watching through the safety of a monitor as she watches Kara make her way further and further down into the base snapping her head to look over her shoulder with a mixture of emotions from shock to horror quickly come across Lyla's face as her eyes find Amanda Waller.

" Mam? What do we do?"

Keeping her eyes focused on the monitor right as she sees Kara emerging around a corner and out of eyesight of the security cameras turning her attention over towards a shell shocked Lyla without taking her eyes away from her second in command reaching into her pocket gently Waller grabs a hold of her firearm from within.

With her face only morphing into curiosity keeping her eyes focused on Waller as she watches Waller slide forward barrel revealing a green bullet already loaded in the chamber instantly Lyla's eyes go as wide as saucers.

" Is that…."

" Kryptonite bullet. Only known way how to take down beings like her."

" Are you sure that's wise? What if the press…."

" The press won't get a wind of this. Besides she has been classified as a wanted criminal by the United States government for the murder of Lex Luthor. We have the authority by the president himself to destroy Supergirl if she posed a threat to the country. With after everything that has happened here today, I think we can safely say that she is now become a threat."

Nodding her head slowly turning back towards the monitor as she punches in a series of commands into the computer to see a new security camera feed of Kara making her way down towards the lower ends of the base just as she turns her head to look back towards Waller suddenly as a bright flash lights up the entire room instantly Lyla snaps her head away as she covers her face with her hands.

Smashing through the ceiling tile grate as his feet hit the metal tile with a thud without any hesitation grabbing a hold of an arrow out of his quiver rearing back Oliver sends the arrow soaring through the air that hits its mark against a blinded guard's chest causing the man's aim to jerk up sending round after round from his firearm blindly into the ceiling tiles.

With lightning fast speed grabbing another arrow out of his quiver twisting his body around without any hesitation rearing back Oliver sends the arrow soaring through the air towards a guard at the far end of the room followed by another and another.

Blinking away the stinging sensation in her eyes flicking open her eyes ignoring the sound of gunshots echoing throughout the command center looking over towards the far end of the room as she sees a hooded figure unleashing arrow after arrow sending her personal guards down to the ground lifelessly raising up her firearm just as she takes careful aim suddenly Waller is sent flying backwards to the ground with a thud when she feels an arrow striking clean against her right shoulder causing the gun in her hand to fly a few feet away.

Snapping up to her feet with her firearm raised rearing back as she pulls back on the trigger to only see her round soar over the hooded figure shoulder as he dives to safety behind a corner without lowering her aim slowly Lyla makes her way forward.

Keeping her eyes peeled and her ears to the ground slowly moving forward as she glances around her surroundings not seeing her target anywhere making sure to step through the puddles of blood as quietly as possible just as she comes up towards his hiding spot suddenly hearing the sound of something rolling across the ground looking down before she has any chance to react suddenly Lyla feels herself being launched off of her feet as a blinding explosion occurs a couple of feet in front of her causing a stinging sensation to roam across her face.

Screaming out in pain snapping up into a kneeling position with her firearm raised as she listens in closely to her surroundings hoping to hear the slightest movement for her target right as she hears a puddle splashing from nearby without any hesitation snapping her firearm to the sound rearing back Lyla sends round after round in a scatter shot formation in its direction to only hear the sound of each bullet striking against computer equipment followed by what she deemed to be sparks coming from the destroyed equipment.

Hearing her gun going dry dropping releasing the empty clip with a thud fiddling around with her belt just as her fingers graze another full clip hanging off of her belt suddenly Lyla's eyes snap wide open when she feels a sharp object penetrating her right side.

Looking over to her side seeing her hooded target standing right next to her side glancing down as she sees a knife being driven into her side rearing back just as she brings down her closed fist to only feel it instantly be caught with ease Lyla's eyes widen even further when she feels the hooded figure driving the knife further into her side.

Staring deep into the woman's eyes without any hesitation retracting the knife out from her side with lightning fast speed rearing back Oliver slashes Lyla's throat causing a large gash to instantly form squirting blood out everywhere as he watches the life escape her eyes.

Pushing the lifeless body in front of him to the side with a thud snapping his head to look back towards Waller to see her sweating from the ground as she shakes her head furiously turning on his heels slowly Oliver makes his way over towards her.

Feeling her whole entire body burning up shaking away the sudden dizziness she is feeling hearing the sound of footsteps approaching reaching out blindly as she feels the familiar sensation of her firearm in her hand instantly Waller lets out a scream in pain when she feels a boot driving down hard into her hand.

Rubbing his boot down hard onto her hand is he hears the sound of a crunch underneath his boot pulling back his foot a smirk forms across Oliver's face as he sees Waller cradling her hand to her chest before slowly he crouches down next to her.

" You must be wondering what is happening to you so i'll let you in on the secret. That arrow that was lodged into her shoulder was coated with a small ounce of Wolfsbane venom.

By now its traveling through your bloodstream straight to your heart. It won't be long now until you meet your demise. Whether it's from the venom or by the hands of her is entirely up to you."

* * *

Stalking after the last remaining guard in her path ignoring the rounds being ricocheted off her chest as though they were nothing but spit balls stepping over a fallen guard's body as her boots splash against a stream of blood that has started to spill down the corridor hearing the sound of the man's firearm going dry without giving him a chance to react with lightning fast speed quickly Kara closes the distance between them within seconds before without any hesitation reaching out she grabs a hold of the guard's throat tightly and lifts him up into the air off of his feet.

Staring directly into the terrified eyes of the guard tightening her grip around the man's throat causing a small trail of blood to leak out from his mouth rearing back with a flick of her wrist instantly Kara sends the guard soaring through the air at high speed before mere seconds later she listens to the sound of a glass door completely shattering from impact.

Keeping her eyes on the guard as she sees him not moving from the ground turning her head back forward just as she takes a couple of steps forward suddenly Kara comes to a stop and glances back towards the room where she had just tossed the guard.

Glances back into the room with interest as though something was pulling her towards it. As though something she wasn't meant to see was inside of this room.

A feeling that only gets stronger with every step she takes inside. A room that was nothing like the living quarters she had passed on by. No this room was different. This room felt evil. Felt cold.

Stepping over shards of broken glass instantly crushing them to pieces beneath her boots glancing around her surroundings as she finds so many vials containing substances in which she had never seen before locked away inside of glass containers off in the corner with her interest only increasing slowly making her way over reaching out gently Kara takes a nearby vial containing some kind of green substance inside and eyeballs the substance with a look of confusion as she turns the vial.

Confusion that only deepens with every passing second as for the first time in a while a stinging sensation takes over her entire body as she holds up the vial. A sensation that she was too familiar with. But how?

Placing the vial back down with the others walking a couple of feet away from the containers turning on her heels as her eyes start to glow bright blue with the intention of destroying each and every vial in site with a massive energy beam feeling as though she was being watched in a sudden motion Kara snaps her head to the side.

Instantly as she sees a metal door not too far away with a cold breeze coming into the room from underneath the door vials forgotten turning on her heels slowly stalking her way over looking through an open window as she sees nothing but darkness coming from inside of the room rearing back without any hesitation Kara smashes her right fist directly into the middle of the door sending the door flying inward of its hinges and towards the ground with a loud bang.

Walking over the door glancing around the inside of the room as she sees a small walkway leading towards the end of the room with her interest only peaking slowly stalking forward as she moves further and further into the room to find some kind of pod at the end of the room without breaking her stride slowly Kara makes her way over.

Coming to a stop next to the mysterious object peeking through a open window on the pod as she sees someone or something standing in the darkness without having any time to react suddenly Kara's eyes go wide when she sees the being's eyes light up bright green.

" Metallo."

Instantly as she sees the robotic being rearing back it's arms in a sudden motion Kara raises up her hands up just in time to block the pod's door that had been launched off its hinges sending her gliding backwards.

Lowering her arms looking back forward as she sees Metallo slowly emerging out of the pod rearing back with lightning fast speed charging forward instantly Kara spears Metallo in the chest before without letting go of her grip racing forward with her head down she sends them barreling through the pod and through the wall on the opposite side.

Releasing her grip around the metallic being reaching down grabbing a firm hold of its leg ignoring the pain from the kryptonite from its chest twirling him around in the air rearing back with all of her might Kara sends Metallo soaring through the air towards a far end wall causing the metallic being to crash through the wall in what she deemed to be some kind of armory before slowly with a shake of her head she makes her way after him.

Throwing the pieces of wall debris off of its body with ease sitting up as it sees Kara slowly stalking her way over towards him without giving her any chance to react rearing back Metallo sends a green energy beam soaring through the air that hits its mark against Kara's chest causing her to scream out as she is sent back flying back first to the ground with a thud.

Gritting her teeth ignoring the pain coming across her body rising up to her feet as she sees Metallo rearing back to send another green energy beam full of kryptonite radiation her way rearing back just as she sees him unleashing the beam without any hesitation with her eyes glowing blue instantly Kara sends a massive blue energy beam that collides with his own.

Standing her ground as she sees Metallo slowly moving forward planting her feet in the ground clutching her hand into a tight fist slowly Kara does the same.

Coming feet from him as she keeps her beam at full force against his own just as she sees him getting even closer instantly kneeling down Kara breaks off contact to charge forward and knock Metallo off of its metal feel when she smashes her left shoulder into the robotic figure's left leg causing it to crumble down towards the ground.

Changing course turning around at full speed with a raised fist as she sends a strike to the back of Metallo's head causing the robotic being's head to snap down twirling around without giving it any chance to react rearing back Kara connects with an uppercut clean against its chin sending him flying back with a large thud.

Hearing the sound of clicks coming from her side instantly twirling around in the air without any hesitation rearing back Kara sends a massive energy beam down from high up into the air towards a group of guards that had been pointing their firearms at her causing loud screams from impact to echo through the armory.

Turning her attention back towards Metallo with her eyes only glowing even brighter gliding her way forward as she sees the robotic being slowly attempting to make it's way back to its feet taking a deep breathe rearing back instantly Kara sends a whirling wind towards Metallo.

Holding its ground raising up its right arm ignoring the chips of ice starting to form across its metal arm struggling to make it up right as it watches an warning message coming across its vision as Kara slowly stalks her way forward towards him without having any chance to react after a couple of seconds instantly Metallo's screen goes black as a shut down message comes across his vision.

Relenting the gust of wind looking down towards her frozen foe as she sees Metallo's frozen eyes staring up towards her clutching her hands into tight fists charging forward without any hesitation Kara smashes straight through her frozen enemy sending pieces of his body flying all across the room in ice shards.

Landing down on the ground with a thud looking over her shoulder as she sees the remains of Metallo scattered across the armory with a smirk coming across her face turning her head back forward slowly Kara stalks her way out of armory not looking back.

Turning around the corner stalking her way down a dark corridor that is being lighted up by a few blinking red lights glancing around her surroundings finding two corridors with one leading to the left and the other to the right just as she turns to take the corridor on the right catching a glimpse of a glass door from her left slowly Kara turns her head to look in it's direction.

Seeing a wide open white room with numerous tables scattered about much like she had previous seen inside of another with her interest picking up turning on her heels slowly Kara stalks her way forward towards the room.

Stepping through an open that the automated glass doors have just provided her glancing around her new surroundings as she sees numerous tools scattered all around the room from medical instruments to even power tools just as she turns her head back forward instantly Kara comes to a complete halt with wide eyes as she spots something on top of a table at the far end of the room covered up in a sheet.

A body that was covered up in a sheet. Feeling her body trembling and her heart beats picking up slowly pushing herself forward Kara makes her way towards the table that she can now see is surrounded by a variety of medical tools from scapels to even some kind of special drill bits.

Coming to a stop at the side of the table taking a deep breathe reaching out as she gently grabs a hold of the sheet mentally counting down to three instantly as she throws off the sheet revealing her deceased cousin laying on top of the medical table unable to suppress them tears start to form in Kara's eyes.

Tears that slowly start to trickle down her cheeks as she stares down at her cousin. Her mentor. One of the planet's greatest heroes. Her hero.

Keeping her eyes peeled on his own with her hands clutching into tight fists causing her knuckles to turn white instantly throwing her head back Kara lets out an ear piercing scream that echoes throughout the room causing the whole entire room to shake and glass containers to shatter from the tremendous force.

Snapping her tear riddled face back down reaching out as she gently lays her hand down on her deceased cousin's cheek closing her eyes as she feels tears trickling down her cheeks leaning forward Kara buries her head into his shoulder.

Silently sobbing into his shoulder suddenly as she hears the sound of glass crunching beneath someone's boot instantly Kara snaps her head up with a furious expression across her face towards the sound before instantly as she sees a blood covered Oliver dragging a woman by her collar into the room that looked as pale as snow slowly Kara's facial features soften.

With a look of shock forming across his face releasing his hold on Waller slowly making his way forward as he looks towards the medical table that Kara is standing up against to instantly recognize who it is instantly Oliver's eyes go as wide as saucers before he turns his sights back towards Kara to see her glancing down towards the deceased with tears trickling down her cheeks.

" This is what they do. This is what they are."

Staring down at her deceased cousin's face as she feels her bloodshot red eyes starting to sting suddenly without having a chance to react Kara's body stiffens when she feels Oliver bringing her into an embrace.

An embrace that after a few seconds of getting over the shock reaching out gently Kara wraps her arms around his waist returning the embrace before gently not caring if the tears continue to drop she buries her head into his shoulder.

Keeping an arm firmly around her reaching up as he gently starts to stroke her hair to only feel her grip around him tightening causing what he felt like his ribs breaking ignoring the pain slowly Oliver continues to stroke her hair not catching the movement coming from the ground.

Flicking her eyes open shaking off the intense grogginess she is feeling all across her body leaning her head up through dazed vision as she sees two figures that she could barely make out to be Supergirl and the mysterious archer that had attacked her that she knew to be called The Hood standing at the far end of the room in a tight embrace with a shaky hand reaching back grabbing a hold of a small firearm from the back of her waistband with her hand trembling slowly Waller raises the firearm up in the direction of Kara.

Hearing the small sound of a click snapping open his eyes as he sees Waller taking aim at Kara's back instantly as he hears the sound of the gun going off without any hesitation twirling her around in the air instantly Oliver grits his teeth when he feels the bullet landing clean into the back of his right shoulder blade.

Snapping her eyes open releasing her hold around Oliver as she sees Waller turning the gun in her trembling hands her way instantly racing across the room within seconds reaching down Kara yanks Waller off from the ground by her throat causing the gun in her hands to fall down towards the ground with a clang.

Keeping her eyes focused on Waller's own increasing her grip as she feels the woman desperately trying to break free from her grip instantly pressing her thumb forward with a simple twist a loud snap echoes throughout the room.


	4. Healing

Staying perfectly still as though he was a statue feeling the softest of breezes blowing across his face as his eyes remain forward locked into a nearby river that continues to flow down the valley without a care in the world feeling the slightest of pinches coming from his shoulder ignoring the pain that starts to radiate across his upper body taking his eyes away from the river glancing down Oliver can't help but stare down towards his companion's face to see a completely focused look across her face as she works on his wound.

Works on his wound with such delicacy. Works on his wound with gentle care. Works on his wound with some of the softest hands that he has ever felt in his life. Hands that could snap him in half without any effort. Hands that could break every bone in his body without so much as putting a scratch on them.

Hands that have been working on his wound for the past several minutes with such care. Maybe even hours. Working on a wound that was different from the others he had ever sustained before. Working on a wound that was truly a first of its kind.

Working on recovering fragments of a bullet that had never been seen before. Recovering fragments of a bullet made of a special mineral known as Kryptonite. A mineral that was very rare and often considered priceless to many in the world.

A mineral that displayed so many beautiful qualities once one sets their eyes upon it. But a mineral that had proven to be deadly. Deadly to some of the planet's greatest being. Proven to be the true weakness to any Kryptonians that would dare come near the mineral.

A weakness that many had tried to exploit on many occasions. Noticeably the deceased billionaire known as Lex Luthor. Tried to exploit by not just bringing the mighty heroes to their knees in pain leaving them helpless for the world to see but even to attempts of taking their very lives.

Attempts that had been thwarted each and every time no matter the situation. No matter how the mineral had been experimented on and changed inflicting different scenarios to form. Scenarios from the Kryptonians losing their very minds causing them to attack anyone in sight to even intense hallucinations invading their minds allowing any one's truest desires to come true.

But never anything like this. Never had the mineral taken the form of a bullet. A bullet that could end any Kryptonian's life upon impact. Could have ended her life.

Something he couldn't allow. Something he would allow. Why he still couldn't understand. But he knew one thing. Something that he has been slowly trying to come to grips with in the short time that they have spent together.

He couldn't lose her. He couldn't watch her die. He couldn't watch her being hurt by anybody or anything. Even if she was stronger than him. Physically and mentally.

Facts that didn't matter to him. Didn't matter that she was the superior being. Didn't matter that she was a better human being than even himself. All that mattered to him was her. Something that for the first time in a long time truly terrifies him to his core.

But a feeling that he didn't want to stop. Didn't want to end. Even if his mind would often wander back to his colored past. Back to his troubled past.

A past that he had seen her true reaction to it for the very first time just a short time ago. Seen the horrified look when she had witnessed and seen his scar covered chest and back. A look that had briefly formed into disgust as she had studied his scars with interest.

A look that had quickly vanished once she had locked eyes with him and turned into something he hadn't ever expected to see in another. See a look of understanding. Understanding that somehow she knew what he was feeling.

Knew what it was like. Something he never thought he would see in another's eyes. Never thought he would see until the day he died. A look that was so sincere that shook him to his core. A look that has stayed on her face as she continues to work on his wound.

Continued to work with such focus. With such pain. Noticeable pain that he can see radiating in her eyes with every piece of Kryptonite fragment she had taken out of his wound.

But not once has she complained. Not once has stopped her work. Not once has she asked any questions regarding his old wounds. Something he would be eternally grateful for.

Keeping her fingers pinched down on the end of the tweezers in her grasp gently grabbing a hold of her target with a flick of her wrist as she extracts the last remains of the bullet fragments from the fractured bone slowly retracting her hand as she feels a surge of pain slowly racing up across her body with every passing second feeling a bead of sweat dripping down her forehead slowly Kara retracts her hand and raises up the tweezers up to eye level revealing her prize.

A very small piece of Kryptonite. So small of a piece that could barely be seen by the eye with only one knowing trait revealing the mineral to the naked eye. A noticeable green glow radiating off the mineral.

A glow she can't help but stare at with a look of disdain in her eyes. The same disdain that would always form across her face whenever she came in contact with this. This small mineral that has always caused her countless problems through the years.

Without any hesitation with a flick of her wrist as she sends the Kryptonite fragment high up into the air snapping her head up with lightning fast speed instantly Kara sends a blue energy blast high up into the air at her target before a few seconds later as she sees a small dust cloud raining down from the sky suppressing a smile slowly Kara turns her head back down to look at Oliver to see him looking up towards the sky.

Feeling her lips curling up into a smile reaching out grabbing a hold of some medical wrapping that is resting by her feet making sure to be as gentle as possible without taking her eyes away from his wound slowly Kara starts to wrap the medical wrapping around Oliver's shoulder as she sees him turning his attention back down towards her out of the corner of her eye.

" Thank you."

Glancing up as she sees Oliver giving her the slightest of nods as what she sweared to be a small smile across his face before it completely vanishes giving him a small smile of her own turning back towards the task at hand gently Kara continues to wrap up his shoulder making sure to avoid reopening his wound as best as she could.

Pulling back as she looks down towards her work with a look of satisfaction forming across her face nodding her head rising up to her feet without looking back turning on her heels slowly Kara makes her way out of the campsite and into some nearby woods.

Maneuvering through the grounds as she wanders through the wooded area to come across her destination just a couple of minutes later kneeling down without any delay reaching out gently Kara places her hands down into the water of a nearby stream heading down river.

Gently rubbing away the blood off from her hands hearing the sound of a chirp coming from the trees glancing down the stream and up towards the treeline looking closely as she sees a couple of birds resting atop of a few of the branches that she instantly recognized as some sort of canaries keeping her eyes locked on the birds one by one as she looks through each and everyone of them to have her eyes rest on one particular canary that is staring back at her feeling her lips curling up into a smile rising up to her feet taking her eyes away from the canaries slowly Kara glances up towards the sky.

" I know that we have never met and it saddens me to talk about you in past tense with him. I can still hear the pain in his voice every time he talks about you. I can still hear how much he misses you and wishes that he had more time with you."

Biting down on her lower lip turning her attention back towards the canaries as she watches a noticeable black canary that had been eyeballing her mere seconds ago slowly creeping up towards the end of the tree branch its resting upon letting out a sigh slowly Kara nods her head as she glances back up towards the sky..

" I can understand how you fell in love with him. He is truly a great man. Always looking out for others. Always doing whatever it takes to protect his loved ones even if it meant sacrificing himself."

Locking her eyes with the canary's own as she watches the small black bird leaning it's head out towards her feeling her lips curling up into a smile slowly Kara nods her head at the canary.

" I promise to take care of him. Rest pretty bird. It's my turn now."

Suddenly as she hears the canary letting out a chirp nodding her head turning on her heels slowly making her way back towards the tree line glancing over her shoulder as she sees the canaries taking off into the distance feeling her lips curling up turning her head back forward slowly Kara makes her way back into the woods in the direction of the campsite.

With every step she takes as she gets even closer to the campsite to see a small cloud of smoke forming up into the air emerging out of the treeline looking towards the campsite as she finds Oliver sitting by a freshly made fire staring directly into the flames unaware of her presence making sure to be as quiet as possible without breaking her stride slowly Kara makes her way over towards him before within moments slowly she takes a seat right next to him.

Glancing away from the flames and over to his side as he sees Kara glancing over towards him with a small smile across her face returning the smile slowly Oliver returns his attention back towards the fire.

Sitting in complete silence as she listens to the sound of the pieces of wood starting to burn up from the immense heat turning her attention away from the flames and over towards her side suddenly as she catches the sight of a large black body bag resting nearby instantly the smile across Kara's face vanishes as slowly a lone tear escapes her eyes to the ground below.

Keeping her eyes focused on the body bag desperately blinking the tears away as Kara continues to stare at the bag in silence with only the sound of wood being split echoing through the air just as she closes her eyes suddenly feeling her hand being gently grabbed snapping her eyes open as she looks back over towards Oliver only seeing concern riddled across his face unable to contain them any longer feeling a few tears trickling down her cheeks slowly Kara locks eyes with him as she feels him squeezing her hand.

Remaining perfectly still as she watches Oliver raise up his free hand to gently rubs her tears away with his thumb unable to contain it a small smile forms across Kara's face before after a few seconds of staring at him in total silence leaning forward gently laying her head down on his shoulder slowly Kara closes her eyes as she feels his arm gently wrapping around her waist.

Looking down towards his shoulder as he watches for the first time since they have met an almost peaceful expression forming across Kara's face remaining perfectly still feeling his lips curling up into a smile slowly Oliver turns his attention back towards the fire.

" Oliver?"

Without opening her eyes as she feels her hand being gently squeezed feeling letting out a contentment returning the gesture slowly Kara scoots over closer to Oliver's side.

" Why? Why did you save me? Why do you continue to help me when the deck is stacked against us?"

Glancing down as he sees Kara's eyes still shut closed as a small smile is seen across her lips for the next few seconds Oliver can't help but stare at her in total silence before as he lets out a sigh slowly he turns his attention back towards the fire.

" It's your eyes."

Cracking open her eyes slowly Kara turns her head to look back up towards Oliver to see him staring directly down towards her.

" When i look into your eyes, I see hope. I see her strength in you and i don't ever want to see that go away. Not ever again.

I've only known you for a couple of weeks but during that time you've helped me regain something that i thought i lost long ago. You've given me hope.

You have made this world seem not so bad anymore. I can't even begin to describe how grateful, I am for that. And i will do whatever is necessary to make sure it never goes away. Not now and not ever again.

I know that you are stronger than me. Physically and mentally. Hell you are more of a human being then i could ever wish to be but i promise you that i will do whatever i have to do in order to protect you.

Even to my last dying breathe, I will protect you and i promise you until that day comes, I will keep the darkness at bay. Just like you have done for me."

Feeling her eyes burning up gently lifting her head up from his shoulder locking eyes with him as she slowly raises her free hand up and lays it down upon his cheek instantly causing him to close his eyes without giving him a chance to react leaning forward gently Kara presses her lips to Oliver's own.

* * *

 **Bang! Bang! Bang!**

Unloading round after round into the darkness with only the sound of loud bangs echoing through his ear drums rearing back as he unloads round after round out of his firearm to only slap in a new clip in without breaking his stride as he backs up further into a long corridor in an attempt to reach some backup hearing his clip running dry just as a lone guard reaches back onto his belt to grab a hold of a new clip instantly the man's world goes black and his body goes flying back first with a sickening thud when he feels a bullet hitting him clean right between the eyes.

A dead corpse whose lifeless eyes stares at his murder. A man that slowly emerges out of the darkness with a lone desert eagle pistol still smoking firmly in his hand. A man that is well known. A man that is well feared throughout the world.

A mercenary for hire. The terminator some would call him. Others by the name of Deathstroke. But to his loved ones he was known as Slade Wilson. Former member of an elite division part of the Australian Secret Intelligence Service.

An intelligent man. A well rounded leader. A dangerous man. A man that after a five year absence has returned with a vengeance. Returned more aggressive than ever. Returned more focused than ever.

Returned back in full force. Returned back with his old colors. Colors that would send a chill up and down another's spine. An all black tactical suit of body armor equipped with blue protective plates and composite fiberglass.

Two custom katanas sheathed across his back. Various handguns and firearms resting in numerous amounts of holsters all over while a few knives are hidden all over.

But what sends a chill up another's spine isn't the weapons. Isn't that tactical body armor. No it's his mask. A black and orange mask with solid balaclava fabric surrounded completely by solid black metal.

Holstering his firearm stepping over round casing glancing around his surroundings as he sees nothing but darkness all around him except for a few overhead lights that continue to blink bright red listening closely as he hears the sound of several footsteps approaching his location with lightning fast speed ripping his desert eagle out of his holster instantly with pinpoint accuracy Deathstroke sends round after round up into the ceiling completely destroying the overhead lights causing sparks to come raining down upon impact as the corridor is engulfed into darkness.

Hearing the sounds of lights shattering as he watches the corridor around the corner be engulfed instantly into total darkness coming to a drastic halt reaching back as he grabs a hold of a flashlight from his belt raising up his firearm feeling a tap on his shoulder slowly raising up the flashlight as he shines the light down the corridor to see nothing in sight being as quiet as possible slowly a guard makes his way down the corridor as a few more follow directly behind him a few feet away with their firearms raised.

Keeping his eyes forward and moving with his grip around his firearm only tightening by the second glancing around with his flashlight as he watches the light only reveal an empty corridor in front of him stepping over the body of the fallen without breaking his stride silently scooting a few round casing away with his foot suddenly as he hears the sound of someone stepping down on a round casing behind him instantly snapping around as the guard shines the light back over his fellow guard's shoulders to see nothing in sight breathing a sigh in relief slowly the guard turns his head back forward.

Instantly as his light hits upon a black and orange mask without having a chance to react the guard's world goes black and the flashlight in his hand drops down to the ground with a clunk when he feels a sharp object slashing his throat.

Feeling a stream of blood shoot all over his body reaching up as he catches the lifeless guard's body in his arms raising up his firearm without having a chance to react a lone guard is sent flying back lifelessly when he feels a sharp object slashing across his face instantly causing his world to go black.

Backpedaling down the corridor bumping into another nearby guard as he hears the sound of a large thud echoing through the corridor without any hesitation rearing back a guard sends round after round down the dark corridor as he hears his fellow guard doing the same.

Hearing his clip run dry releasing the empty clip down to the ground with a clang reaching back as he slaps in a new clip into his firearm just as he raises his firearm up instantly the guard lets out a scream when he feels a sharp object slashing clean into his shoulder causing a large gash to instantly open up as his aim waivers towards the ceiling.

Firing off a couple of rounds up into the ceiling hearing nothing but his bullets ricquoting off the walls turning his head back forward feeling a well placed kick landing clean against his chest instantly the guard stumbles back into the darkness bumping into his fellow guard's chest causing the man's aim to waiver before instantly the man's world goes black when he feels a sharp object penetrating up through his skull.

Quickly catching his balance raising up his firearm to aim down the corridor feeling a strong hand grabbing a hold of his shirt instantly the guard feels himself smacking back first against a nearby wall before instantly his eyes widen and his firearm carelessly lands down on the ground with a clang when he feels the sharp end of an object penetrating into his chest.

Rushing down the corridor with his firearm raised as he rounds the corridor to find the entire are engulfed into total darkness hearing the sound of a click echoing through the corridor before he has a chance to react instantly a lone guard is sent back liefessly to the ground with a thud along with a few others when he feels an explosion occurring right before his eyes causing the corridor to shake.

Quietly stepping over the debree sheathing his katana glancing around his surroundings as he sees a lighted corridor just up ahead taken a step forward just as he hears the sound of footsteps approaching instantly rearing back Deathstroke grabs a hold of a knife and sends it soaring through the air instantly causing it to hit its mark against an incoming guard's throat sending him flying back first to the ground with a thud.

Turning his head back forward without any hesitation slowly stalking his way towards the lighted corridor as he rounds the corridor instantly Deathstroke comes to an halt and cocks his head slightly to the side when he sees a figure waiting for him at the other end of the corridor.

A figure that he had never seen before. But he had heard of him. A man known as Ben Turner or better known to the world as Bronze Tiger. A low level mercenary that had been making headlines during his absence along with another.

A mercenary that had been captured at the hands of his former protege. At the hands of who he was proud to call his brother. But a mistake that was made. A mistake to leave this man alive. Something he would discuss with him the next time they crossed paths.

A man that is staring directly across from him with a smug look across his face as he plays with a pair of weapons in his hands. A pair of claws attached to some knuckle dusters on each of his hands.

This trademark. His calling card that would often leave slashes across his victims. A man that he was looking forward to meeting at some point.

Staring directly into the man's eyes as he sees Tiger raising his hands up into a boxing stance rearing back as he unsheathing a katana without any hesitation slowly Deathstroke stalks his way forward towards Tiger as he sees him doing the same.

Closing the gap between them instantly as he sees Tiger jabbing his right claw towards him sidestepping to the side with lighting fast speed as he sends a slash from his katana to hit nothing but air just as he sees Tiger rearing back to deliver an uppercut with his left claw hand in a sudden move Deathstroke brings his katana back down blocking the attack with ease.

Twirling around as he sends a low spinning kick that hits nothing but air just as he turns his head back upward to block an incoming katana strike instantly Tiger staggers back when he feels a well placed knee striking against his face through his guard.

Snapping up to his feet with lighting fast speed as he sends jab after jab towards Deathstroke to only watch the man dodge his attacks with ease letting out a scream of frustration twirling around as he sends a high spinning claw strike that hits nothing but air without having a chance to react feeling a katana slash landing clean against his chest causing a gash to instantly open staggering back Tiger drops down to one knee to look up towards Deathstroke.

Without taking his eyes away from his adversary reaching down touching his newly open gash as he brings his fingers up to his mouth and slowly starts to suck the blood off from his fingers causing Deathstroke to tilt his head with a noticeable smirk across his face instantly leaping out just as he is about to drive his right claw down suddenly Tiger's eyes widen when he feels the end of the katana penetrating through his chest.

Twisting the sword further into his adversary's wound as he watches a blood trail slowly leak out from Tiger's mouth to the ground below in a sudden move Deathstroke retracts his katana causing Tiger to drop down to his knees before him.

Staring down at his adversary with his grip on his katana only tightening slowly raising his sword up just as he is about to bring the sword down suddenly feeling the ground starting to shake along with the rest of the corridor instantly Deathstroke comes to an halt to look up towards the ceiling.

Planting his feet into the ground as he feels the corridor once again starting to shake looking back down towards Tiger as he sees the man looking up with a look of confusion riddled across his face without any hesitation lowering the katana down with lighting fast speed Deathstroke sends a slash down across Tiger's throat instantly causing the man's head to leave his shoulders as his lifeless body flops onto the ground with a thud.

Sheathing his katana glancing back up towards the ceiling feeling the shakes coming to a drastic halt turning his head back forward without any hesitation slowly Deathstroke stalks his way forward.

After what seemed to be mere minutes stalking his way through the corridor seeing a bright light shining down from the open sky emerging out of the concealed base up in the mountains looking around his surroundings as he sees clouds of smoke radiating from all around him reaching up slowly Deathstroke grabs a hold of the end of his katana as he makes his way forward.

Glancing around his surroundings as he sees numerous military jeeps destroyed with most of them still lit on fire sending clouds of smoke soaring into the air while the jeeps former occupants lie motionless on the ground with their firearms drawn just as he tilts his head hearing the sound of footsteps coming from behind in a sudden motion Deathstroke twirls around with his katana drawn.

Keeping his eyes drawn to a pair of individuals in front of his eyes turning his attention towards the male companion as he watches the man throw back his hood revealing a familiar face with a smile forming underneath his mask reaching up with his free hand slowly Deathstroke takes off his mask revealing his face.

" Hey kid. Been a long time."

Returning the smile walking over with a pair of eyes watching from behind gently Oliver brings Slade into an embrace causing a small smile to form across Kara's face from behind unknown to his knowledge.

Instantly as she hears a low whistle echoing through the air as a gust of wind blows through the area snapping her head up as she looks through the sky to only spot a few specks coming in from the distance without any hesitation rising up to the sky instantly Kara charges forward towards the specks unaware that Oliver and Slade are watching her every move.

Just as he glances over towards Oliver instantly hearing the sound of a loud explosion echoing through the air snapping his head back up as he sees explosion one after another occuring in the distance from some sort of blue energy beam slowly a small smile forms across Slade's face.

" I like your choice in women."

" You have no idea."


	5. Join us or Perish

Cold chilling breeze soaring through the air. Rain drops that continue to fall down heavily from the sky instantly watering anything they touch. The bright shine of the moonlight striking down upon the area lightening up the peaceful scenery.

Just many details that could describe this cold fall night inside of Central City. A night that has been like most others in the last few days. Constant rain showers. Cold breezes causing everyone that dared to adventure out to bundle up.

But known to its citizens it wasn't no ordinary night. No on this night throughout the streets an continuing battle incurs right under their noses.

A battle that they could not see with their very eyes. A battle that could not be captured on any film. But a battle that they could hear. If they knew what to look for. If they knew to follow the sound of the changing wind.

Changing winds that continue to roam through the city in heaps. Heaps that felt never ending on this night. As with the rage of another.

An individual that has taken the city by storm for the last couple of months. A man that could be considered the fastest man alive. A man classified as a metahuman like a few other known beings in the world. A metahuman known as The Flash.

Central City's hero. Some would say even it's guardian. But on this night he wasn't their hero. On this night he wasn't a guardian of the city. No on this night he is bloodthirsty. On this night he has let his emotions control his actions.

Emotions that have been bottling up inside for so long in hope to never be unleashed. Emotions thanks to him. An being much like himself. A being known now as The Reverse Flash.

A metahuman that has always gotten the best of him in every situation. A metahuman with the very same gifts as himself. A metahuman that had changed his life forever so many years ago with just one act.

The act of death. The act of killing his mother. An act that had led him to lose both of his parents on that very same night. An act he would never forget. An act that he would repay in ten fold.

An act that has led up to this point. This breaking point that would change his life forever. The breaking point of wanting revenge. Not just for his deceased parents but also for himself.

With his eyes not leaving his target not even for a split second as he races across the streets of the city at high speed leaving whirlwinds in his wake trying to keep up with his target that seems to be just toying with him without breaking his stride as he watches Reverse Flash change course to race up a nearby building without a second thought pushing himself to his limits Flash races up the building after him.

Leaping up onto the rooftop racing forward after Reverse Flash before he has a chance to react instantly Flash feels himself being knocked off of his feet by a vicious clothesline sending him down hard onto the cold rooftop with a thud.

Feeling a vicious punch landing clean against his chin sending his head snapping to the side without any hesitation putting all of his strength into it rearing back as he sends a vicious kick to the side of Reverse Flash's ribs causing the metahuman to roll over to his right holding his side snapping up to his feet racing forward with a raised right fist instantly Flash sends his closed fist down hard connecting across Reverse Flash's cheek followed by another causing the metahuman's head to snap to the side.

Without breaking his stride as he continues to rain down punch after punch that he feels being blocked by a pair of raised forearms just as he leaps up intending to send down a hard punch down to one of his enemy's forearms instantly Flash feels himself being sent flying back to the cold rooftop when he feels a well placed headbutt landing clean against his chin.

Shaking away the cobwebs slowly getting up to a sitting position keeping his eyes on Reverse Flash pulling himself to his feet just as he sees Reverse Flash race away back down the rooftop without a second thought racing forward Flash follows hot on his trail.

Keeping his feet moving as he watches Reverse Flash change across in an attempt to throw him off without taking his eyes away from his adversary instantly Flash changes his course and races away from the metahuman hoping to catch him off guard before after a few seconds just as he sees Reverse Flash heading straight towards him at high speed without giving the metahuman a chance to react leaping forward making sure to throw all his body weight into it Flash grabs a hold of him and sends them crashing through an office building window instantly sending thousands of broken pieces of glass around the office room.

Ignoring the pain radiating across his entire body shaking away the cobwebs looking over to his side as he sees Reverse Flash doing the same gritting his teeth slowly forcing himself up to his feet reaching out with all of his might with a flick of his wrists just as he sends the metahuman soaring through the air in the direction of a nearby wall instantly Flash snaps his head to the side when he feels a well placed punch landing clean against his cheek followed by another sending him spiraling down to the ground with a thud.

Smashing his fists down onto the ground slowly raising himself up instantly Flash falls back down face first to the ground when he feels a well placed elbow landing clean against his lower back before mere seconds later without having a chance to react feeling a hand grabbing a firm hold of the back of his head instantly Flash snaps his head to look up to see Reverse Flash staring down at him.

" You're gonna have to do better than that Barry."

Instantly feeling his face being smashed down to the ground reaching out blindly Flash grabs a hold of Reverse Flash's right leg before without any delay using all of his might Flash sends the metahuman soaring down face first to the ground next to him.

With lightning fast speed rolling over on top of the metahuman ignoring the trail of blood that is trickling down his face rearing back with all of his might Flash sends a vicious punch down that connects across Reverse Flash's jaw sending the metahuman's head snapping back to the ground before with lighting fast speed Flash sends another haymaker down that causes the same result.

Keeping the onslaught going as he continues to send blow after blow down across the metahuman's face causing gushes of blood to spill out from underneath the metahuman's mask feeling his anger only rising with every passing second reaching down grabbing a firm hold of the metahuman's collar raising his bloodied head up from the ground as he sees a small smirk forming across the metahuman's face without having a chance to respond Flash snaps his head back when he feels a headbutt landing clean against his chin before instantly he feels himself soaring through the air to only smash against a nearby wall with tremendous force.

Gritting his teeth smashing his fists down onto the ground slowly rising up to his feet snapping his head up through dazed vision Flash watches Reverse Flash spit up a mouthful of blood down onto the ground before slowly as he makes eye contact with the metahuman to see a wide grin across his face instantly Flash feels a surge of anger rising up within him.

" Not fast enough Barry."

Instantly as he feels a well placed punch landing clean against his stomach throwing a right hook blindly up that hits nothing but air without having a chance to react Flash grits his teeth when he feels a well placed kick landing clean against his lower back sending him rolling forward.

" We've been at this for a long time Barry but i'm always one step ahead."

Just as he turns his head feeling a well placed knee landing clean against his chin snapping his head back forward instantly as he feels a gush of wind striking his face snapping up to his feet looking back forward with a surge of speed Flash races out of the office room after Reverse Flash down the office building.

Keeping hot on his trail pushing himself to his limits as he races up towards Reverse Flash's side to give him a vicious nudge to his side that seems to not affect the metahuman at all just as he tries to do it again feeling a elbow landing clean against his side causing him to stagger a few feet away instantly Flash feels himself leaving his feet when he feels a vicious elbow landing clean against the side of his head before a few mere seconds later he grits his teeth trying to ignore the intense pain he is feeling across his back when he feels himself landing hard down onto the top of a car parked next to the office building.

Feeling blood starting to form inside of his mouth ignoring the pain slowly rolling himself off from the top of the car whose alarm seems to be going crazy filling the once quiet air up with a loud roar rearing back Flash spits up a mouthful of blood down onto the cold pavement before slowly he lifts his head up to see Reverse Flash staring at him from a couple of feet away.

" It's your destiny to lose to me. Just as it was your parents destiny to die that night."

Fighting back the surge of pain running up and down his entire body staggering up to his feet with clenched fists hearing the sound of his earbuds starting to go off from inside of his suit with a surge of speed charging forward Flash spears Reverse Flash hard into the chest sending them flying down to the cold pavement hard with a thud.

Feeling a well placed punch landing clean against the right side of his ribcage ignoring the pain rearing back Flash sends a vicious punch down against the side of the Reverse Flash's head followed by another then another.

Keeping the punches flying as he continues to send punch flying down one after another that land clean against Reverse Flash's face feeling his rib cage being smashed in reaching down with a flick of his wrists mustering up all the strength he has left Flash sends Reverse Flash soaring through the air towards the alarmed car before just as he sees the metahuman's back landing down hard onto the driver's side of the car instantly shattering the window upon impact racing over Flash delivers a vicious blow to the metahuman's stomach followed by another.

Letting out a scream grabbing a tight hold of the metahuman's collar across his suit rearing back Flash sends a vicious headbutt that lands clean against Reverse Flash's head snapping their head back before without any hesitation he sends the metahuman soaring over his shoulder.

Using the car as a crutch turning on his heels seeing Reverse Flash rolling across the pavement with his fists only getting tighter releasing his hold on the car slowly with a limp Flash stalks his way over towards the metahuman.

Seeing Reverse Flash rising up to his knees quickening his pace gritting his teeth with a surge of speed rearing back Flash sends a vicious kick that lands clean against the metahuman's stomach followed by a vicious knee to the side of his head sending him back down to the cold pavement with a thud.

Staring down at his greatest adversary feeling his anger only rising with every passing second just as he reaches out hearing the sound of a pair of boots landing close from behind in a sudden motion Flash snaps his head around to only have his eyes widen at who he sees.

Two beings that he had studied from afar. Two beings that have gone missing for the past couple of months. Two beings that only bring confusion to his mind for their sudden reappearance.

Supergirl or the woman known as The Girl of Steel. Once a hero of the great city of Metropolis. A hero that had gone missing a couple of months ago after an unforeseen event had taken place.

An event that rocked the planet. The event of the death of Superman. The Earth's greatest hero. A hero nobody ever suspected to be defeated. A hero that was considered to be invincible.

But it had happened. He had fallen and so did she. Although her fall was different. She did not fall to an enemy. No in his opinion she had fallen to herself.

Fallen to her grief causing her to do something unsuspected. Caused her to take a life. Caused her to take the life of a known billionaire that had for years waged war against her and her cousin.

An action that had made her an outcast. Made her the most wanted criminal in recent memory. A criminal that everyone was looking for but wasn't able to find.

Not until now. Not until her reappearance here in this city as though she never aged a day. Only her eyes told the difference. Told of how she looked much older than she truly looked. Eyes that are bearing down on him now as if judging him.

The same judgemental stare he is receiving from another. Another lesser being that has been missing for just about a year. A being that had patrolled the streets of Starling City at night being the city's judge,jury,and executor.

The Hood. A Mysterious archer that had shown up out of nowhere killing criminals throughout Starling City. An archer that never showed any mercy. Never showed any remorse for any of his kills.

An archer that had gone missing after the tragic events of The Undertaking. An event that saw hundreds of lives lost in one night from a massive explosion inside of the city.

An archer that stands before him now staring directly at him with unwavering eyes from his companion's side. Eyes that gave away to so many emotions radiating from them.

Without taking her eyes away from Flash taking a step forward as she sees movement coming from behind Flash glancing over his shoulder for a split second seeing Reverse Flash laying back first on the pavement with his chest rising up steadily turning her attention back over towards Flash slowly Kara nods her head over his shoulder.

" Do it."

Keeping his face masked of his emotions shaking his head as he sees movement out of the corner of his eye glancing over to Oliver to see him looking at him with a tilted head slowly Flash turns his attention back over towards Kara.

" No. I'm no murder."

" Then what do you plan to do? Hmm? Capture him? Arrest him and have him thrown inside of a jail cell to only have this all start up again another day?

That is not the way. That way of thinking is not meant for this world. Only the strong can survive in this world."

" This man should be tried."

" By who? Corrupt bureaucrats? The criminal society mocks these laws. We understand this more than most."

Shaking his head turning on his heels slowly Flash glances back and forth between Kara and Oliver while he keeps a watchful eye over Reverse Flash.

" And i know what i'm looking at. You once called yourselves heroes but i see the truth. Your nothing but cowards. Your just like him. Nothing but killers."

Instantly as she sees Oliver moving his arm out of the corner of her eye reaching out gently Kara lays her hand down on his shoulder while keeping her gaze upon Flash.

" No Flash. That is where you are sadly mistaken. We're nothing like him. The man lying behind you is nothing more than a rabid dog that had gotten off his leash.

I won't deny that we're not killers. However our kills serve a purpose. Our kills have saved lives not only in the present by all future lives.

There is a new era on it's way. Are you sure that you're on the right side? This is a one time offer. Join us. Join us in creating a new world. A better world…."

" No."

Keeping his eyes locked on Kara as he sees a surge of anger rush in her eyes to only disappear in a mere second clutching his hands into tight fists slowly Flash watches Kara shake her head.

" Then you leave us with no choice."

Readying himself into a fighting stance without taking his eyes away from Kara as he rears back intending to charge forward at her suddenly as he feels intense gush of wind striking him from behind snapping his head around instantly Flash's eyes widen at what he sees along with the other occupants around him.

A portal hovering above in the air a couple of feet away from them. A portal that seemed to come out of nowhere displaying nothing but darkness within.

Instantly as he sees a black form emerging out of the portal causing it to instantly close up unable to take his eyes away from this new foe slowly turning to face him just as he sees the form look up towards him with some kind of deformed skeleton face in a sudden motion Flash steps back a few feet when the being lets out a loud roar that echoes throughout the air.

Lifting his head up slightly from the ground looking over towards where he heard the roar coming from instantly as he sees a familiar foe standing a couple of feet away from him with his eyes going wide mustering up the last of his strength gritting his teeth slowly Reverse Flash crawls away as his eyes never leave the being's own.

" No…."

Instantly as he watches the being snap its head over in his direction causing a chill to run up and down his spine without having anytime to react Reverse Flash watches the creature emerge right next to him with a loud roar echoing through the air before suddenly the metahuman's eyes widen when he feels a sharp pain being delivered to his chest.

Unable to bring his eyes away as he watches in complete silence the color drain from Reverse Flash's face before his limp body falls down to the ground with a thud just as he turns his head to look back towards this mysterious creature to see the creature looking in his direction Flash's eyes go as wide as saucers.

Without having a chance to react feeling a sharp pain in his chest Flash's eyes go as wide as saucers as he looks up into the creature's eyes before instantly he feels the pain evaporating almost instantly when he feels the creature's hold on him disappearing within a flash causing him to fall down to his knees clutching his chest with deep breaths.

Hearing the sound the creature hitting her intended target in the form of a telephone post causing the post to snap in half sending sparks all across the area keeping her eyes focused on the creature that has slowly made its way back to its feet roar within a blink as she sees the creature disappearing reaching out instantly Kara catches the creature by the throat and slows lifts the creature off from its feet.

Staring deep into the creature's blank white eyes feeling the creature clawing at her arm slowly increasing her grip with glowing blue eyes without any hesitation instantly Kara throws the creature high up into the air before with lighting fast speed she charges up into the air after him to deliver a vicious blow to the creature's chest causing a sickening roar to echo through the sky.

With a flick of her wrists throwing all of her strength into it instantly Kara throws the creature down towards the pavement with tremendous force causing a dust cloud to instantly form upon impact before slowly without taking her eyes away Kara descends down from the sky into the dust cloud.

Not believing what he is seeing as he watches Kara descend down from the sky towards a small crater where a motionless creature is now lying turning his head away from the scene just as he looks back up towards Oliver suddenly Flash's eyes go as wide as saucers when he feels a sharp object penetrating deep into his chest.

Looking up towards Oliver as he sees him slowly lowering down his bow feeling blood once again forming inside of his mouth looking down towards his chest seeing an arrow wedged deep into his chest feeling his body going limp and his world going black slowly Flash falls down to his side and looks up towards the cloudy sky above him before after mere seconds as he feels the darkness overtaking him slowly he closes his eyes.

Feeling her feet hitting the cold ground staring down at her foe as she sees the creature before her starting to stir from the ground raising her boot up without giving the creature a chance to react instantly Kara sends her boot down hard onto the creature's head with tremendous force silencing the creature forever.

 **Author's Notes: Sorry about the long delay. I was having a little trouble writing this chapter as i don't usually write any stories featuring The Flash and wanted the fight between him and Reverse Flash to be special in this. In case there was any confusion Zoom was the creature at the end of the chapter.**

 **On a site note for my mystery reviewer a new TSCC story is under development. It will be similaur to TSCC Skynet Chronicles,**

 **Pootamis**


	6. The Reveal

Immense panic filling the air. An erupting crowd shouting out their displeasure to their superiors bringing their fellow associates into a frenzy.

These are just many of the few words that could describe the scene in front of Central City's Police Department. An department that had been so quiet just mere hours ago to now only to be shouted at with such venom from those every officer had sworn to protect.

Shouted at with displeasure that fills the once peaceful surroundings with nothing but tension that could be cut with a knife. Some with complaints about the recent events occuring inside of the city.

Events that all were directly involved with one person. A being that many still weren't sure what to make of him. Friend or foe. But a being that has caused many problems throughout the months since his appearance.

Problems from destroying small family business stores that had been in a bad situation to only have the hero make it worse to even what had happened on this night.

Multiple car accidents happening on multiple streets causing many to be injured with only what could be described as some kind of vicious gust of wind striking their vehicles just suddenly with only a spec of red and yellow being seen for not even a split second.

Accidents that have occurred many times and too often for the citizen's liking. Caused too many problems than solutions.

Problems that they demand justice for now. Demand in the handfuls with even more agreeing from the safety of their homes as a live broadcast is seen courtesy of every newsfeed across the city displaying the same thing at multiple angles.

Displaying the carnage outside of the city's police department as government officials slowly make their way upon a stage hoping to distinguish the burning flames coming from the hostile crowd.

A hostile crowd that doesn't disappoint in voicing out it's displeasure upon seeing one man being led onto the stage by armed personal. A man that had been voted in to be the mayor of the city to only fail them in most people's eyes. A man that goes by the name Anthony Bellows.

Slowly walking up towards the microphone hearing nothing but angry shouts being directed towards him by many inside of the hostile crowd reaching up to tighten up his tie glancing around as he sees more death glares being directed in his direction closing his eyes to take a deep breathe slowly Bellows opens his eyes to look back towards the crowd before slowly trying his best to tune out the crowd to the best of his abilities he leans his head forward towards the microphone.

" Citizens of Central City…."

Instantly as he listens to the hostile crowd rain down on him with ear piercing boos that echo through the air and down the street while a few continue to shout out angrily at him feeling beads of sweat running down her forehead reaching out Bellows wipes his forehead with the sleeve of his suit before just as he leans back forward a glimpse of red coming from the sky causes him to look up.

Without having a chance to react instantly Bellows feels himself leaving his feet to only land down hard onto the stage back first with a thud as the podium explodes instantly with a tremendous thud.

Shaking off the cobwebs as he instantly feels a couple pairs of hands grabbing a hold of his suit getting up to a sitting position look pack over to where the podium once stood to find it in pieces to only catch a glimpse of red underneath the carnage just as he takes a closer look suddenly Bellows's eyes go as wide as saucers as ear piercing screams echo through the air from members of the crowd when he recognizes the form of The Flash lying underneath the carnage.

The bloodied form of the city's greatest hero. A horrifying sight that causes a chill to instantly run up and down his spine.

" Up there!"

Snapping his attention to look up glancing around the sky with the sound of guns being cocked from his armed personal as he sees a black spec slowly descending down from the sky towards the stage without taking his eyes away after a few seconds as he sees the spec getting even closer revealing a wave of blonde hair that is flowing freely with the wind along with a black cape slowly looking into the being's eyes as he sees her locking eyes with him suddenly as he sees the spec disappear with a flash to only end up standing before him without having a chance Bellows's world goes black when he feels a vicious kick landing clean against his chin sending him flying back off the stage bringing a few government officials with him.

Without breaking her stride twirling around rearing back Kara sends a vicious punch into the stomach of a nearby government official sending them flying off the stage with lighting fast speed before within a blink of an eye turning on her heels reaching out she grabs a hold of another government official's wrist as they point a gun at her.

Pressing down hard instantly as a sickening crunch echoes throughout the air without letting go of her grip lifting the man up into the air with lighting fast speed Kara twirls around in her spot causing a small gust of wind to flow across the stage pushing back a few government officials that are desperately trying to point their firearms at her before suddenly letting go of her grip Kara sends the official soaring through the air towards a nearby building before mere seconds later a tremendous thud is heard over the screaming crowd that is trying desperately to get away from the scene.

Turning her attention towards the end of the stage seeing a couple of officials trying to rise up to their feet with noticeable firearms in their hands racing over with a flash with a series of punches Kara sends each official flying off the stage at high speed towards the cold pavement before in a sudden motion she snaps her head back over towards the dispersing crowd.

Standing still as if she was a statue taking a few seconds to glance around the crowd to hear nothing but panicked screams echoing through the air without taking her eyes away from the crowd turning on her heels slowly Kara makes her way towards the end of the stage.

Kneeling down towards the wreckage that was once the podium throwing a hard piece of wood off to the side as though it was a paper weight reaching down as she grabs a hold of the abandoned microphone to find it dented in rising up to her feet rearing back with all of her might Kara unleashes the microphone off into the sky before without any hesitation rearing back Kara unleashes a blue beam out instantly evaporating the microphone causing a small explosion to occur where the microphone once was.

" Citizens of Central City may i have your attention."

Glancing around amongst the crowd as she listens to the crowd's screaming not comenscing as the group desperately tries to flee away rising up into the air looking off into the distance seeing a good amount of citizens running away instantly Kara sends down a blue energy beam and traces a long line a couple of feet in front of the citizens instantly stopping them in their tracks.

Turning her attention down towards the crowd beneath her feet looking down with glowing blue eyes with a noticeable glare across her face that seems to be slowly silencing the crowd unaware to her knowledge a government official slowly staggers up the stage with a firearm clutched in their hands.

Planting his staggering feet down on the top step of the stage slowly raising up his hands just as he points his firearm up at the middle of Kara's back instantly the official's world goes completely black when he feels a sharp object penetrating through his chest from behind causing his limp body to fall face first to the stage with a thud.

Hearing an ear piercing scream coming from behind glancing over her shoulder looking around the back of the stage as she spots an now deceased government official with an black arrow sticking through his back for a split second Kara's lips curl upward before instantly her expression changes back into a cold stare as she turns her attention back towards the crowd.

" Tonight marks the beginning of a new era. This hero that lays before my feet. Your hero shall serve an example to all those that dare to impose my wrath upon them.

For years, I have protected this planet. Lived amongst each and every one of you with the promise to help this species to the best of my abilities.

To protect the weak from the strong. To do the things most if not all of you are too cowardly to do.

But no more. I will no longer live amongst a society whose pray upon the strong to survive. And it starts tonight. Starting tonight the weak will be whittled out. Starting tonight only the strong shall survive."

Without giving them a chance to react with lighting fast speed instantly Kara takes off high up into the sky causing nearby citizens and news reporters to fly back from the backlash before within a blink of an eye charging forward Kara slowly descends down onto a nearby rooftop just a couple of buildings down from the stage next to a familiar figure kneeling down in the shadows.

Discarding the binoculars to the cold rooftop rising up to his feet slowly emerging from the shadows reaching out gently Oliver wraps his arms around Kara causing a small smile to instantly form across her face before without feeling any sort of resistance pulling her into his chest leaning down he presses his lips to her own for a gentle kiss.

A kiss that seems to last for eternity as they battle for control of the kiss with the scene only getting more heated by the second as rain continues to pour down relentlessly from the sky before after a few moments needing much needed air breaking off the kiss resting her head gently against his own as she slowly opens up her eyes to see a flicker of a smile through the darkness feeling her own lips curling up slowly leaning forward just as her lips graze his own instantly Kara comes to a drastic halt and snaps her head to the side when she hears the sound of someone clapping from nearby.

Someone that she didn't expect to be there. Someone she thought was impossible to be there. A being that she had recently encountered to only watch them die.

A sight that shocks her on the inside as she masks her emotions perfectly as she stares into the face of her foe. A foe wearing a yellow and red suit just like his fallen arch enemy with his cowl drawn back revealing a face sporting a sinister smile that would send a chill up anyone's spine.

" How? We just watched you die."

" Or did you? Time travel. It's so very confusing. It seems i'm always saying that to someone."

Unable to keep his smile from widening without taking his eyes away from his foes slowly Reverse Flash bows down slightly.

" Eobard Thawne at your service or if you prefer Reverse Flash. I hope you don't mind this intrusion but i just couldn't help wanting to meet with the woman who caused all of the work that i have admired for the past few hours.

And your speech. Very inspiring."

" Are you mocking me?"

Without budging from his spot instantly as he witnesses Kara's glow bright blue almost instantly as she separates herself away from Oliver unable to take his eyes away from her cold stare Thawne's smile widens.

" You're angry. I like it."

In a sudden motion reaching back with lighting fast speed Oliver sends an arrow soaring through the air at Thawne before with godly speed as he watches his foe catch the arrow in his hand with ease before starting to taunt him by wagging his finger without looking away instantly a flicker of a grin forms across Oliver's face when the arrow explodes sending the speedster flying back first to the cold rooftop with a thud.

Without any hesitation racing forward with lighting fast speed reaching out grabbing a tight hold around the speedster's throat slowly Kara lifts Thawne off from the ground and high up into the air as she stares at his face with a cold stare that could melt the hardest of steels.

" If you wanted me to join you….I'll you had to do was ask."

Feeling the grip around his throat loosening as a smile starts to form across Thawne's face instantly just as fast as it forms it suddenly vanishes when he sees a sinister smile form across Kara's face as her eyes bore into him.

" And who saids that we need you?"

Just as his eyes go as wide as saucers without having a chance to react feeling a gust of wind striking him in the face looking down as he watches him slowly ascending into the sky rearing back Thawne strikes Kara's arm hoping to break free of her grip to only feel her grip around his throat tightening causing his breathing to slowly start to cease.

Staring up in horror as he locks eyes with Kara to see her staring a hole into him without relenting up his attack Thawne continues to rain down strike after strike down onto her forearm to not feel her grip around his throat loosening.

" I broadcasted to the entire world that a new era was beginning tonight. An era in which has never been seen before.

And it all starts with this city. One of the prized jewels in the entire world. The Flash was just the beginning. Only the strong can survive in this world but you? You Mr Thawne are weak.

You have fallen once already this given night but i wonder truly how many lives do you have left? Let's find out."

Glancing down towards his feet unable to keep the look of horror across his face as he looks down to see himself hovering high up into the sky over a busy street just as he looks back up towards Kara's face before he has any chance to react feeling the grip on his throat disappearing instantly Thawne feels himself falling down from the sky at high speed.

Without turning away from the scene below her keeping her eyes focused in on her falling foe instantly as she watches Thawne's body come crashing down upon a moving car's windshield instantly shattering the windshield into pieces sending glass flying everywhere as the sound of screeching tires echoes through the air descending down from the sky turning her attention back towards a nearby rooftop slowly Kara glides back over towards a waiting Oliver as she sees him standing at the end of the roof as the sound of a loud crash followed by another echoes from down below.

* * *

Keeping her eyes open and her mind clear to the best of her abilities tuning out the blazing alarms that continue to ring loudly echoing through the hallways clutching one of her unique dual swords across her back as she listens to the sound of bullets riquoting off from her hiding spot behind a layed out metal table across the ground slowly a masked woman shakes her head.

" It will be easy he says. Just infiltrate a secure fortress and take care of the target he says. Shouldn't be hard for you he says. Yeah right."

Quietly counting each and every round she hears striking against the table just as she hears the familiar sound of a clip running dry without any hesitation emerging out of her hiding spot in a roll rearing back the masked woman unleashes her dual sword through the air striking the guard directly into his chest sending him back first to the ground with a thud before without breaking her stride she charges forward at another guard that is desperately trying to reload is firearm.

A woman that was not well known throughout the world. But a woman that was hellbent on making a name out for herself. A woman that could be considered cold at first glance. But to some others that was not the case.

A woman that came from nothing to only slowly rise up in the world. Both the business world and the criminal world. A woman by the name of Isabel Rochev.

Instantly as she sees the guard rearing back to deliver a strike with his forearm reaching out Isabel catches his wrist in mid motion to only deliver a well placed forearm strike directly to the guard's chin causing him to stumble back a couple of feet before without breaking her stride grabbing a tight hold of the man's head leaping up Isabel delivers a well placed high knee direct to the guard's face instantly shattering his nose upon impact.

Throwing the unconscious man off to the side hearing the sound of footsteps quickly making their way into the room grabbing a hold of a pair of knives from her suit in a sudden move twirling around Isabel unleashes the knives through the air striking two incoming guards in the chest causing their limp bodys to fall back hitting another pair of incoming guards upon impact sending them tumbling back.

Racing over leaping up with lighting fast speed rearing back Isabel delivers a superman punch directly to one of the remaining guard's face causing his head to snap back before instantly she brings her left forearm up to block an incoming strike from behind before without any hesitation twirling around Isabel delivers a well placed elbow to the guard's cheek snapping his head to the side.

Vicious kicking at the back of the guard's right knee as she watches the man's knee buckle rearing back in a series of mixed punches leaving her gloves covered in blood Isabel sends the guard's bloodied form down to the ground.

Rearing her boot back as she lowers her boot down towards the guard's blooded face to feel a pair of arms wrapping roughly around her from behind causing her feet to leave the ground rearing her head back instantly Isabel sends a vicious headbutt back that lands clean against the guard's face causing his hands to instantly leave her waist before just as her feet hit the ground leaping up into a twirl Isabel delivers a high kick that lands clean against the guard's neck causing a sickening snap to echo through the air.

Hearing the sound of a moan coming from behind in a sudden move retrieving her dual sword from her back twirling around with pinpoint accuracy Isabel sends the blade crashing down through the guard's chest causing the guard's eyes to widen instantly.

Staring directly into the man's eyes as she feels his hands roughly grabbing her wrists shaking off his hold with her grip around the sword only tightening with a twist of her wrists Isabel sends the sword even deeper into the man's chest before after a couple of seconds slowly she rises up to her feet when she watches the life escape the guard's eyes.

With only the sound of her heels clanging against the cold floor walking through the small puddles of blood leading up to her destination as she comes towards a pair of deceased guards reaching down in a jerking motion Isabel rips out her dual sword from a deceased guard's chest before slowly without breaking her stride she emerges out of the room into a dark hallway with only the bright red lights of a couple of alarms lighting her way.

Keeping her eyes forward constantly glancing around for even the slightest of movement bringing her footsteps to a slow stride trying to mask any sound they might be giving off with her grip around her dual swords only tightening that continue to leave a small trail of blood behind her after a few minutes of walking through the darkness just as she is about to pass by a metal door suddenly Isabel comes to a drastic halt and looks through the window of the door with wide eyes.

Wide eyes from everything she is seeing before her very eyes. A scene that she could never possibly even imagine. A scene that didn't look like it could be real. But it was.

Some kind of medical room. A dark medical room with numerous beds spread out across the room with each sporting a patient strapped heavily down to the bed's railing. A room whose only light is being directed to them by a side room at the far end of the room.

With her interest only picking up by the second emerging inside of the room without taking her eyes away from the end of the room being as quiet as possible slowly Isabel makes her way through the room occasionally glancing at every bed she passes on by to see each patient in some kind of sleep state.

Emerging at the end of the hallway turning towards the side door as she slowly makes her way forward to look through the small window to see some kind of projection being displayed across a wide screen covering up most of the far wall with numerous men and women watching the projection as though in some kind of trace slowly Isabel's eyes widen slightly as she glances around the inside of the room.

" What the hell is this? What the hell is going on?"

" A reeducation program some would say."

In a sudden motion twirling around looking towards the end of the room as she sees her target standing beside one of the medical beds looking down towards a sleeping patient with her grip around her swords tightening Isabel keeps her eyes locked on him.

" Some others have called it a total reboot of one's mind. I never truly have ever liked that term. I see it as more of helping open one's eyes."

Retracting his hand away from the bed railing turning his head to look towards the end of the room slowly a lone blonde hair man smiles up towards Isabel.

" It is good to finally meet you Ms Rochev."

" Darhk."

Instantly as she charges forward to only feel her body come to a drastic halt as though she was paralyzed looking on with wide eyes without having a chance to react Isabel feels herself soaring through the air to only smack against a nearby wall with a tremendous thud.

Shaking off the cobwebs snapping her head to look up instantly as she feels as though her throat is being tightly squeezed discarding her dual swords down to the ground reaching up Isabel grabs a hold of her throat as she feels her feet leaving the ground.

Locking eyes with Darhk releasing a hand from her throat down to her suit as her fingers graze a knife attached to her belt instantly Isabel grits her teeth trying to shake off the pain she is once again feeling in her back when she feels herself smashing up against a nearby wall once again.

Trying to shake off the immense pain she is feeling from her throat gasping for breathe grabbing a hold of her blades in a sudden motion smashing her blades down into the cold floor slowly rising up to wobbly feet twirling her dual swords around as she stares at a smirking Darhk to see him waving her over getting into a fighting stance just as she takes a step forward instantly Isabel watches Darhk go flying across the room and go crashing through a wall causing the whole entire room to shake when a black blur crashes into him.

Stumbling down to one knee breathing in slowly glancing up as she locks eyes with a newcomer that she could instantly recognize to be Supergirl standing before her with a slight change in her costume without getting a chance to respond Isabel watches Supergirl slowly stalk her way forward through the room in the direction Darhk had been sent in.

Slowly emerging out of the rumble stumbling up to his feet just as he turns his head suddenly without having a chance to react feeling a vicious punch landing clean against his cheek followed by another Darhk feels his head snapping to the side from the force before instantly he feels himself once again leaving his feet to only land on the cold ground with a thud.

Sitting up to a sitting position feeling a couple of gashes across each of his cheeks opening up by the second causing a trail of blood to trickle down his face to the ground below stumbling up to his feet keeping his gaze locked on his stalking foe forcing all of the magic in his body into his next attack in a sudden motion Darhk raises up his right hand hoping to push back his opponent.

Feeling a intense breeze striking against her chest as though she was walking through a blizzard without breaking her stride slowly Kara stalks forward pushing through the sensation as she keeps her gaze locked upon Darhk before after a few seconds as she closes into arm's distance from him with a flash of speed reaching out Kara roughly grabs a hold of his wrist and twists it upward causing the sensation to evaporate instantly.

With a flick of her wrist as the sound of a sickening snap echoes through the air hearing the sound of Darhk letting out a scream of pain releasing her hold around his wrist causing him to fall down to his knees clutching his wrist without giving him a chance to react rearing back Kara viciously kicks Darhk in the head causing his head to snap back.

Staring down into the dazed eyes of her foe with lighting fast speed reaching down grabbing a tight hold around his throat slowly Kara lifts Darhk off from the ground and into the air before just as she feels him desperately trying to break her hold around his throat to no prevail with her eyes slowly turning bright blue without any hesitation instantly Kara sends a blue energy beam straight through Darhk's chest causing a gaping hole to be seen directly in the middle of his chest.

Locking eyes with her foe as she feels blood starting to drip down onto her arms just as she sees Darhk's eyes start to roll back into his head suddenly hearing the sound of a couple of loud explosions coming from nearby causes Kara to snap her head towards the sound.

Dropping Darhk's lifeless body to the ground with a thud turning on her heels slowly making her way through the opening in the wall as she sees a trail of smoke leading towards a side room off to the side glancing through the window instantly Kara's eyes widen slightly for a split second when she sees countless bodies one after another lying lifelessly down on the ground while a couple of electrical sparks can be seen coming from the far end wall.

Turning her gaze away from the destroyed side room and back forward glancing around her surroundings as she sees the very same situation inside of the current room she is in with countless bodies strapped down tightly to hospital beds with noticeable puddles of blood trailing down the beds to the ground without paying it a second thought turning away from the beds slowly Kara makes her way out of the room and around the corner.


	7. Deadly Alliance

Ignoring the slight breeze running through the air causing her long blonde hair to flow freely with the wind arriving at her destination descending down from the sky looking around her surroundings as she finds herself standing in the center of some kind of large garden with a small fountain still running just a couple of feet away trying to keep the look of shock from forming across her face glancing around Kara can't help but get lost looking around her surroundings with a sense of awe radiating through her.

Awe that continues to deepen with every passing second she looks around her surroundings with only one word running through her mind.

Beautiful. Well kept garden hedges as far as her eyes can see leading in all different directions like a giant maze. Numerous flowers of different varieties growing at the edges of the hedges with some even hanging on the hedges themselves.

A large water fountain shooting out a small stream of water down with a statue in the shape of an giant q overlooking the fountain while a nearby bench is seen not to far away.

A sight that continues to take her breath away as she watches the ever steady flow of water making its way through the fountain. A sight that she knew deep down she would be spending much of her free time at in the near future.

" This was my favorite spot too."

Feeling her lips twitching upwards glancing away from the fountain looking over her shoulder as she watches Oliver make his way over towards her with a noticeable grin across his face feeling her lips curling up into a smile nodding her head slowly Kara turns her attention back towards the fountain.

" It's beautiful. This is your family's garden?"

Coming to a stop by her side glancing over towards her smiling face seeing the sun shining perfectly down upon her giving her an almost angelic feature nodding his head reaching out gently Oliver takes Kara's hand within his own before slowly he turns to look back towards the fountain.

" My family has had this garden for as long as i can remember. I can remember so many good times happening here on these grounds.

I remember playing out here for hours with Thea until it was so dark that we could see our hands in front of our faces. Just over there was my sister's favorite hiding spot when we used to play hide and seek."

Following his eyesight as she sees a small opening in one of the hedges that is covered up entirely by a few rows of lilies with her smile only widening turning her attention back over towards Oliver seeing him staring directly at the lily's as though he was losing himself in a memory without looking away gently Kara gives his hand a squeeze instantly causing her to witness him snapping out of his thoughts to turn towards her with a smile across his face.

" Well then we'll just have to create some more good memories now won't we?"

Keeping her eyes focused on him feeling her hand being gently squeeze with her smile only widening gently Kara returns the favor before slowly she turns her attention to look over his shoulder towards the mansion in the distance.

" Care to give me the grand tour?"

With the slightest of nods giving her hand a gentle tug turning on his heels slowly Oliver leads Kara back through the hedges in the direction of the mansion off into the distance unaware that a smiling Kara is taking in the surrounding scenery with awe.

The same awe that continues to follow her as she feels herself being lead through countless rooms throughout the entire mansion barely registering a single word that is being directed her way.

Awe from even being in the position that she is in right now. Awe from being inside of a mansion that looked as though it was made for a king and queen.

But an empty mansion. A mansion that felt as though it was haunted. Countless tarps and plastic covering up every single piece of furniture resting inside. Empty kitchens that looked as though they had never been touched before.

A sight that she knew wasn't true. This place had once housed one of the most powerful families in the entire world. A family that she now knew to be broken leaving only pain behind.

Pain that she could still see in his eyes with every single room they enter. Pain she so wished she could just take away from him.

But pain that she knew was only making him stronger with each passing day. Making him want to seek vengeance upon all those that had taken his loved ones away. Making him do the things that nobody else has had the courage to do.

The very same pain that she can feel deep inside of herself. Only to a lesser degree.

Snapping out of her thoughts looking around her surroundings finding herself being lead down a dark hallway on the second floor just as she turns towards Oliver to see him staring off ahead into the darkness before she has a chance to respond seeing him opening up a nearby door on the right feeling the slightest of tugs turning her attention towards the open doorway instantly Kara raises up an eyebrow at what she sees.

A reaction that doesn't go unnoticed by Oliver who is desperately trying not to grin at her. A room that looked to be spotless. Too spotless.

" Not what you expected?"

Unable to keep the look of shock across her face taking a quick glance over to her side seeing a grinning Oliver staring directly at her feeling her lips curling up into a smile slowly Kara turns her attention to look back around the room.

" I was expecting something...not quite like this."

Turning her attention away from a large bedroom window off into the distance that is overlooking the grounds and back to her side as she sees Oliver looking at her with a raised eyebrow with her smile only widening gently Kara gives his hand a squeeze.

" After everything that happened to you on Lian Yu and all of the time that you lost there, I was expecting this room to look more like a teenager's room.

You know clothes scattered everywhere. The smell of pizza and body odor. But when you look around this room you don't see any of that."

Nodding his head slowly Oliver glances around the familiar sight of what he once called his bedroom before he turns his sights back on Kara.

" We all have to grow up sometime. Just some quicker than most."

Slightly nodding her head as she watches Oliver tilt his head up slightly with his eyes drifting as if he is reliving a memory gently giving his hand a squeeze reaching out gently Kara wraps her free hand around the back of his neck and steers his face over in her direction.

" It's okay."

Snapping out of his thoughts locking eyes with Kara as he feels her gently starting to stroke the back of his hair in a smooth motion instantly making him feel calmer by the second reaching out gently Oliver wraps his arms around her waist.

" You don't have to tell me about what happened to you out there. I don't think anybody can truly understand the horrors that you faced out there on that island but know this.

I'm here for you and i'm not going anywhere. Not now and not ever. I'll always be here to listen and take away the pain when it is too much to bare."

Forcing a smile across his face nodding his head looking away from Kara as he looks back around his former bedroom with his facial features changing despite his best efforts to suppress them feeling Kara smooth stroking motion coming to an halt slowly Oliver turns back to look at her to see her looking at him with a strained smile across her face.

" We don't have to stay here if you don't want to."

" What makes you think that i don't?"

Unable to keep his eyes locked on her own looking away down on the ground feeling a hand gently cupping his chin slowly Oliver looks back into Kara's eyes when he feels his chin being lifted up.

" You're a terrible liar. Anybody that spends more than two minutes with you can clearly see how uneasy you have looked ever since entering this room.

Hell even entering inside of this mansion. We don't have to stay here if you don't want to. You have nothing to prove to anyone."

" I'll be okay. At least until we can find someplace else to stay. Can i tell you something?"

Nodding her head gently Kara starts to stroke Oliver's cheek instantly watching him close his eyes as he leans into her touch.

" It's not the mansion that is making me uneasy. It's the city."

Taking a deep breathe slowly Oliver opens his eyes and stares deep into Kara's own.

" I've lost so much here. Laurel….Thea and i just…."

Briefly closing his eyes taking a deep breathe slowly Oliver reopens his eyes to see Kara staring directly into his own with a look of concern across her face.

" I just don't know how much more, I can take. When i finally arrived back home and found out that Laurel was gone, I felt like my whole world was shattered.

There hadn't been a day that had gone by that i didn't consider taking my own life just to be with her again."

" Why didn't you?"

" Thea. When i felt down and couldn't stand up on my own two feet she was there. If it wasn't for her then i wouldn't be standing here today.

She knew everything. Knew that i was the vigilante. She was the only one that supported me and continued to fight and believe in me.

When she died a part of me died. That night, I found her killer and i drove an arrow straight through his heart.

After that night, I swore that i would never come back to this city. A city that had taken everything from me."

Feeling her eyes stinging blinking away the tears that are threatening to fall nodding her head leaning forward gently Kara presses her lips to Oliver's own before pulling back to rest her forehead gently against his own.

" The first chance that we get we'll leave this city for good. I promise. I just need you to hold on for a little while. Okay?"

Nodding his head gently letting out a sigh opening his eyes looking deep within her own as he sees nothing but sincerity and concern radiating from her eyes forcing a smile across his face leaning back forward Oliver presses his lips back to Kara's own for a gentle kiss that only gets more heated by the second.

Returning the kiss with equal passion pulling his head closer to her own as she feels his tongue gently licking at her lips opening her mouth giving him access trying to suppress giving out a moan without releasing her hold slowly back peddling feeling her knees hitting up against the soft fabric of the bed sheets hanging off the bedroom bed deepening the kiss without any hesitation slowly Kara lowers herself down onto the mattress bringing Oliver with her.

Feeling his hand roaming downward unable to keep the smile from across her face finding her way underneath his shirt as she gently starts to explore the feeling of his expose chest to only feel his hands finding their target resting firmly underneath her backside rearing back just as she slowly starts to pull his shirt upwards suddenly as she hears the sound of a door creaking opening from the bottom floor breaking off the kiss snapping open her eyes instantly Kara turns her attention over towards the open doorway.

" What is it?"

Keeping her eyes focused on the open doorway blocking out all sound from around her listening closely hearing the sound of a few pairs of feet walking around the bottom floor instantly Kara's eyes start to glow bright blue.

" We've got company."

Without turning her eyes away from the open doorway feeling Oliver's body leaving her own scooting over the edge of the bed and to her feet glancing over her shoulder seeing Oliver grabbing a hold of a firearm that he had hidden away beneath one of the pillows turning her attention back over towards the doorway being as quiet as possible slowly Kara makes her way forward through the open doorway making sure to keep her ears open for even the slightest of sounds coming from down below.

Only hearing the sound of a hushed conversation coming from down below silently stalking her way over towards the balcony looking down as she sees a man that she had met previous named Slade Wilson along with a younger woman that she had encountered just a short time ago talking amongst themselves unware of her presence leaning forward as she listens into their conversation feeling a hand gently resting down on her shoulder turning her attention away from the group looking over her shoulder as she sees Oliver's face relaxing turning her eyes back to normal slowly Kara looks back down towards them.

Tucking the firearm into the back of his jeans without taking his eyes away from his guests making his way across the balcony and over towards the steps leading downward as he slowly descends down the steps with Kara in tow to see his long time friend Slade Wilson along with Isabel turn their heads up towards him.

" It's good to see you again kid. Under better circumstances."

Feeling a slight smile coming across his face reaching out Oliver brings Slade into an embrace that he feels being returned in full not catching the smile that briefly comes across Kara's face from behind.

Breaking off the embrace turning his attention over towards Kara seeing her eyeballing his companion with a slight nod over in her direction reaching out Slade extends his hand out over towards her.

" And i do believe that i've already met this lovely lady. Again i wish it was under better circumstances but work calls."

Feeling her lips curling up reaching out gently Kara takes Slade's hand within her own and gives it a firm shake before she turns her attention over towards the mysterious brunette watching the scene with interest.

" I believe you two have already met. May i introduce to you Ms Rochev but others around the world know her as Ravager."

Straighten herself upward reaching out reaching out Isabel extends a hand out towards Oliver.

" It will be a pleasure working with you Mr Queen."

Feeling her hand being gently grabbed to be given a firm shake as she watches a curious look form across Oliver's face suppressing her emotions Isabel keeps her blank expression across her face.

" Rochev? If you don't mind me asking did you used to intern for my father?"

Unable to suppress her emotions any longer as a small smile forms across her face slowly Isabel nods her head.

" I'm glad that you remember me."

" You two know each other?"

Glancing away from a smiling Isabel turning his attention over towards Kara slowly Oliver nods his head.

" Yeah. Isabel used to sneak soda to Thea and I on the days my dad brought us into the office when i was younger. Candy too."

Taking her eyes away from Oliver looking over towards Isabel with a eyebrow raised Kara watches her simply shrug her shoulders.

" What can i say? I like kids and you can't tell me that you wouldn't jump at the chance to mess with a billionaire's kids."

Feeling her lips tugging up into a smile shaking her head slowly Kara glances back and forth between the occupants of the room.

" You said that you interned at Queen Consolidated?"

" That's right. Well i did for a short while. To make a long story short some thought that i was having an affair with Mr Queen which i clearly wasn't leading to my unexpected termination from the company.

Funny enough though not even a week after being terminated, I was notified of a large sum of money being deposited into my account by an unexpected doner.

When i asked the manager about this he claimed a well dressed young man and little girl had made the donation asking to not ever be named or for their parents to ever find out before they retreated out of the bank with haste.

I guess that i made quite a better impression than i thought huh Oliver?"

Feeling everyone's eyes turning to look towards him feeling his cheeks slightly burning looking anywhere but them slowly Oliver nods his shoulders.

" It was the least that i could do. Besides Laurel the only person that didn't look at Thea and I as pampered rich kids was you. At least now some sort of justice has been given with my mother being in jail."

Reaching out gently Kara takes Oliver's hand within her own and gives it a squeeze before she turns her attention back over towards Slade.

" So what's the plan kid?"

* * *

 **Citizens of Central City may i have your attention please….**

Keeping his eyes locked onto the screen in front of him as he watches the latest recording of a televised news feed coming from Central City only from a mere few days ago with countless members of military personal surrounding him from his advisors to even his top generals just as he watches the meta human known as Supergirl sends a large wave of blue energy from her eyes instantly causing him to listen to screams being heard coming from the broadcast unable to look at the screen any further the president takes his eyes away from the screen and looks down towards the large table in front of him.

Getting the reaction she was hoping for glancing over towards a nearby agent as she nods her head signaling to stop the footage slowly a well dressed woman turns her head back over towards the president to see him eyeballing the table.

A woman whose opinions were well heard and trusted amongst those in the room. Amongst all those that worked closely with the president. The vice president herself Susan Brayden.

" As you can see Mr President the situation is only getting worse by the minute. I think everyone here can agree with me that we owe this extraordinary being an unpayable debt for everything that she has done for this planet in the past.

However recent actions show now that she can't be bargained or reasoned with and is now becoming clear that she has become the very thing that she swore to protect us from.

I know that this won't be a popular decision among us and among the american people but it is in my opinion that this woman needs to be stopped whatever means necessary. This Supergirl needs to be stopped before more innocent lives are taken."

Turning his attention away from the table and back up towards Susan seeing movement out of the corner of his eye glancing over as he listens to one of his advisors whispering encouragement into his ear after a few seconds letting out a sigh leaning back in his chair the president links his hands together.

" How do you propose that we stop this woman? Recent records have showed that she cannot be stopped."

" Those same reports also described the same for her cousin but they were proven to be inaccurate. We now have a solution to this problem."

Unable to keep the look of intrigue off from his face watching closely the president sees Susan nodding her head back at the agent standing next to the screen before as he listens to the screen coming back to life slowly the president turns to look back towards the screen.

Instantly as he watches some sort of lab being displayed from a live feed on the screen keeping his eyes locked on the footage just as he opens his mouth suddenly the president's eyes go as wide as saucers at what he sees before in a sudden motion he snaps his head to look back towards Susan to see a blank expression across her face.

" What is this? Why are you keeping that thing alive?"

Turning her attention away from the screen seeing the president's facial features hardening by the second keeping the blank expression across her face slowly Susan locks eyes with him.

" This Mr President is the final solution."

" To doom us all!?"

" No but to provide us with a weapon. A weapon that can defeat any enemy. A weapon that we can now control."

Looking away from her eyes and back towards the screen as he looks up to see a pair of red glowing eyes staring back at him through a large metal door feeling a chill running up and down his spine the president can't help but keep his eyes locked on with the creature's own.


	8. Doomsday

Soaring through the air feeling the slightest of cold breezes striking against her bare skin seeing her destination coming up just ahead making sure to keep a firm grip a hold of the package in her arms increasing her speed as she sees the massive fortress before her slowly descending down from the air with a smile coming across her face gently Kara releases her hold around Oliver's waist and looks up.

Looks up towards the massive structure standing just a couple of feet away from her now. A massive fortress that has stood here hidden in the Arctic. A structure that has been used as a base of operations for years.

A secret base. Her own personal safehouse that could be used whenever she needed. The Fortress of Solitude.

An fortress made entirely of crystal and ice. A fortress that she had been to many times. Times in which she was trained by her cousin to do battle. A fortress used not only as a battle ground but also a learning center.

Without any delay looking away from the crystal entrance doors looking down towards the snow as she glances around the snow suddenly seeing a golden glimpse of the object that she is seeking leaning down gently Kara scrubs away at some snow revealing a large golden key to much of the shock to Oliver before reaching out she gently picks up the key and turns to look at Oliver.

Eyeballing the key in her hands finding it to be one of the biggest keys that he has ever seen in his life hearing a giggle coming from above Oliver turns his attention upward to see Kara smiling at him.

" You didn't that it would be that easy did you? This key is made millions of pounds of a mineral called north star. Only a selected few can pick it up."

Seeing her companion nodding his head with still traces of shock across his face knowing what is about to happen suppressing a grin turning her head back towards the entrance reaching out Kara extends the end of the key out towards a small section of the entrance doors where a symbol of krypton is seen before instantly as a small glow radiates from the key suppressing a smile suddenly Kara turns her attention over towards Oliver as she listens to the doors sliding over to the side.

Glancing over towards her companion seeing a look of pure shock that he is desperately trying to hide from his face suppressing a grin reaching out gently Kara takes Oliver's hand within her own before with a gentle tug feeling no resistance coming from him slowly she starts to lead him through the open entrance and inside of the fortress.

Unable to speak a word glancing around his surroundings finding a mixture of crystals of ice shards all around himself creating so many structures as far as his eye can see trying his hardest to keep the look of shock from across his face to the best of his abilities as he continues to look around the entrance in awe not catching the amused look across Kara's face feeling his hand being squeezed turning his head back forward instantly Oliver's eyes go as wide as saucers.

Suppressing the urge to let out a giggle from his shocked expression turning her head forward looking up a small smile forms across Kara's face.

" Jor-El and Lara-El. My cousin's late parents. Remarkable people. Honorable people. Even to the death.

They sent my cousin here to this planet even when they knew there was a chance they would never see their son again."

" What happened to them?"

" My cousin and I come from a planet called Krypton. His parents were scientists on the planet. When they discovered that the planet was in danger they tried to convince their colleagues of the impending danger they were about to face.

But nobody would listen. They told my parents of the danger and a decision was made. My parents told me that they were sending me to Earth along with my cousin hopefully to reunite with them in time.

I was assigned to watch over my cousin until the day that i deemed he didn't need protecting anymore."

Taking her eyes away from the statues of her fallen uncle and aunt turning her head to look at another pair of crystal statues feeling her lips tugging up Kara nods her head at the new statues.

" These are my parents. Zor-El and Alura Zor-El. There hasn't been a day that goes by that i don't miss them. There is still so many questions that i wished, I had asked them.

I know that they would have loved to meet you."

Looking away from the statues blinking away the stinging sensation in her hands forcing a smile across her face feeling her hand being gently squeezed turning towards Oliver seeing him looking at her with a slight smile returning the gesture with a gentle tug turning back forward slowly Kara leads Oliver further into the fortress.

" Your cousin built all this?"

Turning her attention back over towards Oliver seeing him looking up towards another floor of the fortress nodding her head making sure to keep a firm hold on his hand ascending into the air slowly Kara flies up towards another section of the fortress.

" Some of it. The outside structure he mostly built by himself but the inside though he did have some help designing."

Feeling his feet hitting the ground looking away from Kara instantly as he turns his head to look forward to see the entrance to some kind of large green house not too far away unable to keep the look of shock from his face not putting up any sort of resistance slowly Oliver feels himself being lead forward into the greenhouse.

A greenhouse that he just didn't see how was possible. Not in this atmosphere. Not with the cold temperature all around them.

But oddly enough not in here. Not ever since he had stepped foot inside of the fortress.

A greenhouse that was so large containing so many different variety of plants. Some that he recognized from his time on Lian Yu. Others though surprised him.

Some that he knew to be the rarest plants in the entire world. While others he had never seen before. Others that looked like they were the combination of different kinds of plants. A new species of plant life.

Sensing the questions radiating in his mind turning her head over towards him as she watches him turn towards her with a look of awe plastered across his face nodding her head gently Kara squeezes Oliver's hand.

" Yes they are. Everything that you see here are live and well."

" How? How is this possible? Shouldn't they be dead in these conditions?"

Nodding her head swaying off course with a gentle tug slowly Kara pulls Oliver into a small opening on the left before slowly she starts to lead him down a small dirt path gazing at every single plant they pass with a smile.

" Theoritly you would be right. These plants should not have the ability to live in these conditions. I don't really know the gist of how it was done but my cousin along with Kelex were able to make the inside of the fortress liveable to all things.

My cousin's goal was to not only use this fortress as a base of operations but to also give birth to new life here. In his free time he would come here and try to bring forth a new species in hopes of curing some of the planet's most rarest diseases."

" Was he able to? Find some solutions, I mean?"

Shrugging her shoulders reaching out gently Kara grazes a plant with a red steam gently with her fingers.

" Sometimes but he was never too sure. Not without having a test subject to try on. He was working on something the last time that i saw him and i think it was the reason why he died that day."

Letting out a sigh glancing over to her side as she sees Oliver looking towards her with concern across his face forcing a smile across her face slowly Kara turns her attention back over towards the plants in front of her.

" As you know the only weakness my cousin and I have is kryptonite. Whenever we are exposed to it we get weaker and weaker by the second. It's like having the wind knocked out of you but it doesn't stop.

But my cousin was trying to find a way around that. He was experimenting using every plant in the world hoping to come up with a solution to that problem.

When i looked back at the footage of his fight against the creature known as Doomsday, I noticed that my cousin wasn't acting like himself. I truly believe that he was experimenting on himself and that was what made him weak in his fight against the beast.

Even though it's true that in the end my cousin had defeated Doomsday, I truly believe that if he was one hundred percent he would have survived the encounter."

Keeping his eyes focused on her face seeing her eyes starting to get watery gently Oliver gives her hand a gentle squeeze causing her to glance over towards him.

" It doesn't change anything. Your cousin is and will forever be a hero. But i think there is more to it than this.

I don't think he was trying to find a cure for himself. I think he was trying to find a cure for you."

Seeing an curious look coming across her face reaching out gently Oliver wipes away a lone tear that trickles down Kara's cheek with his thumb.

" He was trying to protect someone that he cared about. I've never met him but i think he would agree with me that you deserve to be cherished.

You care so much. Maybe too much. It's just one of the little things why i love you."

Suddenly as he watches Kara's eye go wide replaying the last words he had spoken in his mind instantly Oliver has the same reaction.

" You love me?"

Barely catching her whisper looking up into her eyes as he sees her studying his face taking a deep breathe slowly Oliver nods his head.

" I do and i will always cherish you until my last dying breath."

Unable to contain them any longer feeling tears trickling down her cheeks in a sudden move leaning out Kara crashes her lips into Oliver's own causing her to feel him stumbling back before mere seconds later as she feels him returning the kiss with equal intensity breaking off the kiss Kara buries her head into his chest with the biggest smile coming across her face.

Holding her close to his chest leaning down as he rest his head on top of her own closing his eyes feeling her relaxing into his embrace just as he starts to relax hearing the slightest of movement coming from nearby slowly Oliver opens his eyes to turn his head towards the sound.

Feeling Oliver's body tensing against her own opening her eyes looking up as she sees the familaur robotic being known as Kelex standing by the entrance of the side room staring over towards them raising up her head a smile comes across Kara's face.

" Oliver? There is someone that i would like you to meet. This is Kelex. Kelex this is Oliver Queen. My boyfriend."

Unable to take his eyes away from the robotic being staring at him from a distance as he glances over the being for a couple of seconds to hear a giggle coming from down below looking down Oliver sees Kara smiling up towards him.

" He won't bite."

Glancing back and forth between Kara's smiling face and the blank robotics own feeling his body relaxing straightening himself up Oliver looks over towards Kelex.

Without having a chance to react as he watches Kelex turn and disappear around the corner turning his attention over towards Kara's smiling face Oliver watches her shake her head.

" He takes a bit to get used to him. I know it sure did for me. Just imagine my shock to hear my cousin saying he had a robotic servant."

Giggling at his shocked face reaching out gently taking his hand within her own with a slight tug slowly Kara pulls Oliver forward through the greenhouse room and around the corner before slowly keeping her hold on his hand she ascends up into the air in the direction of another floor.

Feeling his feet hitting the ground looking around his surroundings finding himself staring at a wide open floor feeling his hand being let go gently turning his head towards Kara looking on in silence Oliver watches her make her way over towards a small ice structure before suddenly as he watches her hand swipe down on a crystal surface to only have the surface light up instantly Oliver watches a hologram type screen come across a clear ice structure a couple of feet away.

Glancing over her shoulder seeing the theme of the day in the form of a shocked expression across her companion's face suppressing a grin Kara looks up towards the hologram.

" Just wait there's more. Here watch this."

Typing a series of codes into the hologram keyboard instantly as she sees the hologram screen light up out of the corner of her eye turning on her heels leaning back against the structure Kara watches a look of intrigue come across Oliver's face as the fortress starts to shake.

 **Now sealing the Fortress of Solitude.**

Suppressing the grin threatening to break across her face keeping her eyes focused in on Oliver as she watches a look of awe come across his face as the fortress slowly starts to take another shape after a few seconds unable to contain it a small smile forms across Kara's face.

" The fortress is unbreakable. Nobody can get in. Nobody can get out. If for some reason an enemy was to gain entry inside there is also some safety measures designed just for such an occasion.

The fortress has one of the most powerful fusion furnaces on Earth. I can overload the core and cause enough damage inside worth the force of a four hundred megaton bomb. The fortress would be able to contain the blast but for anyone inside of it. Boom."

Keeping her eyes locked on Oliver's own as she watches a shocked expression come across his face unable to contain it suddenly Kara bursts out laughing causing his shock expression to only deepen making her hunch over.

" Oh man! You should see the look on your face!"

Unable to force it back feeling a smile tugging at his face nodding his head slowly Oliver makes his way over towards Kara.

" You can be really scary sometimes. You do know that right?"

Wiping a tear from her eye as she nods her head reaching out gently Kara wraps her arms around the back of Oliver's neck before slowly leaning forward she pecks him on the lips.

" Yeah but you love it."

Feeling him nodding his head gently against her own returning the smile reaching out with a series of codes instantly Kara feels the fortress shift once again before reaching out she takes his hand within her own and slowly leads him away from the holograms and over towards the edge of the structure they are standing on.

Keeping a firm hold on his hand without giving him a chance to react ascending back high up into the air with a jolt of speed Kara charges a high speed towards another structure down below before instantly as she sees her target only mere feet away instantly Kara lets go of Oliver's hand.

Feeling his hand being let go without having a chance to react feeling his back hitting against soft fabric looking down finding himself lying down a large bed of some kind just as he looks back up instantly Oliver feels Kara's lips crashing against his own.

Returning the kiss with equal passion wrapping his arms around her waist gently Oliver pulls Kara down on top of him before mere seconds later as he feels her breaking off the kiss he feels her laying her head down gently on his chest.

" So now that we are alone can you please elaborate this master plan of yours to me again? I'm especially interested in hearing the part about this mirakuru."

Nodding his head bringing Kara closer into his chest slowly Oliver looks up to stare at a crystal structure hanging high above their heads in the distance.

" Mirakuru is this substance that Slade and I encountered when we were on Lian Yu. It gives the user so many enhanced abilities. The man that we encountered Anthony Ivo wanted to perfect the serum and make his own personal army of enhanced beings.

When we tried to stop him it became clear to us that we were easily outmatched. These men had the strength of ten men.

They were able to heal so quickly in battle that we were always left with serious injuries after each encounter. Even Slade."

" How did you survive out there?"

" We fought fire with fire."

Turning her head to look up towards him reaching back Kara gently grabs a hold of Oliver's hand.

" So you have some of this mirakuru inside of you then?"

Without taking his eyes away from the ceiling slowly Oliver nods his head.

" We both do. The effects were clearly noticeable. We were able to clear out the island of Ivo and his men in short order.

It was shortly after that i had Slade leave the island with one of the boats left behind and had him send back some help. After that you know the rest."

Nodding her head without taking her eyes away from his face gently Kara gives Oliver's hand a squeeze.

" And you want to use this mirakuru?"

" I do. That was why yesterday when i made my return to Queen Consolidated, I appointed Isabel to be the CEO of the company. Not to mention i knew that it would bring a smile to Thea's face as she looks down to us just imagining the look on my mother's face when she hears the news."

Letting out a giggle gently Kara squeezes Oliver's hand as a small smile forms across her face.

" Using mine or Slade's blood along with the company's resources we can make an army of our own. Men and women that still believe what we are doing is right."

Remaining perfectly still taking in his words turning her head away from his own as she quietly replays his words in her head feeling a pair of eyes watching her turning to look back upward slowly Kara's lips curl up into a smile.

" I like it. Would help us from getting our hands constantly dirty. It would also provide us with an army. When do you think this project can be up and running?"

" It's gonna take a while. A couple of months would be needed just to make the serum itself. But i was thinking while Isabel is controlling the company and working behind the scenes on this we can take care of some unfinished business."

Nodding her head in understanding as she watches a strained smile come across Oliver's face reaching up gently Kara lays her hand down on his cheek and turns his head gently to look down towards her.

Looking down instantly as he locks eyes with her to see her staring deep into his eyes as if she is looking through his soul after a few seconds gently Oliver feels her stroking his cheek with her thumb.

" I'll you have to do is ask."

Seeing a look of confusion form across his face without stopping her soothing motion Kara lets out a sigh.

" You still want revenge for what happened to your little sister but you don't know how. You know what you want to do but your heart is not allowing you to do so.

Let me help you. Let me take this pain away from you. Let me help you avenge her."

Gulping his throat locking eyes with her once again as he sees her intense stare once again baring in on him as though searching him closing his eyes slowly Oliver nods his head to only open his eyes to see Kara returning the gesture.

" Okay. First thing once we're back in Starling City. But that's not until later. Right now you are lying in a bed with an beautiful woman that needs tending too."

Feeling a smile forming across his face hearing a giggle coming from down below without any hesitation leaning down gently Oliver captures Kara's lips with his own.

Keeping her lips locked with his rising up slightly to straddle him feeling his hands roaming upward into her shirt to touch her bare skin smiling into the kiss reaching down as she wraps her arms around the back of his neck to only feel him deepening the kiss letting out a moan reaching out Kara grabs a hold of the back of Oliver's head and brings his head closer to her own helping him further the kiss even deeper.

Breaking off the kiss opening her eyes looking down seeing a pair of intense eyes looking up towards her unwrapping her arms from around the back of his neck reaching down grabbing a hold of the bottom of her shirt without taking her eyes away from him slowly Kara starts to remove her shirt revealing a dark blue bra underneath.

Suddenly feeling the whole fortress starting to shake snapping her attention away from Oliver glancing around her surroundings without having a chance to react as she hears a loud roar echoing just outside of the walls instantly Kara's eyes go as wide as saucers.

Instantly as a thunderous crash echoes off from the walls causing the entire fortress to shake hearing the roar getting even louder by the second without any hesitation reaching out Kara wraps an arm around Oliver's waist and covers his mouth with her hand.

Staring up into her eyes with confusion as he watches her shake her head returning the nod hearing the roar getting even louder snapping away from her gaze with his eyes constantly surveying their surroundings looking for the source feeling her weight leaving his own reaching back slowly Oliver sits up as he grabs a hold of a handgun from the back of his jeans.

Remaining perfectly still keeping her eyes moving slowly looking around her surroundings not finding anything out of place slowly moving away from the bed and over towards the edge looking down as she sees nothing but the empty fortress below her remaining on high alert turning away slowly Kara looks back up to look into the distance.

Suddenly as she watches an object being hurled into a crystal structure in the distance instantly causing large amount of sparks to radiate from the object taking a closer look finding it to be Kelex just as her eyes widen instantly they go as wide as saucers when she sees a large being jump down smashing Kelex into pieces underneath their large feet.

A being she had never thought she would ever see again. A being that was thought of to be dead. A monster that had started it all.

The very same monster that she had often had nightmares about for months. A monster that had risen from the ashes.

Somehow,someway. With questions that she would demand answers for. Especially at what she sees all around the creature. Some kind of equipment all attached to the creature as though someone else was pulling the strings.

Feeling her anger boiling up inside without a second thought leaping off from the edge instantly with a surge of speed Kara soars through the air and smashes into the unexpecting Doomsday's chest.

Without letting go of her grip racing across the air as she smashes the creature's back hard up against a crystal wall causing the entire fortress to shake with lighting fast speed rearing back Kara sends wave after wave of vicious strikes down upon Doomsday's face causing a loud thud to echo with each and every blow being delivered.

Racing over to the edge doing his best to keep his footing looking off into the distance as he watches Kara rain down blow after blow against a large creature that he had never seen before taking his eyes away from the scene glancing around as he looks for a way to get down instantly Oliver takes off away from the edge.

Continuing her onslaught as she continues to rain down blow after blow across the creature's face rearing back just as she throws another vicious punch instantly Kara's eyes widen when she feels her closed fist being caught.

Rearing back to throw her left feeling the same effect before she has any chance to react instantly Kara feels herself being twirled around the be thrown back first into the crystal wall causing the fortress to shake.

Seeing the closed fist coming quickly moving her head to the side leaping up Kara delivers a high knee that connects cleanly against her attended target causing her to feel his grip loosening slightly on her hands before without any hesitation with a series of knees feeling her hands being released instantly Kara charges forward to deliver a vicious punch that lands clean against Doomsday's chin causing the fortress to shake.

Watching the creature back peddle mixing up her strikes as she sees a mixture of punches and kicks Doomsday's way causing the creature to continue to stumble back with each and every blow just as she charges forward intending to spear the creature into the chest feeling a vicious headbutt coming out of nowhere landing clean against her head instantly Kara stumbles back.

Feeling a gash instantly start to open up across her forehead ignoring the pain that she is feeling furiously swiping away at a trail of blood that is starting to gush down her forehead leaving a small amount of blood in her blonde hair clutching her hands into tight fists instantly charging forward Kara sends a wave of strikes down on Doomsday to only feel the creature holding its ground under her onslaught.

Smashing her fists into his forearms repeatedly not feeling any one of her strikes landing against their mark leaping back rearing back with all of her might instantly Kara claps her hands together causing a shock wave to instantly shoot out from her hands to smash against Doomsday's guard causing him to stumble back despite his best efforts to stand his ground.

Clapping her hands together once again sending another shock wave towards the creature instantly as she hears the creature letting out a roar without having a chance to react suddenly Kara watches Doomsday leap up high into the air.

Keeping her eyes focused in on her target keeping her feet planted firmly in the ground instantly Kara soars high up into the air spearing the creature hard into the chest before without breaking her stride keeping a firm grip around the creature's waist with lighting fast speed Kara soars through the air.

Instantly feeling shards of a destroyed ice wall striking against her face as she hears Doomsday letting out a roar feeling his massives fists striking against her back gritting her teeth increasing the grip she has around his waist in a sudden motion Kara comes to a sudden halt to fling the massive creature with all of her might through an closed ice door.

Regaining her footing feeling her back aching from the onslaught of strikes ignoring the pain with an intense glare coming across her face ascending into the air with high speed Kara soars through the air over the fallen ice shards and into the room.

Glancing around the room finding all types of souvenirs hanging across the walls with a life size statue of a woman that she once knew standing nearby before she has a chance to react feeling a well placed punch landing clean against her stomach instantly Kara feels herself soaring through the air.

Feeling her back smashing through the life size statue with tremendous force falling down to the ground with a thud snapping herself up to a sitting position hearing the loud roar coming from an approaching Doomsday feeling her fingers grazing against a large sharp ice shard grabbing a hold of the shard with lightning fast speed Kara releases the shard sending it soaring through the air and watches it hit its mark in an exposed part of the creature's bicep causing a loud sickening roar to echo through the room completely shaking the fortress.

Snapping up to her feet seeing the creature reaching down to grab the shard charging forward reaching out Kara grabs a hold of Doomsday's hands causing his action to be halt before just as she looks up and locks eyes with the creature to see it staring angrily at her with glowing red eyes without having a chance to react feeling a vicious headbutt landing clean against her open wound without letting her grip on his hands go Kara snaps her head back.

Feeling a trail of blood gushing down from her already open wound slowly turning to look back up as she sees Doomsday rearing back his head to once again deliver a vicious headbutt her way without any hesitation rearing back with all of her might Kara smashes her boot hard into the ice shard causing it to pierce through even further into Doomsday's bicep causing the creature to let out a scream before without any delay reaching out Kara catapults herself off of his chest and a couple of feet away.

Shaking off the comb webs ignoring the blood that keeps trickling down her forehead and into her eyes shaking her head feeling her anger boiling over to the surface planting her feet with a surge of speed charging forward rearing back Kara delivers a vicious punch that lands clean against Doomsday's expose jaw sending the creature off of his feet before just as he is about to hit the ground grabbing a firm hold of his foot without breaking her momentum slowly Kara starts to twirl around picking up even more speed by the second.

Picking up speed twirling around in a blur causing a large gust of wind to push back anything that dared come across it rearing back with all of her might releasing her hold around his foot instantly Kara sends Doomsday soaring through the air crashing through ice walls one after another.

Taking a step forward feeling a sense of dizziness over take her for a split second shaking the cobwebs away planting her feet into the ground instantly Kara takes off in the direction she had sent Doomsday in.

Finding the creature throwing off a pile of ice shards off from his body catching a ray of light out of the corner of her eye snapping her head momentarily away from him seeing the entrance of the fortress as clear as day to her off in the distance hearing a sickening roar coming from the creature without any delay with lightning fast speed Kara takes off towards the entrance hearing a roaring Doomsday pursuing after her.

Emerging into the entrance halls as she hears the sound of the creature's roars getting closer and closer picking up speed instantly as she emerges outside quickly changing course with a burst of speed Kara flies away from the fortress and off towards an empty section of the arctic.

Ascending high up into the air suddenly as she feels the creature grabbing a rough hold of her leg digging his claws firmly into her flesh biting back the urge to scream continuing her ascent instantly with her closed fists raised up high with all of her might Kara sends a double axe handle smash down on top of Doomsday's head instantly causing her to feel his claws leave her leg as his body soars down towards the ice below.

Hearing the creature smacking back first into the ground below with a tremendous thud with lightning fast speed with a fist already reared back closing the distance quickly between them with tremendous force Kara sends a vicious punch down the lands clean against the side of Doomsday's face smashing through some head equipment along the way instantly causing a few sparks to burst out.

Feeling a punch landing clean against the side of her head soaring through the air as she catches herself mid air to land down on the cracked ice in a kneeling position hearing a sickening roar snapping her head up as she listens to Doomsday screaming out in pain as it grabs a hold of the equipment attached to his head without moving a muscle instantly Kara watches Doomsday rip the attached head equipment off from his head causing a couple of gashs to open up all across his head before in a sudden move as she sees him tossing the equipment high off into the distance without giving him a chance to react she charges forward.

Landing a clean punch against the side of his cheek rearing back as she continues to rain punch after punch down across the creature's face causing green blood to start to splatter across the cracked ice just as she is about to deliver a vicious right hook instantly Kara feels her hand striking against his own closed fist in a counter attack causing a shock wave to flow through the air cracking the ice even further.

Rearing back as she feels her other fist being caught in mid air rearing back taking a deep breathe in a sudden motion Kara releases her breathe sending a cold gust of air directly into Doomsday's face causing the creature to let out a scream as ice shards start to form all across his face.

Keeping her eyes focused on the creature's face just as she feels the creature letting go of her hand instantly feeling a fist landing clean against her cheek Kara feels herself being sent flying through the air and down sliding across the ice.

Letting out a sickening roar that echoes throughout the air turning his sights on his target stalking his way across the ice as he watches Kara staggering to make it up to her feet just as it rears back it's fists in an double axe handle motion suddenly Doomsday lets out a scream when it feels a sharp object landing clean against his neck.

In a sudden motion snatching the object out from his neck finding it to be some sort of arrow snapping its attention upwards towards a cliff not to far away as he sees a man aiming another arrow down his way without having a chance to react instantly as he feels the arrow exploding in his hands causing sparks to fly out and hit him in the eyes suddenly Doomsday stumbles back furious swiping at his eyes with a sickening scream.

Keeping his eyes focused in on his target taking careful aim as he awaits for Doomsday to uncover his hands from his eyes to give him a clear shot at his head instantly as he watches the creature jump high up into the air in his direction in a sudden move Oliver rolls over to the side nearly avoiding the large fist of Doomsday instantly cracking the ice where he once stood.

Twirling around without any hesitation sending the arrow soaring through the air instantly Oliver has to grit his teeth when he hears the ear piercing scream coming from Doomsday when the arrow lands clean against the creature's right eye.

Screaming out in pain reaching up with a tug Doomsday rips the arrow out from his head causing green blood to gush out all over the ice from his empty eye socket before with his remaining eye glowing dangerous he sets his sights back on Oliver to see him backpedaling with another arrow cocked and ready to go.

Releasing the arrow as he watches the creature bat the arrow away with ease as it stalks forward towards him rearing back just as he grabs another arrow to see the creature leaping high back up into the air suddenly Oliver watches a blur smack clean into Doomsday's chest sending the creature flying.

Smashing the creature down hard into the ice rearing back as she sends vicious blow after blow down across Doomsday's face causing the creature's blood to splatter everywhere grabbing a firm hold of the remaining equipment attached to the creature's chest instantly Kara soars high up into the air.

Racing over as he watches Kara soar higher and higher up into the air with Doomsday before he has a chance to react instantly Oliver watches her slam the creature back first through the ice and disappear below the water.

With his eyes going as wide as saucers staring down at the open hole in the ice feeling his panic only rising bow forgotten instantly Oliver charges forward towards the hole in the ice.

" Kara!?"

Sliding over towards the hole looking down as he sees nothing but darkness down below choice made taking a deep breath instantly Oliver dives into the water and swims deep into the abyss feeling an immense feeling of cold coming across him.

Doing his best to ignoring the intense chilling sensation that he is feeling across his body glancing around his surroundings seeing nothing but darkness just as his fear and panic start to reach a new high seeing a lock of blonde hair nearby without any hesitation racing across the water reaching out Oliver wraps his arms around Kara's waist before as fast as his feet could kick he races up towards the hole in the surface.

Breaking through the surface letting out a breathe using all of his strength pulling her up Oliver pushes Kara out of the hole and onto the ice surface before with a surge of strength he pops out of the hole to race over to her side.

Seeing her eyes closed and her chest not moving ignoring his body shivering leaning down Oliver starts to give mouth to mouth to Kara finding her not responding before he quickly starts to pump her chest.

" Come on! Come on!"

Replicating the actions a couple more times suddenly as he listens to Kara letting out a breathe causing water to gush out from her mouth letting out a breathe that he was holding reaching down Oliver pulls her shivering body to his own and starts to rub her back smoothly.

" Oliver?"

" Shhh. It's okay. It's okay he's gone."

Leaning into his embrace as she buries her head into his shoulder and starts to rub his chest hoping to provide the same body temperature that he is for her closing her eyes just as she starts to relax into his embrace instantly Kara feels herself being sent off her feet and land down hard onto Oliver's chest with a thud when the ice surface shakes with tremendous force as an ear piercing scream echoes through the air.

Snapping his head to look up seeing the creature struggling to pulling himself up through a new hole in the ice surface releasing his hold around Kara without a second thought racing across the ice instantly as he slides across the ice and grabs a hold of an arrow from the quiver on his back with all of his might Oliver smashes the arrow down hard into Doomsday's remaining eye causing the creature to let out an ear piercing scream.

Shaking off the cob webs looking closely into the distance as she sees Oliver roll out of the way from an outstretched hand feeling her anger boiling over to the surface feeling her eyes glowing bright blue instantly Kara sends a large blue energy beam across the ice that rips straight through the creature's outstretched hand causing him to scream out in pain.

Without letting up rising to her feet ignoring the tired state of her body that she feels is only mere seconds away from giving out slowly Kara traces a large circle around the creature before suddenly she watches the ice break sending the screaming Doomsday back down into the abyss.

Keeping her eyes focused solely on the hole after a couple of seconds not seeing Doomsday resurfacing back up to the surface with her eyes turning back to normal feeling her legs giving in Kara falls down to her knees and takes a couple of deep breathe before a few mere seconds later she feels a pair of arms wrap around her.

Leaning her head into his chest relaxing into his embrace feeling her eyes feeling heavy briefly closing her eyes slowly Kara takes a couple of calming breathes feeling the occasional soothing sensation of Oliver rubbing her back before after a couple of seconds instantly Kara snaps open her eyes when she hears an engine off into the distance.

Snapping her head over towards the sound shaking off the cob webs zooming into the far distance as she sees some kind of aircraft off into the distance to what she suspected to be a drone staring at them feeling her anger rising up once again in a sudden motion with her eyes once again turning blue instantly Kara sends a blue energy beam soaring through the air that hits its mark causing the aircraft to spiral out of control until mere seconds later a loud explosion erupts over a large cliff causing the cliff to shake.


	9. An Memorial Day

Keeping her eyes locked with his own feeling the gentiliest of touches in the form of a wetted piece of fabric being stroked against her forehead gritting her teeth slightly making sure to keep perfectly still as she looks deep into Oliver's eyes to see nothing but care and worry radiating from them as he continues to tend to her wounds feeling her lips curling upright Kara can't help but smile.

A smile that keeps threatening to get wider and wider with every passing second. Every second she watches her companion closely. Watches how gentle he is being with her as though she was the most precious thing to him.

Feels how gentle he is treating the small cuts and gashes across her face. How gentle he had wrapped up her heavily bruised rib cage leaving her now shirtless before him.

Small actions that she knew he had no idea would always mean so much to her. Mean the world to her to feel this. To feel loved for the very first time. To truly know what it feels like to mean the world to someone.

Actions she would one day return just showing how much he truly means to her. But for now she would stand still like a statue just enjoying the moment.

A moment she was watching come to an end as she watches him place the first aid kit in his hands back down towards the foot of the bed before to her surprise she feels herself being picked up gently bridal style to only be gently placed down on the bed with a couple of sheets being tucked in around her.

Feeling the soft fabric touching her smooth skin letting out a sigh feeling her eyes getting heavy blinking back the drowsiness as she watches Oliver lean down towards her instantly feeling his lips gently pressing into her own using the last of her strength Kara returns the kiss before mere seconds later as she feels him separating cracking open her eyes she sees him staring down towards her.

" Get some rest. I'll be here the whole time watching over you."

With a smile coming across her face shutting her eyes as she feels Oliver's hand gently laying down to stroke her cheek letting out a sigh slowly Kara gives way to the darkness.

Remaining perfectly still on the bed looking down towards his sleeping girlfriend unable to keep the smile that is threatening to break across his face continuing his motions as he watches a smile forming across her face with every passing second he fingers her hair after a few minutes of peaceful silence slowly the smile across his face starts to falter as memories of what had transpired today echoes through his mind.

Memories that were still a shock to him. Remembering how shocked and intrigued he was once his eyes laid upon The Fortress of Solitude. How his interest only picked up with every minute he spent inside just looking around his surroundings.

Remembering the shock when he had let his love for the woman sleeping by him now out right in front of her. Remembering what her lips tasted like as she pounced on him with so much passion in her kiss.

Passion that he can still feel on his lips as they start to curl upright before that action ceases when he remembers the roar. A roar that would send a chill up and down anyone's spine. Even the toughest of men and women.

The roar coming from the planet's most deadliest enemies of date. Coming from the alien creature that had managed a feat so many had once tried and failed to do. Managed to kill the world's mightiest hero. The creature known as Doomsday.

A creature that he had watched helplessly as it engaged in a colossal battle with his girlfriend. A battle that was one for the ages. Two titans colliding that could hold the world in the palm of their hands if they so desired.

Two titans that waged war throughout the fortress destroying everything in their path. Destroying beautifully carved statues. Destroying countless rooms that were made flawlessly.

A battle that had waged on to the outside world for all those to see. And so some others did. Others that he had a very good guess who they were. Just by the remains.

The remains of a drone. An united states made military drone. A drone from what he could tell had been recording the whole entire fight only bringing even more questions to his mind.

Questions that he wanted answered. Questions that he would have answered.

Suddenly hearing the sound of the front door of the mansion creeping open from down below retracting his hand snapping his attention over towards the open doorway leaning slightly out of his seat blocking out the sound of Kara's soft breathing coming from nearby listening closely as he hears the sound of footsteps coming from down below rising up to his feet making sure to be as quiet as possible slowly Oliver makes his way out of the room.

Keeping his eyes constantly glancing around his surroundings reaching back grabbing a hold of the concealed handgun from the back of his pants raising the firearm up into a shooting motion without breaking his stride with every passing room that he passes on by doing a quick sweep finding nobody nearby slowly as he sees the staircase leading down to the first floor coming into view getting down to a kneeling position slowly Oliver approaches the stairs with caution.

Stopping at the wall that is sporting a wooden railing cocking back the barrel of the handgun silently releasing a breathe mentally counting to three instantly Oliver emerges from the corner with the handgun trained to the floor down below.

Instantly as he sees Isabel grinning at him from the bottom floor with her hands raised up in mock surrender feeling his facial features softening lowering down the weapon without taking her eyes away from her approaching form slowly Oliver makes his way across the floor and down the stairs.

" I heard what happened. Are you two alright?"

Seeing a flicker of concern radiating from her eyes feeling his lips curling upright tucking the handgun back into his pants slowly Oliver nods his head.

" We've been better but we're fine. Kara took most of the damage but she confirmed to me that due to her metahuman abilities that she should be fully healed in a few days."

" What the hell happened?"

Without any hesitation reaching into his pocket grabbing a hold of his cellphone flicking through the screen finding what he is seeking with a flick of his wrist gently Oliver tosses his cellphone over towards Isabel to only see her easily catch the device in her hands.

" You're gonna want to take a look yourself."

With her interest only picking up with every passing second turning her sights down onto the cellphone's screen with a swipe of her thumb instantly Isabel's eyes widen for a brief second.

" US made. I've seen one of these models before. Used only for reconnaissance missions. This is what attacked you today?"

" No it was something worse. Much worse."

Taking her eyes away from the screen with a confused look coming across Isabel's face reaching out gently she hands Oliver back the cellphone.

" Well whatever you want to call it the first shot has been fired. Right after you called Slade started working his contacts seeing where the attack had come from.

He's already ruled out the members of Hive. Apparently ever since Dhark had fallen they've been keeping quiet hoping not to cause any unwanted attention to themselves and have gone into hiding."

" And it's not ARGUS either. Kara and I have already taken care of them and if there is anyone left they wouldn't try anything. Not with Waller gone."

" Kill the leader watch the army crumble tatic, I presume?"

Seeing Oliver nodding his head returning the nod leaning out gently Isabel rests up against a nearby table and crosses her arms over her chest.

" It's possible that the attack was orchestrated from someone outside of the country. Have any enemies that we should know about?"

Shaking his head letting out a sigh leaning down slowly Oliver sits down on top of a nearby step.

" Not that i can think of. I've either killed them or The Vigilante has."

" You really need to come up with a real name. The Vigilante is so boring."

" And what would you suggest?"

" Well i would have suggested the Dark Archer but that douchebag known as Malcolm Merlyn has claimed that name. I'm thinking maybe Dark Arrow or oh i know Black Arrow."

Tilting his head slightly back as he runs the names through his head to only have a small smile start to come across his face instantly as he hears the sound of the front doors opening up once again snapping his head down Oliver watches Slade slowly emerge inside.

" Have you found out anything?"

Without breaking his stride nodding his head slowly Slade stops by Isabel's side as he looks down towards Oliver.

" I have. The attack was issued according from my sources by the president. To be more pacific the vice president Ms Susan Brayden."

Instantly as her eyes go as wide as saucers slowly Isabel uncrosses her arms from her chest.

" President? As in president of the United States of America?"

" That would be the one my sweet Ravager."

Not believing what she is hearing reaching up furiously swiping at her eyes retracting her hand instantly Isabel snaps her attention back towards Slade.

" Well things just got more interesting. I didn't think that he had the balls to pull something like this. He seems more like the negotiating type than the pull the trigger deal with the consequences later type."

Nodding his head glancing over towards the very quiet Oliver seeing him staring down towards the ground with a far away expression across his face slowly Slade turns his full attention over towards him.

" What do you want to do kid?"

Looking up as he sees Slade and Isabel looking down towards him with neutral expressions across their faces reaching up wiping away at his face letting out a sigh lowering his hands down slowly a smirk comes across Oliver's face that instantly causes Slade to nod his head in understanding.

* * *

Remaining frozen in his seat unable to take his eyes away from the large overhead screen that continues to play some recorded footage from a couple of days ago letting out a sigh reaching up gently the president starts to rub his tired eyes as countless members of his staff look on with concern from all around him.

" Mr President?"

Taking a deep breathe retracting his hand looking over towards his side slowly the president looks up to see Susan standing not too far away with a few armed guards.

" We need to get you someplace safe sir. This facility is no longer safe to hold out in."

Reaching up to grab a handful of the remains of his hair leaning back in his seat letting out a sigh slowly the president shakes his head.

" No, I will not abandon the citizens of our nation's greatest capital that are counting on us to protect them."

" Then what do you attend to do when she comes knocking on your door? Hmm? Have a friendly chat with The Girl of Steel?

Give her whatever she wants in exchange for not holding the nation hostage? There is no negotiating with those that don't want to be reasoned with…."

In a sudden move rearing back the president slams his fists down on the table in front of him and sends a glare Susan's way to not even see her flinch.

" You don't know that!? None of us do! Tell me this. Have you personally ever had a conversation with her before?

How do you know that she can't be reasoned with? Maybe there is something that she wants. What that may be is anyone's guess.

But we have to try. As you can see your methods have done absolutely nothing other than damaging any sort of peaceful solution we have to live in peace with one another.

Your so called solution now lies frozen deep within the Arctic and even then it was quite clear to me that we couldn't control the beast.

It had broken free of our control and if it wasn't for the efforts of Supergirl then we would of had yet another problem to deal with without any clear solution how to solve it."

" Mr President!? I highly suggest we…."

Instantly as the room goes completely pitch black engulfing the entire area in total darkness to only have alarms blazing through the entire room that echoes off the walls snapping up from his chair glancing all around his surroundings seeing blinking red lights flashing from all around before he has a chance to react feeling his arm being roughly grabbed instantly the president feels himself being lead through the room surrounded by a few armed personal.

" What the hell is going on!?"

Snapping his head to glance Susan's way finding her on some kind of walkie talkie the instant he makes eye contact with her slowly the president watches her latch the device onto her belt.

" Code 11…."

" I have no idea what that even means!"

Letting out a sigh giving a quick nod at one of her co workers reaching back Susan grabs a hold of her concealed firearm and cocks back on the barrell.

" It means The White House is under attack Mr President."

Feeling as though he had the wind knocked out of him without putting up any sort of resistance the president feels himself being quickly lead out of the room by a massive group of armed personal.

* * *

Ignoring the countless bullets that keep riquocquing off of her chest as though they were nothing stalking her way through the building finding nothing but armed personnel at every corner letting out a frustrated sigh snapping her head back forward seeing a few agents back up from her instantly with lighting fast speed Kara charges forward.

Instantly without giving him a chance to react as she smashes her fist straight through a nearby agent's chest causing her to feel pints of blood start to pour down her arm without showing any signs of stopping anytime soon continuing her motion grabbing a firm hold of the man's suit with a flick of her wrist suddenly Kara sends the agent flying into a nearby wall with a sickening crunch.

Charging back forward once again with her latest victim's blood still pouring down her hand rearing back Kara sends a vicious punch that connects clean against a nearby agent's cheek causing a sickening snap to echo throughout the hallway.

Whirling around sending an elbow clean against another guard's face causing a sickening crunch followed by scream to echo through the hallway snapping on her heels as she sees the agent on his knees holding his face as blood trickles through the cracks on his fingers without any remorse rearing back Kara sends a vicious kick that lands clean through his guard and into his blood covered chin causing his head to snap up.

Feeling as though his windpipe was just crushed gasping for breathe forcing his head down instantly the agent's world goes black when he feels a fist going straight through his skull.

Retracting her fist allowing the lifeless body to fall at her feet hearing the familiar sounds of a woman's scream coming from nearby snapping her head back forward as she watches a group of armed guards quickly retreating away from the scene with their firearms still being directed at her with her eyes only glowing bright blue slowly Kara stalks her way forward and after them.

* * *

Leaping off the wall with almost catlike agility rearing back as he sends a spinning kick that lands clean against a nearby agent's head causing their head to snap back just as his feet hit the ground without breaking his stride rearing back in an almost baseball swing motion in a twirl Oliver swings his bow around connecting clean against two more armed agents sending them flying to the ground with thuds.

Delivering a well placed kick to a rising guard's head causing a sickening crunch to echo through the air in a sudden motion snapping around with his hand clenched into a tight fist instantly Oliver sends his fist down hard into a downed agent's chest silencing him forever.

Hearing the sound of approaching footsteps coming from nearby with lighting fast speed snatching a few arrows out from his quiver snapping up to a kneeling position in a sudden move snapping his body around instantly Oliver releases the arrows causing them to soar through the air and hit their targets in the form of two incoming agents.

Without taking his eyes away snapping up to his feet with another arrow ready to be fired with his eyes constantly glancing around slowly Oliver makes his way down the hallway carelessly stepping over the fallen bodies of every agent that has crossed his path.

Suddenly as he sees yet another agent rounding a corner at the far end of the hallway without a second thought instantly Oliver releases hold of the arrow and watches it soar through the air to only watch it connect straight through the incoming agent's throat causing blood to instantly squirt out paining nearby walls red.

Ignoring the gargled screams coming from the fading away guard continuing his trek forward reaching back just as his finger grace an arrow from his quiver suddenly Oliver's eyes widen slightly for a split second when he feels a pair of arms roughly grabbing him from a sideroom that he was passing on by.

Feeling his feet leaving the ground reaching down grabbing a hold of the hands wrapped firmly around his waist as he tries to pull the hands away to no prevail in a sudden move rearing back Oliver sends a vicious headbutt backwards causing him to feel the back of his head meeting its mark.

Instantly feeling the grip around his waist loosening rearing back with all of his might Oliver rips the hands free of his waist causing his feet to hit the ground with ease before in a quick motion snapping around instantly he sends a well placed boot into the agent's chest causing them to stumble back a couple of feet.

Rearing back without giving the agent a chance to react instantly Oliver sends an arrow soaring through the air that connects directly into the agent's chest causing their lifeless body to land down on the ground with a loud thud.

* * *

Feeling his lips curling upright keeping his finger on the trigger sending countless bullets that hit their marks against incoming agents causing what was once a clean floor to be now turned crimson in an flow of blood stepping over hundreds of shell casings laying on the ground with a flick of his thumb dropping the empty clips down to the ground with a small splash reaching back as he grabs a hold of another clip off from his belt hearing a small click coming from behind in a sudden move snapping around instantly Deathstroke jabs a knife straight through an nearby agent's throat causing blood to be splattered against his mask.

Without breaking his stride thrusting forward Deathstroke jabs his knife into the agent's chest multiple times before in a sudden motion as he retracts his hand rearing back he back hands the agent into a nearby wall and watches his body crumble to the ground.

Turning his head back forward with his eyes focused on his destination ahead slowly stalking his way forward with only the sound of his boots splashing in the stream of blood at his feet snapping a new clip into his AK-47 with a loud clang bringing his firearm back up to his shoulder after a few minutes of silently walking through the hallways hearing nothing but pure silence as he goes lower and lower into the building just as he comes to a staircase leading downward suddenly as a few hushed voices are heard coming from down below instantly Deathstroke comes to a stop.

Taking a quick peek over the railing finding a group of agents making their way downward strapping his AK over his back snatching a pair of grenades off from his body armor without a second thought pulling out the pins instantly Deathstroke sends the grenades spiraling downward before mere seconds later he watches portions of the stairs down below be engulfed in flames as screams echo through the air.

* * *

Ducking behind a nearby corner nearly avoiding being hit by incoming gunfire unable to hide the look of annoyance that is coming across her face from underneath her mask adjusting her mask releasing a breathe rearing back grabbing a hold of a grenade off from her belt mentally counting to three instantly Isabel sends the grenade soaring through the air off from a nearby wall and down the hallway and covers her eyes with her free hand.

Instantly as a flash comes barely through the cracks in her fingers snatching her dual swords off from her back in a sudden motion emerging around from her hiding spot with her sights only on a few nearby agents in front of her rearing back Isabel releases a hold of one of her swords causing it to soar through the air and land clean into an agent's chest causing a few rounds to be fired off randomly in their hand.

Breaking into a run with her grip on her dual sword tightening rearing back in a swift motion Isabel sends a slash directly into an agent's chest as she passes on by them followed by another.

Hearing a click coming from behind in a sudden move twirling around instantly Isabel sends a hard slash down that connects directly into another agent's wrist causing their hand to instantly drop down to the ground in a massive puddle of blood as the agent's stumb shoots out blood everywhere as though it is a faucet.

With pinpoint accuracy sending a slash downward that connects clean against the screaming agent' throat silencing their screams forever twirling around in a sudden motion with a flick of her wrist instantly Isabel sends a vicious slash across the chest of another agent that had turned their firearm towards her.

Glancing around her surroundings finding nobody left stand retrieving her dual sword from the downed agent instantly as she hears the sound of tires screeching snapping her body around suddenly as she sees a pair of headlights making their way at her at high speed remaining perfectly still with her grip on her swords tightening instantly as she sees the car that she knew now to be a limousine coming into view at high speed in a sudden move leaping up into the air and onto the hood rearing back Isabel sends her sword through the windshield and into the driver's chest causing the car to spiral out of control.

Reaching back in a sudden move retracting her sword out from the driver rearing back with a flick of her wrist instantly Isabel sends a grenade through the broken windshield and leaps off the hood into a roll before suddenly as she hears the sound of a small explosion that echoes through the air slowly her lips curl upward into a grin.

Rising up to her feet turning towards the crashed limousine finding the entire front engulfed into flames shieving her swords back onto her back quickly dusting herself off slowly without taking her eyes away from the vehicle slowly Isabel approaches the back of the limousine.

Without breaking her stride as she sees one of the back doors of the limousine opening revealing a badly injured agent stumbling out without giving the man a chance to react rearing back Isabel sends a vicious kick to the side of the agent's head causing their head to smash back hard against the back door.

Taking a quick peek inside finding a few more agents stumbling to retrieve their firearms snatching the downed agent's firearm with lighting fast speed Isabel sends round after round inside of the limousine that hits their marks into a few rising agents silencing them forever.

Hearing the gun running dry throwing the firearm carelessly over her shoulder leaning inside as she looks to her side to find exactly what she was looking for reaching out Isabel grabs a hold of an older woman's shirt.

Not giving the injured woman a chance to react instantly Isabel pulls the woman viciously out of the limousine and throws her face first onto the pavement with a tremendous thud causing her to hear the woman in question letting out a scream.

Giving the woman a good clean kick to the rib cage causing the older woman's body to flip over reaching back in a sudden move Isabel brings an end of a dual sword down just mere inches away from the frightened woman's face.

" First lady? I'm afraid your appointment with your husband has been canceled."

* * *

 **Thuck….Thuck….Thuck!**

Instantly as she sees the inside of her destination letting go of her battered and bloody battering ram in the form of a now deceased agent carelessly letting go of the lifeless body with her eyes glancing around the entire room looking for even the slightest signs of life seeing a familiar looking desk with it's chair turned around just across from her without any hesitation slowly stalking her way through the room as she comes to a stop in front of the desk to see some hair sticking out from over the chair reaching out with a flick of her wrist instantly Kara sends the desk soaring through the air into a nearby wall with a tremendous thud.

Not even seeing the slightest reaction coming from the man behind the chair with her interest only picking up reaching out grabbing the end of the chair without any effort Kara spins around the chair before instantly her eyes widen slightly as she tilts her head slightly to the side when she sees some sort of manakin sitting in the chair dressed up to look identical to the president.

Looking the manakin up and down just as she is about to turn and make her way out of the room suddenly as she sees the manakin explode causing her to be engulfed in some kind of green smoke that makes her instantly feel weak Kara's eyes go as wide as saucers before she drops down to her knees gasping for breathe.

Trying her best to hold her breathe to avoid breathing in the toxic gas that she knew now to be kryptonite backing up slowly covering her mouth with her hand glancing around quickly looking for some kind of exit as she finds a window that is overlooking the back of the White House nearby taking a couple of steps towards the window rearing back fighting back what she is breathing in instantly Kara takes off into the air at high speed heading towards the window.

Instantly as she feels some kind of energy blast landing clean against her side causing her change course without having a chance to react Kara feels herself smashing back first through a wall completely destroying the wall upon impact sending debris everywhere in sight.

Feeling the familiar feeling of being hit by some kind of kryptonite blast gritting her teeth forcing herself up to a upright position looking through the smoke as she sees a warsuit that she never thought she would ever see again Kara's eyes go wide.

A warsuit that once belonged to once her greatest enemy. But this time the suit was different. No man inside. No sign of life. No instead it looked all robotic. Looked as though could be controlled miles away without needing anyone to physically be inside.

Seeing the warsuit come to an instant stop pointing one of it's gauntlets at her ignoring the sudden loss of strength forcing herself up to her feet slowly Kara watches the helmet of the suit retract showing some kind of blank screen that instantly comes to life showing a woman that she had never seen before.

" Supergirl so kind of you to join us."

Eyeballing the woman across the screen as she watches an almost cocky smirk come across the woman's face causing her blood to boil remaining cool Kara keeps her eyes locked on the screen as she feels some of her strength returning little bit at a time.

" Believe me the pleasure is all mine and will continue to be mine once i find you. And believe me when i tell you this. I will find you and i will take great pleasure in snapping your spine as though it was nothing more than a mere twig."

Seeing the reaction that she was hoping to see suppressing the urge to grin at the almost shocked woman across the screen in front of her slowly Kara watches the woman's facial features turn into an ice cold glare.

" Oh how the mighty have fallen. This is a sad day for all of mankind. But don't worry though. The people will understand in due time."

Instantly without having a chance to react as she feels another green energy blast landing clean against her chest causing her to stumble back a couple of feet feeling as though she just had the wind knocked out of her reaching down Kara covers her chest with her hands as she takes slowly deep breathes.

" You like the suit? Well….i suppose you should. Brings back so many memories for you doesn't it?"

Unable to resist any longer as she drops down to one knee raising up her head slowly an ice cold glare comes across Kara's face as she stares at the screen.

" Like the upgrades? I never personally liked resorting to violence but desperate times call for desperate measures."

Clutching her hands into tight fists forcing herself up to her feet with her glare only intensifying Kara locks eyes with the woman's own.

" I changed my mind."

Seeing a curious look come across the woman's face for a split second a grin comes across Kara's own.

" I'm not just going to snap your spine anymore. I'm gonna crush you and throw you into the wind."

Instantly seeing the woman's face on the screen change drastically feeling some of her strength returning without giving her a chance to react instantly Kara sends a blue energy beam through the air that lands clean against the screen causing the entire monitor to explode sending sparks flying all over.

Feeling as though her legs are about to give out at any second planting her feet firmly on the ground instantly charging forward with lighting fast speed Kara sends a vicious punch that lands clean against the chest plate of the suit sending the robotic being stumbling back a few feet with a sizeable dent in the plate.

Struggling to remain upright staggering down to one knee snapping her head to look up towards the robotic being as she sees the suit lifting up it's right arm as its hand glows bright green that instantly causes her to feel even weaker by the second looking up towards the robotic helmet seeing a pair of red dots staring at her just as she wills herself in an effort to avoid getting hit by another kryptonite energy beam suddenly Kara's eyes widen slightly when she sees an object smashing into the suit's right arm just underneath it's glowing hand.

Looking down towards its arm just as she sees an black arrow sticking into the robotic being's arm with its arrow point blinking bright red instantly as the arrow explodes reaching up Kara shields herself as best as she can.

Suddenly as she feels a pair of hands gently grabbing a hold of her arm feeling her lips twitching upward retracting her hands to look to the side as she sees Oliver kneeling down by her side with his bow firmly in his hand just as she flashes him a quick smile hearing the sound of an small explosion coming from nearby instantly Kara snaps her head back forward.

" Are you alright?"

With her eyes locked on the retreating form of her latest enemy that seems to have endless waves of sparks being shot out across numerous spots in its armor with a slight nod Kara glances over towards Oliver as her facial features harden.

" I'm pissed."

Following her eyesight as he sees some kind of robotic being backing up away from them while numerous sparks keep shooting out from numerous parts of its armor as though it was malfunctioning with his own facial features hardening Oliver nods his head towards the robotic being.

" Take it out on that."

Nodding her head without putting up any sort of resistance feeling herself being brought back up to her feet taking a calming breathe reaching out gently Kara pushes Oliver slowly behind herself as she stares at the robotic being.

Feeling her strength returning back to her little by little at a time instantly as she takes a few steps forward without giving the robotic being anytime to react in a sudden move Kara smashes her hands together sending the robotic being flying off from its feet as it is hit with a shock wave.

Charging forward with her head ducked down instantly as she spears the being directly in its chest plate wrapping her arms tightly around the being's armor without breaking her stride instantly Kara sends the robotic being through wall after wall sending debris flying everywhere in its wake.

Smashing through the last of the barriers leading to the outside world with her facial features hardening and her eyes starting to glow bright blue with a flick of her wrists instantly Kara sends the robotic being soaring through the air and hard down into the ground leaving a large dirt trail behind.

With her eyes solely focused on the robotic being in front of her stalking her way forward just as she sees the robotic being sit up with its remaining arm being pointed in her direction feeling a surge of anger running up and down her spine with a blink of an eye instantly Kara charges forward and grabs a tight hold of the robotic being's arm to turn it upward causing a red ball of energy to be fired blindly over her shoulder and high into the air.

Twisting the arm in an awkward position causing sparks to come flying through the openings in a sudden motion jerking her arms back with all of her might instantly ripping the metal arm completely off from the beings chest plate before in a sudden motion in a fluid baseball bat swing Kara smashes the arm directly into the robotic being's helmet causing the arm in her hands to split into two.

Dropping the remains down onto the ground rearing back with lightning fast speed smashing her right fist into the robotic being's chest plate causing the dent already present to dent even further before without breaking her stride rearing back Kara smashes her fist back into the chest plate causing a small hold to open up.

Smashing her fist into the opening reaching out feeling as though her fingers are touching numerous wires inside grabbing a firm hold of a few of said wires slowly rising up to her feet bringing the robotic being with her as her eyes glow even brighter in a sudden move instantly Kara retracts her hands causing a set of wires to come flying out of the opening.

Snapping her eyes to look back towards the robotic being's helmet seeing nothing but darkness where once a pair of bright red dots were staring at her taking a few steps back without any hesitation rearing back Kara sends a vicious kick to the robotic being sending the remains soaring through the air off into the distance.

Racing through the remains off the wall in front of him ignoring the sudden bright rays of sunlight that shines down upon him causing his eyes to close slightly glancing quickly around his surroundings as he finds Kara not too far away staring off into the distance letting out a breathe that he didn't know he was holding slowly Oliver approaches her.

Hearing the sound of footsteps approaching from behind instantly knowing who it is feeling her lips curling upward glancing over her shoulder as she sees Oliver approaching her turning on her heels slowly closing the gap between them in a sudden move reaching out gently Kara wraps her arms around the back of his neck before without giving him a chance to react leaning forward Kara crashes her lips to his own.

Returning the kiss with equal passion dropping his bow down to the grass with a thud reaching out wrapping his arms gently around her waist with a slight tug Oliver pulls Kara closer into his chest as he deepens the kiss before after a few heated seconds needing some much needed air pulling back slightly opening his eyes a small smile threatens to break across his face when he sees her beaming at him.

Glancing down away from her eyes that are staring so intensely at him spotting a small cut across her cheek as her face is covered with dirt letting out a chuckle slowly Oliver shakes his head before he looks back up towards into her eyes with amusement to see her looking at him with curiosity.

" Why is it every time that we have one of these adventures that you come out looking as though you were in a warzone?"

Unable to keep the amusement from forming in her eyes shrugging her shoulders slightly slowly a small smile forms across Kara's face as she plays with the back of his hood.

" It must be a kryptonian thing."

Letting out a chuckle as he sees her lips curling up into a smile leaning forward gently Oliver presses his lips once again back to Kara's own.

 _Is everyone clear?_

Breaking off the kiss as he hears Kara letting out a sigh reaching up gently Oliver brings his hand up to his ear before suddenly without having a chance to react just as he feels Kara repositioning her hands to wrap around his waist instantly Oliver feels himself leaving his feet.

 _All clear. Our guest of honor has also been taken care of._

Keeping a firm hold around his waist ascending high up into the air until they are up in the clouds looking down finding themselves hovering high above one of the nations greatest monuments feeling her lips curling up slowly Kara turns her attention back over towards Oliver.

Nodding his head in understanding reaching up gently Oliver presses down on his ear piece.

" We're all clear. Ready whenever you are."

Keeping her eyes locked on his own as she watches him retract his hand down to rest down on her cheek leaning into his touch slowly Kara closes her eyes.

Suddenly as the sound of explosion one after another echoes from down below glancing down as he watches what was considered to be the safest place in the entire nation slowly being reduced to rubble as explosions one after another keeping occurring throughout the monument not believing what he is seeing is real despite the countless hours of planning for this very moment blinking his eyes a few times seeing the same carnage still below him looking back up as he sees Kara smiling into his touch with her eyes still closed feeling his lips twitching upward unable to suppress it a small smile forms across Oliver's face.


	10. Changing of the Guard

_How? How did this happen?_

A question that has been on the mind of so many in the past couple of weeks. Weeks filled with so many surprises. A question that remains in the mind of one individual as he sits comfortably in his seat staring down at an untouched glass of water.

The very same glass that he watches the water inside jump up every now and then thanks to the turbulence he is feeling from the skies above awaiting to arrive at his destination.

If there truly was one that is. No destination would be safe enough. There truly was no place that they could go that she wouldn't find them. Wouldn't be able to get to them.

And that has lead to this. Him sitting patiently lost in his thoughts as the historical aircraft known as Air Force One soars high in the air through the clouds.

A scene that has taken place for days with only the occasional stop in random places to refuel the aircraft while his team continue to discuss what their next move should be.

But would it truly matter? Was there another move to be made? All other acts against The Girl of Steel have proven to be failures.

And it all started with one foolish move. A move that he knew he would forever regret. The move of retrieving The Man of Steel's body from his tomb.

To dissect and study the deceased hero's body in hopes of creating new solutions for the future. For ways to defend themselves against any other outsiders that would make their way to this world. To even protect themselves for the very same world that they call their home.

But it was not meant to be. Instead all it did was possibly cause the end of it. Cause the remaining member of his family to take action sending shock waves across the globe. Including the nation's own.

Highly dangerous organizations now in disarray with their leaders gone. Organizations known as Hive. An organization that was slowly becoming a great threat to the nation destroyed overnight with its mighty leader left in his own blood.

The nation's greatest forces reduced to nothing but mere dwindling numbers within minutes. The nation's greatest organization assigned to protect over the nation from outside forces known as Argus now left in ruins with no signs of ever being able to recover to what they once were.

Numbers that keep getting lower and lower by the day as he listens to his advisors arguing going back and forth about what to do next.

Some suggestions very logical while others just didn't seem to make sense to him. Suggestions of possibly asking their allies for some help in destroying The Girl of Steel. Others with suggestions that may be using a nuclear weapon to dispose of her even if it cost the lives of innocents.

Options that he would not agree to. But what was he supposed to do? What were his options now?

Could she even be reasoned with? What about her allies? That was the real question on his mind as he thinks about the latest chapter in this saga. A chapter that would be remembered for ages.

The attack on The White House. Something that has never been done before. But she did. She had stormed the gates along with her allies taking out any sort of resistance in their path.

Resistance that had given their lives willingly allowing him time to escape. He only wished that he could say the same about another. Say the same about his wife.

A wife that was being escorted out of the building by armed personal. Personal that his advisors have not been able to contact causing his thoughts to spiral out of control.

Did something happen to her? Was she okay?

Just so many different thoughts running through his mind. Especially after the latest report that was heard causing everyone on the aircraft to go completely speechless.

The White House destroyed causing world wide panic to spread across the globe. Panic that could be heard on every street corner. Could be heard through every home. Could be heard still in the very room he resides in.

Panic that has taken over the minds of every single one of his advisors. Panic that he knew they all should be feeling. But in the back of his mind he knew this all could have been avoided.

Knew that it didn't have to get this far. If only he had went against his advisor's wishes and did what he felt was the right thing to do.

To try and talk with the former hero in hopes of coming to some common ground. In hopes of coming to a peaceful solution before more blood was shed. An option that was no longer there but instead an terrifying reality was on the horizon.

There would be no peaceful solution. There would be more bloodshed. There would be more world wide panic with no possible way to stop it.

There would be a final solution to this conflict. The question though was when?

* * *

" **Now for more of our late breaking story we turn it over to Monica…."**

" **Thank you Tom. Currently right behind me if we can get a close up pictures speak louder than words. Just a mere few hours ago what was once considered to be one of the greatest monuments in our nation's history has now been reduced to this.**

 **No word as of yet on to what was the cause of this scene that has caused hundreds to be injured from this shockwave heard around the world but this reporter has many questions.**

 **Was this a random terrorist attack? Was this a well thought out plan? No one can be certain.**

 **However from the latest reports we have been getting from a few citizens that we injured from the blast have described a familaur heroine being seen flying through the skies just mere moments before the explosion had taken place.**

 **This reporter after the recent actions of this so called hero in recent memory makes me question her motives. Makes me question her insanity.**

 **Was this attack committed by an outside force or was it at the hands of once a hero that has turned on us? Has our worst fears come to life?**

 **Has one of our most beloved heroes become the very things that we despise and hate? Has she been lost to total madness or is there a plot thickening just waiting to be unraveled?**

 **We will report any late breaking news to this groundbreaking story once we get them….**

Instantly as she watches the laptop's screen right in front of her being slammed down shut with tremendous forced tilting her head slightly to the side from her spot on Oliver's shoulder to see the man in question staring down at the laptop with so many emotions radiating from his eyes feeling her lips curling into a frown reaching up gently Kara lays a hand down on his cheek causing her to feel him instantly lean into her touch as he closes his eyes.

" Hey? What's wrong? It was starting to get good."

Cracking open his eyes looking down as he sees a pair of blue eyes looking up towards him with concern letting out a sigh breaking off eye contact slowly Oliver turns his attention down towards his lap.

" It just bothers me that's all."

" What's bothering you? The killing?"

Quietly staring into his eyes after a few seconds of not receiving a response slowly moving her hand down gently Kara cups Oliver's chin before she turns his head to look at her.

" Are you having second thoughts?"

Locking eyes with the kryptonian seeing nothing but a mixture of concern and fear radiating from them reaching up gently Oliver rests his hand down on her own before slowly he shakes his head.

" No i'm not having any second thoughts. I just…."

Feeling her hand gently turning into his own to lace their fingers together slowly taking a deep breathe reaching down gently Oliver rests his free hand down on her side feeling her smooth skin just underneath her white tank top.

" I just hate the way they are talking about you. How they are always talking about you. I just wish that for once everyone could see you the way that i do."

Feeling her lips curling up into a smile scooting closer into his side leaning down gently Kara rests her head back down on Oliver's shoulder as she feels his hands wrapping around her waist sending a chill up and down her spine when his fingers graze her skin.

" And how do you see me?"

Grazing the top of her forehead with his lips reaching down gently Oliver lays his hands down on top of her own before gently he rests his head against her own.

" I see an incredibly smart and sexy woman that should always be cherished."

Feeling his fingers running smoothly underneath her shirt and against her skin sending a chill up and down her spine keeping perfectly still despite what her body is telling her gently Kara rubs her head into his shoulder as her smile widens.

" I see a woman that has always stood up for what's right. Even if others have thought differently. Even when the odds have been stacked against her. Even when the whole entire world doesn't understand her and always has everyone's best intentions in mind despite what others think.

I see an amazing woman that always shines light at the end of even the darkest of tunnels. I see the woman that i want to spend the rest of my life with."

Instantly snapping her head up with wide eyes to lock in with his own as she sees nothing but honesty radiating from them feeling her eyes getting blurry without having a chance to react just as she feels a tear trickling down her cheek instantly Kara feels his thumb gently wiping it away.

" Do you mean it?"

Seeing a small ounce of fear radiating behind the happiness in her eyes continuing his motions to wipe the tears away feeling his lips curling upright leaning forward gently Oliver rests his forehead against her own.

" I meant every word. There is no one else for me and i don't want to waste even a single second not being with you. In this world or the next."

Hearing the serenity in his voice without giving him a chance to react leaning forward Kara crashes her lips to his own as she wraps her arms around the back of his neck.

A kiss that keeps getting more and more intense by the second as she feels him plunging his tongue into her mouth out of pure instinct in a battle of control that causes her to let out the silentest of moans every few seconds that seem to be fueling his drive.

Moans that only intensify her burning desire inside as she respositions herself to straddle his lap as she feels his hands working their way to be underneath her tank top and across her smooth back.

Hands that she only feels traveling downward down her spine and roam across her body massaging her flesh so gently that sends a goosebump everywhere he makes contact.

Releasing her lips with a pop without any hesitation as he quickly starts to attack her neck with small kisses that only makes him feel her body shiver each and every single time his lips press against her neck suddenly as he feels her hands against his chest without having a chance to react Oliver feels himself being pressed back to that mattress.

Staring down hungirly at his eyes reaching down grabbing the end of her tank top without any hesitation pulling up the tank top over her head revealing her blue bra underneath with a flick of her wrist instantly Kara sends the shirt soaring through the air and onto the ground below.

Snapping himself upright to wrap his arms around her waist in a sudden move spinning themselves around so that he is looking down towards her leaning down gently Oliver pecks Kara on the lips before slowly he kisses his way down her chest towards her stomach.

Grabbing a hold of the black shorts in the way of his target with a gentle tug slowly as he pulls her shorts down revealing a pair of blue panties to only feel Kara help him by wiggling out of the shorts until they fall down towards the floor below feeling her hands gripping the side of his head and gently to pull him back up not putting up any sort of resistance slowly Oliver raises his head back up to latch his lips back to her own.

* * *

" Are you seriously suggesting that we launch a nuclear attack on an entire city!? Have you completely lost your mind!?"

Trying his best to ignore the never ending argument that has been taking place inside of the small meeting room all around him unable to block out the latest discussion from his countless advisors seated all around the room letting out a sigh taking his head in his hands leaning down the president looks down towards the table in front of him unable to look any of them in the eye.

" That is exactly what i'm suggesting…."

" But we don't even know if she would even be affected by such a blast. Even if she was i'm highly doubting that it would be nothing more than a mere scratch yet you want to test this theory and play with hundreds of lives in the process!"

" Not test but to eliminate the world's greatest threat in history. You talk as though we would just send a nuclear warhead out as though we didn't know what the result would achieve.

What i'm mere suggesting is a solution to this crisis before more innocent lives are taken. Tell me how many more lives must be lost before you even consider this final solution or do you prefer your option of trying to barter a deal before you tuck tail and run."

Feeling his head caving in even more resulting in a splitting headache rubbing his tired eyes as he hears the sound of the room going completely silent as though they were awaiting for him to speak up cracking open his eyes finding his suspicions to be correct nodding his head slowly the president sits up straight in his chair as he glances around at each and every one of his advisors seeing a mixture of emotions across each of their faces.

The very same emotions that he would be lying if he said he wasn't feeling the very same way. Some such as the anger on a few of their faces. Anger that he could feel bottling up inside of his gut once he heard the news that they had lost contact with his wife's convoy.

Anger that quickly turned to fear of what possibly could have happened to her. Was she dead? Was she being held hostage by someone? The same fear that he sees on a few of his younger advisors thinking the very same for their families.

The same fear he could hear in each and every one of their voices as intense discussions occurred in this very room. Discussions that have gotten to this point. The point of playing with hundreds of lives.

A decision that he knew would never be the right one. Even if the facts were there for all to see.

Seeing movement out of the corner of his eye turning his head finding his leading advisor Susan staring at him with an emotionless expression across her face despite what her eyes are telling him entwining his hands together on top of the table taking a deep breathe just as he opens his mouth suddenly as he feels the plane shake along with the rest of the occupants without having a chance to react the presidents elbows slip from the table causing his head to go flying forward to only have him catch himself at the last possible second.

" What the hell was that!?"

Snapping his head to look up as he finds his advisors constantly glancing around the room with confusion rising up to his feet slowly the president can't help but do the same.

" Turbulence?"

Glancing over towards the table as he sees a few of his advisors shaking their heads at one of their colleagues instantly the president's eyes go wide.

" Not from anything i've ever experienced before."

Suddenly as he feels the plane shake once again causing him to fall forward instantly the president feels his arms being caught by a few of his security personal just before he falls face first into the table.

" Will someone go and see what the fuck is going on?"

Not needing to be told twice rising up from his ground quickly one of the security personal races out of the room making sure to close the door behind him as everyone else in the room tries to regain their footing.

Regaining her own footing reaching down to smooth out her business feeling a pair of eyes on her turning her head finding the president looking straight at her with a questionable look that immediately causes a ball of anger to start to form in the pit of her stomach forcing her face to stay blank turning her head away from his gaze slowly Susan looks over towards the closed door.

Turning his gaze away from Susan and over towards the closed door feeling as though he needed to take a peak himself taking a few steps forward past his armed personal reaching out just as his fingers graze the handle instantly the president pulls back his hand in shock and back pedals a couple of feet to only be feel a pair of arms pulling him back when he hears the sound of gunfire echoing from outside of the room.

Retracting his hand away from the president's shoulder reaching back instantly one of the armed personal retrieves his firearm from his holster and slowly makes his way towards the closed door followed closely by another.

Raising a hand off from his firearm and towards the door handle taking a quick glance over his shoulder receiving a nod from his co worker returning the nod slowly an armed personal rests his hand down on the door handle.

Instantly without having a chance to react the armed personal goes flying back hard into the ground with a thud when the door explodes sending wood shards spraying across the room hitting everything in sight causing everyone nearby to take cover.

Snapping up to a sitting position with his firearm raised just as he looks back towards the open doorway instantly the armed personal's world goes black when he feels a sharp point of an arrow whizzing through the air striking clean through his head causing screams to be heard across the walls of the room.

Raising their firearms in unison towards the open doorway without any hesitation instantly everyone in the room sends round after round through the open doorway striking everything outside of the room as well as the doorway itself before after a couple of seconds as one by one each clip of their firearm goes dry the occupants of the room look on with mixture of emotions across their faces.

Slapping in a fresh clip into his firearm with a snap raising his weapon to have it be pointed towards the open doorway making sure to keep his eyes constantly glancing around his surroundings for even the slightest of movements slowly an armed personal makes his way across the room followed by a few others.

Laying a hand over her mouth stifling the screams that want to break out keeping her eyes glued to the deceased personal on the ground whose lifeless eyes seem to be staring back at her trying her best to stay focused at the task at hand turning her attention away from the corpse slowly Susan turns her attention over towards the small group of personal that are advancing towards the open doorway.

Instantly as a gust of wind strikes her in the face causing her head to slightly snap to the side with the sound of gunfire echoing through the room snapping her head back forward suddenly Susan's eyes go as wide as saucers when she sees Supergirl standing over an armed personal with a black boot down on a downed personal's throat while all the rest slowly back away from her.

Bringing her boot crashing down to the ground silencing the downed personal's life forever ignoring the constant gunfire that is echoing all around her from round after round riquoting off her body glancing around the room as she finds her target behind a group of personal staring at her with a great level of fear instantly a small twinkle starts to form in Kara's eyes.

" Mr President?"

Instantly just as his eyes widen with a fraction of a second the president's eyes widen even further when in a flash he feels a strong hand grabbing a hold of his throat in a death grip and his feet leaving the ground as he hears the sound of bodies flying all across the room.

" We need to talk."

Without giving him a chance to react with a flick of her wrist instantly Kara sends the president hurling over her shoulder at high speed into an armed personal on the opposite side of the room causing them to land to the ground with a sickening thud.

Hearing the sound of gunfire once again comminscing all around her quickly looking around the room finding a few of the remaining armed personal unloading their firearms into her feeling her anger starting to rise within a flash instantly Kara appears at their side to only rear back and send a closed fist that connects clean into an armed personal's chest causing a sickening snap to echo through the air as his body is sent hurling into the wall with a sickening thud.

Turning her attention over towards his fellow personal seeing his clip running dry just as she sees him reaching down to grab a hold of another clip without giving him the chance instantly Kara sends a massive blue beam across his arm that completely cuts through his flesh causing his arm to fall down to the ground as he falls down to his knees screaming in pain.

Rearing back instantly Kara sends a vicious kick down into the man's head causing a sickening crunch to echo through the room as she hears terrified screams coming from a short distance away.

Ignoring the gun fire that continues to echo from all around her snapping her head towards where she heard the scream coming from instantly as she sees Susan backed up into a corner looking on at her with a horrified look feeling her lips curling upward paying no attention to the sound of screams of pain coming from around her slowly Kara stalks her way forward towards the cowering woman.

Keeping her eyes on the cowering woman as though she was her prey seeing a couple of armed personal trying to reach out to grab her in an attempt to stop her advance a small smile forms across Kara's face that she quickly masks when she sees arrow after arrow soaring over her shoulder landing clean against her wanna be attackers before after a few seconds a feral grin forms across her face as she stands over a cowering Susan.

Without showing an sort of remorse reaching down as she grabs a fist full of Susan's hair causing her to let out a scream rearing back instantly Kara sends her knee crashing into Susan's face instantly breaking the woman's nose before slowly as she pulls back her knee a satisfied smile forms across her face from the damage that she sees.

Keep her hold on the woman's hair firm slowly Kara help Susan up to her feet as blood drips down from the defeated woman's face before instantly she spins the woman around and smashes her face first into a nearby wall with tremendous force causing the entire wall to shake.

Feeling a hand roaming down her back unable to keep her body from shaking suddenly as she feels something driving hard into her lower back causing her to let out a sickening scream Susan's eyes widen before instantly her screams intensify when she feels herself being pulled from behind.

Unable to feel anything coming from her legs with her eyes only widening with every passing second as she watches herself being dragged out of the conference room after a few seconds instantly Susan grits her teeth as she feels her head slam down against the ground.

Doing her best to turn her head towards the pair of retreating boots slowly as she looks up to see Supergirl staring down towards her with a blank emotionless look across her face that instantly sends a chill up and down her spine suddenly without having a chance to react Susan watches in horror as the heroine reaches out and grabs a hold of an emergency hatch.

With a flick of her wrist instantly Kara rips off the emergency hatch from the door sending gusts of wind to flow through the hallway before slowly she flings the hatch through the open doorway and watches it disappear within a flash.

Turning her sights back down towards a terrified Susan doing her best to mask her emotions making her way over reaching down Kara grabs a hold of the woman's shirt and brings her up to eye level.

" I told you that i would keep my promise."

With her eyes only glistening trying her best to fight against Supergirl's grip on her shirt to no prevail as she watches herself be carried over towards the hatch to only feel the wind getting stronger with every step taking suddenly without having a chance to react instantly Susan feels the heroine letting go of her shirt allowing the wind to take hold of her causing her to be sending hurling through the hatch and into the air.

Nod her head in approval turning on her heels slowly making her way back towards the conference room as she finds the last of the personal cowering in a corner battered and bloodied while a black hooded figure she knew to be Oliver towering over them with an unconscious president slung over his shoulder feeling her lips curling upward Kara stops by his side causing him to look over towards her.

" Let's go. We're done here."

Nodding his head slight keeping a firm grip around his cargo turning on his heels slowly Oliver makes his way out of the conference room followed closely behind by Kara before slowly as he makes his way down the hallway towards where he can see a ripped off emergency hatch used to be feeling a hand gently resting down on his free shoulder glancing over his shoulder slowly Oliver sees Kara shaking her head at him.

Seeing a small confused look across his face suppressing the urge to smile giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze with a little push Kara steers Oliver in the opposite direction and leads him through the plane before after a few minutes of walking she comes to a stop next to a pair of stairs leading upwards.

Glancing over her shoulder seeing an interested look across his face without looking away reaching down Kara grabs a hold of a hidden handle on the carpet before within a flash she pulls the handle upward revealing a hidden stairwell leading downward.

Without giving him a chance to react slowly Kara descends down the stairs and into a dim lighted area followed closely behind Oliver before after a few moments as she comes to a stop next to a closed off door rearing back Kara sends a well placed fist that lands clean against the door sending it flying inwards.

Taking a quick peek inside finding what she is seeking at the other end of the room turning her attention back over towards Oliver using her right hand Kara gestures Oliver to enter inside.

Slowly emerging inside of the room as he looks towards the far end wall to find an escape pod stationed up and ready to go in case of an emergency slowly Oliver turns back towards Kara to see a satisfied smile across her face.

" Well….that's why you're the brains."

Seeing a grin coming across his face slowly rolling her eyes despite the small smile that is coming across her face leaning forward gently Kara presses her lips to his own.

" I'll see you soon."

Nodding his head adjusting his cargo on his shoulder slowly Oliver makes his way over towards the pod as Kara watches on from the background before just as he nears the outside of the pod with a flick of his wrists instantly Oliver throws the unconscious body of the president inside and slowly makes his way in after him.

Suppressing the urge to smile slowly as she watches the pod come to life after a few seconds before suddenly it vanishes through the escape hatch slowly Kara makes her way forward towards the opening before instantly she flies through the opening to the outside of the plane.

Glancing around looking for any sign of the pod to only see it flying away into the distance slowly ascending up higher into the air until she is hovering over the plane slowly Kara looks down towards the aircraft.

Taking a few seconds to admire the aircraft just as she turns her head intending to fly off in the direction of the pod instantly Kara snaps her head to look back down towards the aircraft to only send a massive line of blue energy across the plane instantly causing the plane to catch on fire as it instantly starts to descend downward at an alarming rate.


	11. Epilogue

**Breaking News….**

" **In what can only be described as one of if not the most terrifying scenes in our great nation's history standing behind me is the remains of once great aircraft known as Air Force One.**

 **I repeat behind me is the remains of once the great aircraft known as Air Force One. It remains to be seen who or what was the cause for this memorable moment in our nation's history but little is known right now.**

 **This coming after the attack a few days ago on the White House that still has left many americans in shock.**

 **Was this yet another attack on our great nation or was it yet another attack by once one of our own?**

 **When we get late breaking details we will do our best to bring them as quick as we can to you. What is known is from recent reports the president along with his staff were aboard the aircraft this afternoon.**

 **I repeat it is reported that the president along with his staff were aboard Air Force One since this late afternoon but these reports have yet to be confirmed…."**

* * *

Tearing her eyes away from the television broadcasts that could be seen on every single television screen across the city keeping her hand gently gripped within his own allowing him to pull her along through the city as she looks on from citizen to citizen to see a mixture of emotions coming across each of their faces with the main one being fear especially from what she is hearing from their hushed conversations amongst themselves keeping her face blank despite the overwhelming feeling of truly feeling happy for the first time in her life slowly Kara continues to follow after Oliver as he leads her through the city towards their destination.

Towards their last stop of the day before they would head home for the evening. A building that she had never been in before but knew her companion dreaded going to.

Queen Consolidated. A company with a rich history. A history of being one of the most successful weapon's companies in the entire world.

A company that had been built from the ground up by the Queen family. A company that still remains strong despite recent events that have taken place.

A company that they would continue to build its legendary legacy. Just not in the way some people would think.

Keeping her face blank of any emotions turning away from another gossiping crowd and over towards a nearby building as she sees her reflection through the glass letting out a huff slowly Kara shakes her head before she turns her head back forward to see Oliver looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

" I hate wearing this disguise."

Nodding his head in understanding gently Oliver gives her hand a squeeze before slowly he maneuvers her around a small crowd gathered outside of a pawn shop.

" I know but it's only for a little while longer. Once we have found what we are looking for than we can ditch the disguise and let everyone see the beautiful woman that you are. Besides there is benefits to this."

" Oh? And what might those be?"

" You look really cute in your business attire. Though i do prefer the blonde hair."

Feeling her lips curling up into a wide smile leaning over gently Kara pecks Oliver on the cheek before she leans over and whispers into his ear.

" Then i think i'll have to keep it for special occasions now won't i?"

Feeling her nibbling gently on his ear letting out a chuckle giving her hand a squeeze to only receive one in return turning his head back forward instantly as he sees The Queen Consolidated building a short distance away Oliver comes to a stop and looks up towards the building with a blank expression across his face.

Instantly seeing the change in his facial features taking a quick glance towards the building in question than back towards Oliver leaning over gently Kara wraps her arms around his arm.

" Hey? Everything is going to be okay."

Gently trailing a hand up his hand to his face gently Kara steers his head towards her before she locks eyes with him.

" I know that this is hard for you. It was the same for me when my cousin died. We are only here to do what needs to be done and once we've accomplished this then we never need to come back here.

Hell i'll burn this entire city to the ground if need be. Just hold on for a little while longer. For me. Okay?"

Staring into her eyes seeing nothing but worry radiating from them nodding his head slightly without any hesitation leaning forward gently Oliver presses his lips to her own as he feels her hand automatically wrapping around the back of his neck.

" What did i ever do to deserve you?"

Feeling her face breaking out in a bright smile leaning forward gently Kara rests her head against his own.

" By just being you."

Staring into her eyes seeing nothing but honesty radiating from them flashing her a quick smile breaking off eye contact to look back towards the building taking a deep breathe slowly with a gentle nudge Oliver leads Kara over in the direction of the building.

Keeping her eyes trained on his face seeing his eyes constantly glancing around as if searching for any sort of danger unable but to do the same turning away from his face and back forward slowly Kara glances around seeing numerous men and women that she deemed to be news reporters outside of the building making their way over towards them keeping her face blank and her feet moving without so much as looking at him slowly Kara feels herself being lead away from the reporters into the entrance of the building while countless reporters start to fire off rapid questions off at her.

A scene that instantly causes a small headache to start to build up before once they are inside of the building and into an elevator just moments later she lets out a sigh in relief causing a silent chuckle to come from her side.

" Still don't like reporters huh?"

" Not even in the slightest. It was one thing when Lois was doing the reports since she was dating my cousin but when it came to everyone else."

Letting out a shiver slowly Kara shakes her head.

" Have you been in contact with her? Ever since…."

Letting out a sigh slowly Kara shakes her head as she feels her hand being gently squeezed.

" I haven't even bothered. From what i've seen she has moved on. I started to question what her true intentions were with my cousin.

From everything that i have seen, I keep thinking that she was using him in order to move up in the world of journalism."

Shaking her head slowly Kara turns her head to look over towards Oliver to see him looking at her with concern before she flashes him a quick smile.

" I'll find out soon enough. I have a couple of errands that i will need to run in the next couple of days anyways."

Casually shrugging her shoulders as she hears the famialur ding of the elevator signaling they have arrived at their destination giving his hand a gentle tug slowly she starts to lead him out of the elevator and down the floor.

" Errands?"

" Just some loose ends that need to be dealt with."

Seeing Oliver nodding his head out of the corner of her eye returning the nod as she looks around the floor to see countless workers stopping what they are doing to look over in their direction with mixture of emotions from shock to even some with envy coming from a few of the female population feeling her lips curling upward coming to a complete stop in the middle of the floor turning to her side without giving him a chance to react reaching out in a swift move Kara brings Oliver into a deep kiss catching him by surprise before after a few seconds as she feels him returning the kiss cracking open her eyes seeing most of the female population glaring over at her breaking off the kiss Kara flashes a flabbergasted Oliver a smile.

Taking a quick glance around seeing angry glares being directed their way feeling his lips curling upward leaning forward softly whispers into Kara's ear.

" You are such a tease."

Letting out a giggle pulling her head back slightly to look him in the eye slowly Kara shakes her head.

" Just marking my territory that's all."

Suppressing the urge to let out a chuckle shaking his head reaching out gently Oliver takes her hand within her own as he locks eyes with Kara.

" Then let's give them a show that they'll remember."

Instantly without giving her a chance to react as he gets down onto one knee causing gasps to echo all around him staring deep into Kara's teary eyes a small smile slowly comes across Oliver's face.

" Kara Kent? Would you do the honor of being my wife? Once we are done here i'll buy you whatever ring you would like."

Nodding her head vigorously kneeling down next to him reaching down gently Kara wraps her arms around the back of his neck and gently presses her lips to his own earning a few cheers and claps from everyone around them.

" I love you."

" And i love you Mrs Queen."

Feeling her face breaking off into a wide smile leaning forward gently Kara presses her lips once again to his own before after a few seconds as she feels him pulling back to whisper something into her ear that instantly makes a shocked expression come across her face leaning her head back Kara locks eyes with him.

" Are you sure?"

Only receiving a nod in response as a bright smile breaks across her face giving his hands a gentle tug slowly Kara rises up to her feet and glances around at every single female in the area that is looking towards her with forced smiles.

" In case anyone here as any ideas on ever trying to seperate us."

Reaching up in a swift move Kara pulls off her wig and unties her hair causing gasps to be heard echoing through the room before as she takes off her glasses and flicks them away causing loud screams as well as hushed conversations to instantly start a feral grin comes across Kara's face.

" You will have to go through me. The Girl of Steel. The last daughter of Krypton and make no mistake about it, I will kill you."

Glancing all around the room seeing everyone that she lays her eyes upon stepping back in fear hoping to avoid her gaze with a satisfied smile coming across her face turning on her heels slowly Kara leads Oliver through the floor with her head held up high as everyone quickly moves out of the way allowing them a clear path.

" Well that was….unexpected."

Coming to a sudden halt looking over towards the side as she sees Isabel leaning up against the far end wall with her arms crossed and a small smile threatening to break across her face returning the smile slowly Kara makes her way over towards her.

" Let me be the first to congratulate you on your engagement. Word of advice Oliver. Next time do so in a smaller setting. These people are….well i think you can see for yourself."

Receiving a nod in response returning the nod uncrossing her arms from her chest reaching out gently Isabel gestures towards her office.

" Shall we?"

Nodding her head giving Oliver's hand a gentle squeeze slowly Kara leads him inside of the office and takes a seat as she hears Isabel closing the office door before she watches her take a seat behind the office desk.

" How are things coming along?"

Feeling her lips curling up into a smile threading her hands together Isabel leans back in her seat.

" Better than we could have ever expected. It seems that a certain Mrs Queen had already started to experiment with certain aspects that we are hoping to achieve.

As it turns out after doing some digging there had been a contract written out between Queen Consolidated and a certain United States government group that had been wiped off the map."

With a smile coming across her face as she gives Oliver's hand a squeeze Kara leans forward out of her seat.

" And what of our guest of honor?"

" Everything is going according to plan."

* * *

Feeling nothing but intense fear for the first time in his life as he remains seated in a metal chair with each of his hands and legs bound together while a blindfold is over his face engulfing his world into total darkness suppressing the urge to let out another scream in hopes that someone would hear him sitting in total silence the president listens in for even the slightest movement coming from all around him.

Movement that told him that he was somewhere underground. Somewhere with broken pipes if the constant dripping told him anything.

But that wasn't the only thing that was dripping. Dripping into a puddle beneath his chair. A puddle formed with a mixture of substances.

A puddle that has only gotten bigger through the countless hours. Maybe even days. He couldn't remember of constant torture. Of constant questioning.

Questions that he knew he couldn't answer. Questions he desperately tried to avoid answering. But the pain was too much.

Pain that first started with blows coming across his face and stomach. Blows that would only intensify once his captor would introduce to him what he called his toys.

Toys that have done some serious damage to his body. Fingers and toes now broken by the end of a hammer whenever he refused to answer a question. A heavily bruised rib cage with what he could only guess also came with some internal bleeding that were the result from a crowbar being repeatedly swung at him as though it was a baseball bat.

Injuries that have caused numerous cuts to be opened all across his body to only bleed out to the cold ground below. A ground that he now knew to be covered with his sweat,blood,and unfortunately urine.

A smell that has been with him through the constant hours possibly days he has been down here. But would it ever end?

Suddenly as he hears the sound of a door creaking opening trying his best to control from shaking in fear despite his body's wishes slowly with wide eyes the president listens to a pair of boots slowly getting closer and closer to him before a few moments later he hears the footsteps stop just next to his side and he feels a small breathe against his exposed neck causing a shiver to run up and down his spine.

" It's time to wake up Mr President."

Reaching up instantly as he pulls the blindfold off the president's head to only see him squirming under the dim light hanging over them feeling his lips curling up into a grin reaching down Slade retrieves a knife from his armor before he brings it up under the older man's chin causing him to see him shiver from the contact.

" I have some more questions that need to be answered. The quicker you answer the less pain you will feel."

* * *

 **Tick….tock….tick….**

A constant sound that would often invaded her thoughts. A sound that has stayed with her for countless nights. Through lonely nights inside of her cell. Her new home.

A home ever since that night. The night the police had come for her. Had come when evidence of her involvement with the most memorable event in Starling City's history.

An event that had cost her everything. Cost her a husband. A husband that had been lost out to see. Cost her the latest man in her life. A man that had been kidnapped in an attempt to make sure she held up her end of the bargain.

A man who would be shortly found dead with his throat slash and what deemed to be signs of torture all across his body.

But most important of them all it had cost her very children. A daughter that she watched grow up into a fine young woman to only have to deal with the heartbreak of hearing that her daughter had died on the operating table.

A daughter that was quickly followed by a son. A son that at her daughter's funeral looked towards her with nothing but hatred. Hatred that was like a knife into her already shattered heart.

A look that has lead her to this. Inside of her cell. No fight needed. No defense for what she had done. Instead she would pay for her crimes in hope her time would come sooner rather than later.

Staring at her blank ceiling for what deemed to be hours despite her cell's overhead light going out mere hours ago letting out a sigh slowly Moira closes her eyes hoping that tonight's dreams will not be filled with nightmares.

Suddenly as she hears the sound of alarms blazing through the prison usually meaning from her time there some sort of ill attempt at a prison break is taking place letting out a huff reaching out Moira grabs a hold of her pillow and buries her head in it hoping to ignore the alarms.

Instantly as she hears the sounds of screams echoing through the once quiet hallways followed by gunfire snapping up to a sitting position Moira's eyes go as wide as saucers as she listens in closely to the action outside of her cell.

Action that seems to only be getting closer with every passing moment as the gunfire slowly starts to cease to exist until only the sound of footsteps echoing off the walls can be heard.

Footsteps that for some odd reason sends a chill up and down her spine. Footsteps that she feels are heading straight for her. Footsteps that she can hear stop nearby.

Instantly as she sees a blonde haired woman come to a stop just outside of her cell to only turn her head to look inside with an almost predatory grin as her glowing blue eyes stare back at her that sends a chill up and down her spine keeping her eyes locked on the mysterious woman slowly Moira scoots further away on her cot to where her back hits up against the cold wall as she sees the woman advancing towards her to only be stopped by the cell's bars.

Keeping her eyes locked on her prey reaching up as she grips the bars with her right hand to only see a curious look quickly flash across Moira's face before she gives her a chance to react in a swift move Kara rips off the bars of the cell and flicks them carelessly over her shoulder as she sees a horrified look come across the older woman's face.

" Moira Queen?"

Taking a few steps inside of the cell seeing only Moira back peddling even more within a flash Kara races over to raise the older woman up by the throat as her blue eyes lock with the terrified woman's own.

" You have failed this city."

Just as the words register into her mind instantly Moira's world goes black when with the press of her thumb instantly Kara snaps the older woman's neck.

* * *

 **5 years later….**

Keeping his face masked of any emotions remaining perfectly still in his chair as he holds a delicate hand within his own while his wife does the same on the opposite side of the bed trying his best to keep the tears from coming Oliver stares down at the small bundle wrapped up in a few blankets.

" Mommy? Daddy?"

Instantly as she gives her daughter's hand a gentle squeeze Kara forces a smile across her face before she reaches over and stroke's her daughter's hair with her free hand.

" Am i going to die?"

Blinking away the stinging sensation in his eyes giving her hand a gentle squeeze causing the young blonde haired girl to look towards him slowly Oliver shakes his head.

" No beautiful. You're not going to die. Mommy and I will never allow that to happen. I need you to hold on a little while longer. We'll find a way to cure you. I promise."

Rising up from his seat leaning over gently Oliver kisses his daughter's forehead before with a gentle squeeze he lets go of her hand and makes his way over towards Kara's side to see her doing the same.

" Get some sleep darling. Your father and i will be nearby."

Gently taking a hold of her arm as Oliver slowly leads Kara out of the massive bedroom once the door is closed instantly as he hears his wife letting out a sob reaching out gently Oliver pulls her into an embrace as he lets the tears he had been holding back flow down his cheeks.

" Why!? Why did it have to be her!? She's innocent!"

Gently holding onto his wife allowing her to cry into his shoulder as he continues to rub soothing circles across her back leaning down gently Oliver rests his head against her own.

" We found her."

Instantly Oliver looks over his shoulder to see Isabel making her way over in her Ravager gear.

" The information about the rebel device proved to be accurate. We scanned other dimensions and found your wife's unique signature in another dimension. We've labeled it as Earth X."

Breaking away from Oliver's embrace slightly with a determined look coming across her face Kara locks eyes with Isabel.

" How soon can…."

" It's already been done. Slade is rounding up our forces to lead the attack as we speak."


End file.
